


Hiding place藏匿之所

by foxingu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxingu/pseuds/foxingu
Summary: 豹玫瑰（提恰拉X埃弗雷特·罗斯）AU（世界顶级杀手VS有很多过去的CIA探员）——————————————————————————killer!T'Challa X Drug addict&CIA agent! Everett Ross本文赠 @傲寒404警告：AU，全私设，OOC，药物上瘾（基于疾患的），身份黑化警告。OOC属于我，爱情属于他们。





	1. 1-7

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————————————

藏匿之所  
Hiding place

豹玫瑰（提恰拉X埃弗雷特·罗斯）  
AU（世界顶级杀手VS有很多过去的CIA探员）  
——————————————————————————

你必须明白一件事  
the most important thing you need to know  
你什么都不知道  
is that you don't know shit  
你看到的，你听到的，它都不是你以为所知的样子……  
what you see，what you hear,nothing is what it seems……  
——《谍海计中计》The Recruit(2003)

 

黑色、失去弹性的皮肤染上浅玫瑰红。  
血腥欲呕的气息充斥鼻腔。  
他抬起小小的手，吃力地托起母亲的手肘，从她僵硬的胳膊下爬出来。门大大地开着，他起身朝光亮的地方走去。  
玫瑰红的色泽在那里变得益发浓烈。他走出去，看向带来这炫目光亮的东西。  
那是他所熟悉的太阳，它从远方的地平面上升起，就像过去的每一天。  
小群的羚羊在远方的草原上跳跃，巨大的树木就像一把黑色分叉的伞的剪影，上面或许躺着一只吃饱喝足的花豹。  
他双腿发麻，衣服上染满血迹，在瑰丽的阳光里就像大片被融化的浓巧克力污渍，泛白的膝盖上也满是干涸裂开的血。  
他回过头，看向屋内。在破旧房屋的一角，木杆随意搭起的床下，父母的尸体躺在地上。他们维持着被枪杀时的姿态，这让他想起草原上被狮子杀死后尚未吃完的瞪羚。  
他还记得看见那头瞪羚时感受到的，它发浑的眼睛和刚才爬出来时看到的母亲的眼睛一模一样，那是死亡之眼。  
晨风吹散了血腥，带来草和泥土以及一些水的气味——

嘿！嘿！  
他茫然地朝太阳叫起来。  
嘿——  
或许有人会听见他的声音，又或许，是噬人猛兽——

————————  
“嘿！”埃弗雷特·罗斯赤裸着张开腿跪在床上，表情严肃地俯视着刚睁开眼的非裔青年，“嘿，嘿！起来。”他用手推了推那家伙，喉咙里发出沙哑的声音。  
很快，他看见脸孔英俊的男人睁开双眼，开始在他脸上聚焦眼神。  
汽车旅馆的床铺对两个男人而言显得有些狭窄，罗斯从床上撑身体，他感觉从腰以下软得要命，就像被人把下半身的骨头抽了出去。他很清楚这是什么造成的，但他一点儿也不在乎。  
“该退房了。”罗斯跳下床，身体歪曲后重新站直，他转过头，皱着眉，“话说，谁开的房？”  
“我。”男人说。  
“你是个谁？”罗斯的眼神下移到男人结实的胸肌上，他仍然皱着眉，“啊哈，你不用告诉我，这只是一个习惯性的提问。”  
他走向浴室，路过门边的时候，一些东西从他的股间掉下去，落在灰扑扑的地毯上。  
床上的男人露出笑意。  
“提恰拉。”他说。  
罗斯略略转过头，眉头皱得更深，隆起犹如一个小型的山丘。  
“啥，你在说啥？”他站在那，已经变得有些清亮的液体在脚踝上蜿蜒而下。  
“我的名字，我叫提恰拉，罗斯。”  
有着一头银发个头娇小皮肤苍白的男人愣了愣神，随后抬起手生气地捶了一下门，走进了浴室。  
片刻之后，他从那里伸出头。  
“罗斯？你确定是这个名字？”  
“准确说，是埃弗雷特·罗斯。”青年无辜地耸了耸肩，摊开双手，薄被子滑下去露出块状紧实的腹肌，“你说的，昨晚。”  
罗斯抬手捂住眼睛，搓揉了一下脸，缓慢地缩回了浴室。  
“见鬼。”CIA秘密行动处助理特工主管旋转着按钮，凉水从花洒里喷出来，让他打了一个清醒的冷颤——

事情是从深夜的喝醉开始的，或许更早一点，从右边肋间神经痛的蔓延开始。  
当这个陈年旧伤开始发作，已经躺在床上关上灯的埃弗雷特·罗斯不得不重新拧开他的老派黄铜台灯，从床上爬起来走到洗手间去。  
他像一只被煮熟的虾米那样弯着腰，只是他是苍白色的，像被剥了皮，这种姿势能够让他略微好受那么一丁点儿。  
罗斯在洗手间抬起头，看着镜子里痛得脸发青的自己，右手摸索着在洗手台下的缝隙里抠出一个小小的密封袋。上一次他把口袋塞得太深，导致这次取出来花费的时间有点长。  
他对那个口袋拇指大的一坨玩意凝视片刻，打开它，用手指沾上一些，把它们深深地吸进去。  
刺入脑海的痛苦很快开始退潮，他低头抚摸着自己侧腹微微凸起的疤痕，它就像一个有些白里透粉的寄宿生物一样黏在他的肚子上，摸起来总是比其他地方要更热。  
罗斯把那东西卷起来，他微微弯腰打算把它塞回缝隙去，但他又停了下来，把它拿出来，弄了一些到另一个小密封袋里，剩下的随意地扔到镜子旁边的置物柜里。  
这些年来他总是指望下一次不会用到这些克他命，就像他的老师杰克·洛林说过的那样，他总是抱着一些不应该的期待，这让他在困境中越陷越深，却又似乎也算是一线希望。  
他当然不愿意承认，然而可笑的是，当杰克因为他而死掉之后，这人过去所说的一切都变成了金口玉言。  
这是一个周六，他至少还有一个周日可以让他恢复状态。整个CIA的行政人员都知道，埃弗雷特·罗斯在杰克死去的那次行动中受的伤很重，那让他无法摆脱神经痛的纠缠，当然下半辈子也就得跟克他命系在一起。  
哪怕被发现他在使用药物的余韵中，局里也没有人会指责他的用药行为，但他从不会让自己在工作场合有任何不专业的表现。所以，周末是一个寻欢作乐的好机会，足以发泄掉镇痛剂带来的多余的作用。  
走进地灵酒吧时，罗斯已经感觉到克他命带来的渴求，至少在他眼里，每个路过的男人的胸部都变得非常令人感兴趣，当然与此相同的还有他们的臀部和胯下。  
他已经习惯了这种事，药物让性的索需取代痛苦，不管怎么算都是划得来的事。虽然他很清楚自己此生从未爱上过什么人——这是指杰克那种亲情之外的爱——这并不妨碍他每次在必须时来到兰利附近的GAY吧，找上那么一两个不知名的家伙来一场酣畅淋漓的性交。  
他并不是一个深具吸引力的男人，至少如果仅仅从外表上而言，但是在这种地方，多得是着急着找个同性交配的家伙，罗斯对此心中有数。作为一个CIA老探员，他很清楚如何吸引他人注意到自己——他让自己在人群中显得与众不同。  
就像过去的每一次那样，没有任何的惊喜，就连比他高大的人妖酒保莉莉安娜所说的话都一样——  
“看那边，北鼻。”浓妆艳抹的莉莉安娜压低嗓音羡慕地说，“有年轻小伙子在看你。”  
“几个？”罗斯问。  
“我真是恨你，亲爱的。”莉莉安娜扁着嘴，“三个，两个在你左边一点，他们看起来像朋友或者情侣，可能想跟你来个三人行什么的。至于另一个……”  
莉莉安娜挑了挑纤细的眉，一面擦拭玻璃杯，一面贴近罗斯的耳边：“哇哦！在这里调酒的夜晚真令人火大，如果我今天不上班，我得把他的目光抢过来。”  
“那么他很英俊了。”罗斯抬头喝干了面前的一小杯威士忌。  
“何止！我打赌他的屁股动起来就像马达一样。”  
酒保露骨的评价终于让罗斯转过了头，他与那双情侣的目光交汇了片刻，在他们眼中看到一种试探和挑逗，但他在今晚并不太想跟两个人在一起，这种消耗性很大的节目一般会被他调整到带调休的周末。  
他看偏右一点的角落。一束橘色的灯光笼罩在黄色的沙发上，穿着透明网眼T恤的黑皮肤男子坐在上面，他靠着沙发，用一种慵懒的姿势，手里端着一杯酒，强健的倒三角身躯在透明布料下若隐若现，下半身紧绷的皮裤反射着诱惑的光，让人能够清晰地感受到皮裤下的长腿和上半身同样强壮有力。  
男子腰间有一块会反光的东西，罗斯眯起眼睛，发现那是只金边镶嵌着有红色宝石眼睛的黑豹头皮带扣。  
男子留着胡须，和他的头发一样卷曲的短胡须修饰着他的面部轮廓，让他看起来既性感又有一点奇妙的可爱，他的眼睛黑白分明，当罗斯看他时，他同样朝他看来，脸上露出笑意，但不知为何，罗斯联想起的却是咧开嘴唇的某种大型猫科动物。  
黑色的豹在流动的灯光中起身走来，当他在罗斯身边坐下时，罗斯看到那对情侣露出有些失望的表情。  
“今夜有约？”男子转脸看向罗斯，他把胳膊放在吧台上，肩头高耸。  
“还没。”罗斯将视线转向他，“我选你的话，有什么好处？”  
“我也不知道。”男子笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿，这个有些过大的笑容让他看起来年龄更小，更天真，也更加危险，“你想要什么？”  
罗斯注视着他的脸，抬手打了个响指。  
“给他来包糖粉。”他说。  
男子伸出手，抓住了他的手腕，正拿着一包粉末走过来的莉莉安娜停下了脚步，观望起来。  
“如果你只是想爽一下，”男子把他的手拉到自己面前，双眼望着他，缓缓低下头去。  
罗斯习惯性地皱起眉头，下一秒，他的手背感受到人体的炽热与湿润。  
“我保证，不用这玩意也能让你满意。”

 

02  
有趣。  
杀手在车中看向CIA探员时这样想。  
副驾位摊开的资料夹中黑白照片上的埃弗雷特·罗斯手中握着一把格洛克17，超远距离拍摄使照片充满颗粒。  
站在餐车旁手里端着咖啡的罗斯变得真实而丰满，他是彩色的，阳光穿透白色的衬衫，让他能窥出衬衫下人类肌体的方位。  
在这个距离里，他的判断不会有多于2mm的偏差，这决定他能随时抽出武器将对方一枪致命。  
“你必须小心埃弗雷特·罗斯，他就像一头埋伏在草丛里的蜱虫，看起来不太起眼但是如果被他咬住的话，你得切掉整块血肉才能让他松口。”  
导师的话犹在耳边，面部尖削的白种男人眼尾细微地抽搐着，显然在这位CIA中高层手里吃过不少亏。  
“我讨厌他。”  
想着这句话，提恰拉露出笑意。不远处的探员正让人在他的热狗肠上加上更多的起司酱。  
那导致他拿着热狗时像小心翼翼地端着一朵怪形怪状的花。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯不起眼的说法被杀手否定了，他在能够遮挡自己视线的车窗后凝视着进食中的男人。  
罗斯很钟爱那些酱，他身材很小巧，而且瘦削，当他用粉色舌头舔舐沾满浅黄色酱汁的手指时，杀手开始好奇他吃下去的高热食物到底被用在了哪里。  
很快他得到了答案，他杀死了一个受到CIA保护的坏种之后，埃弗雷特·罗斯出现在尸首旁边，在长满野草的土地上，法医离开之后，探员在那蹦了起来，咬牙切齿地挥舞他的胳膊。  
他听不见太远处的声音，一切就像在观赏默片，罗斯演出着说着脏话的暴走和埋怨，最后他抓了抓银色的头发，脸上充满焦虑，并不内疚。  
那天晚上探员去了地灵酒吧，一个染着好几种颜色头发鼻孔穿环的男人把手伸进他的腰带里。  
杀手坐在角落，直到前一秒，他还在笑着，就像一个起劲儿地围着鞋盒看里面的白班天牛在干嘛的小学生。  
他的手指碰到腰间的S4M，来自俄罗斯的无声杀器贴在他的小腹上，温暖而坚硬地提示他燃起杀戮的欲望。  
这并非常态。  
他站起身，喝光杯里的酒，留下钱然后离开。  
兰利，一个属于CIA的地方，中情局总部所在地，一个因为它的特殊用途而存在的城市。在这里，大部分人都处于自己从未察觉的密切监控之下，外来人有妻如此。  
杀手当然知道自己不应该在这停留得太久，否则即便是一个已经退下一线，更多工作集中在培训和提供后勤保护的探员也可能会给他带来一些麻烦。  
但是他反复地回到这里，在几个月的时间里，他离开美国前往世界其他地方，在所到之处制造死亡和恐惧。  
然后，他找到一个归处。  
一个不属于世界第一流杀手“黑豹”的归处。  
他收拢爪子，无声地走进那家酒吧，找到一朵银色的花，目睹他被其他人摘下，或者孤独地离开这里。  
花有着诡秘的气息，或者这件事都带着那种味道——一种即将腐败的甜味。  
提恰拉并不是用嗅觉闻到这种气味的，他自己也觉得怪异，但父亲留给他的极少数的话告诉他，那是用灵魂嗅到的气味。  
在生养他的那片西非草原上，他的祖先们用灵魂呼吸着，在成年仪式之前嗅到狮子的行迹，在祭祀时闻出为自己诞下子嗣的那个女人。  
这让他罕见地感到困惑，这种情绪会要了一个杀手的命。但是他无法与自己的灵魂抗拒，他比许多杀手都要更加敏锐和快速，除了强大的肉体和经验之外，他总是更多地信任直觉。  
危险、或惊喜，灵魂总会告诉你，区别只是，并非每个人都能够如愿以偿地听见这种声音。  
他想要那朵花，即便他并不需要多么仔细就能察觉到药物对探员的影响。  
罗斯到这里来的时候，如果他选择跟一个陌生男人一起走，他的欲望就像火星那么明亮，将花朵的边缘都烧灼得扭曲变形。  
那并不是他真正的姿态。  
提恰拉更喜欢焦虑得反复舔吮手指的埃弗雷特·罗斯，皱得像个小山丘的眉头，因为生气而挥舞的拳头和充满失望的带着一点蓝色的透明眼睛。

“我保证，不用这玩意也能让你满意。”  
杀手拒绝了会沉醉与甜蜜的糖。  
“我知道你的全部，”他没有这样说但是能够听见自己的声音，“并将接受一切我所未知的你。”  
黑色温暖的手指温情地插入银色的发丝里。  
而欲火焚身的探员对他说：“操我。”  
……

————————————————————

Rain, rain, go away  
Come again another day  
Barney’s friends want to play  
rain, rain, go away  
矮个儿的金发男孩站在水槽旁的老旧木凳上，费力地清洗着塞满水槽的脏盘子。  
带着紫色碎花的塑胶家务手套对他而言实在太大了，他不得不让整个身子贴近水槽，避免手里的盘子因操作失误而掉到地上。  
他的T恤从胸口之下被弄湿了，紧贴在微凸的小孩肚皮上，并且正在弄湿他那条带破洞的短裤。  
他认真地洗着碗，努力地忽略从窗外传来的附近孩子们的玩闹声。带着洗洁精的水从他的衣服上流到地上，不管怎么样，当他费力地把盘子在水池旁叠好，从凳子上下来的时候，他滑倒了。  
挥舞的手击中了盘子，盘子在脚边摔碎，尖锐的碎片割破了男孩大码拖鞋里小小的脚。血流出来，他不敢喊叫，父亲的怒骂声响起来。  
“瞧瞧你又干了什么，埃弗里！”  
因为长期酗酒，身躯浮肿的男人的声音含含糊糊地，但他的恼怒却清晰得令人心生恐惧。  
男孩瑟缩着，他没有站起来，而是用手捂住了头。一只粗壮的拳头立刻落在那里，男孩蜷起身子，下意识地用浑身上下最坚硬的部分来抵挡。  
殴打就像疯狂落下的暴雨。  
Rain, rain, go away  
男孩无声地唱。  
“我要杀了你，你这个做不好任何事情的蠢猪。”男人抽出腰间的皮带。  
Come again another day  
男人拽起男孩湿漉漉的T恤，露出他满是伤痕的脊背，他太瘦了，每一道伤痕都在视觉上因凸起的肋骨而产生了扭曲。  
新的伤痕很快出现了，迅速地肿起来，就像在男孩身上长出了交错的绳索。  
“你会杀了他的，不，停下！”那是莉莉的声音，一个嗑药但善良的女人，她因为父亲能够提供药物而跟他在一起，她有一口被毒物破坏的摇摇欲坠的牙齿，但是这是唯一会阻止男人的人。  
Lily’s friends want to play  
男孩偷偷地改了个词儿，莉莉来的第一天曾经对他说，嘿，我是莉莉，埃弗雷特，我们做朋友吧！  
“滚开！你不是他妈，你没有资格管他！”  
男人把女人推开，扒开她的腿，把她的裙子拉起来，粗暴地扯下开她的内裤。  
“看！快看”男人一把拽起男孩的头发，强迫他看着女人的腿间，“看啊！这不是把你生出来的那个洞！傻逼！”浓厚的酒臭味喷在男孩脸上，男孩闭上眼睛，他看见莉莉恐惧而畏缩的眼神。  
“为什么闭上眼？你不想看吗？这就是女人的玩意儿，你不想要吗，你想当个基佬吗？你不是我的儿子，你是个变态——埃弗里，我得亲手杀了你——”  
男孩晕了过去，他可能真的会死，这一次。  
他这样想着，嘴里满是血液的味道。

扰攘的酒吧里，金发的男孩早已不复存在，银发探员微笑着挥开轻抚自己的手。  
“操我。”他说，“要么滚开。”

rain, rain, go away  
探员无声地在心中唱着这支歌。他知道自己要什么，从那时候开始就是这样，他从不畏惧死亡，而痛苦，如果能够阻止更痛苦的事，他根本不在乎。  
“我爱你，儿子。”父亲一边喝酒一边说，瞪着血红的眼睛看向他，“我爱你，埃弗里，当我揍你，你得记住这一切的原因。”

他不要爱。  
他只要令人痛苦的雨远离，即便只有一天，一刻，一分一秒。

杀手发出叹息声，它被音乐和人们的交谈声掩去。他很少真正发出属于自己的声音，他的职业让他知道自己越少发出声音就越安全。  
但是明确的拒绝还是让提恰拉感到细微的疼痛，但这疼痛并不来自他本身，而来自拒绝他的人。他再度抬起手，抚摸着罗斯滚烫的脖颈，这次的动作带着分明的情色感。  
罗斯没有再次拒绝他的抚弄，他掏出钱放在桌上，转过身拿起外套。  
他们一起走出门去，推开酒吧大门那一刻，提恰拉伸手搂住罗斯的肩，探员抬起头看他，露出一个轻蔑的笑。杀手阻止他回头，他捏着他热乎乎的下巴，凝视片刻之后吻向他的唇。  
但罗斯还是从他手里滑走了。  
“找个地方。”他说，“我会张开大腿任君采撷。但不是这里。”  
提恰拉眯了一下眼，那种痛楚再度击中了他，他用力地捏住罗斯的脖颈，不容拒绝地咬住他的嘴唇。但在他吻上去的那个瞬间，他手上的力量变得缓和而轻柔。  
他并不想拧断他的脖子，那脖子倔强得有些僵硬。

在副驾位上把剩下的克他命塞进嘴里，罗斯看向远方，感觉理智迅速从脑海中退却。克制和距离感在数十年的CIA生涯中已经刻骨铭心，放纵对他来说在没有外物帮助支持下是难以达成的。  
男人从上车之后就没有说过一句话，罗斯当然也无心揣测，他只是观察了一下，这辆车里看起来很正常，不像存在什么可以一击致命的东西。他早已放下心来，真正开始期待一场能够让人舒畅的性爱。  
感觉自己脑子里那些欲望开始无拘无束地蹦跳起来之后，罗斯瞥了一眼提恰拉，他注意到那些黑色卷曲的胡须也长在喉结部位，那让他感觉到一种毛茸茸的躁动。  
“是卷的吗？”他吞了口唾沫。  
提恰拉看向他，黑色的眼睛在黑夜里亮着。  
“我指下面。”罗斯调整了一下坐姿，让自己好像在说晚餐一样自然。  
提恰拉回头看了一眼前方的路况，再度看向探员，没有回答他的提问。  
罗斯若无其事地看着前面，有那么一会儿，车里没有任何声音。他动了动鼻子，像吸鼻涕那样抽了抽气，然后皱起眉头，迅速地转过身弯下了腰。  
提恰拉的眉头跳了一下。  
罗斯拉开他的裤链，迅雷不及掩耳地把他掏了出来。  
“卷的。”他听见从自己肚子那边传来的咕哝声，然后被含了进去。  
黑色的帕加尼Zonda在深夜的路上突然打了个颤，随即呜咽着转向前方不远处亮着紫色霓虹广告牌的公路旅馆。

03  
紫色交错着粉色，勾画出挑逗裸女的霓虹灯箱投映在Zonda的玻璃上。  
车内充满男性低沉的喘息和令人遐想无限的粘稠声响，提恰拉的手潜入胯下的黑暗中，人发的毛绒感纠缠在他手指的缝隙里。  
他把勤劳采蜜的工蜂拽起来，霓虹灯光像鬼火一样在罗斯眼里跳跃并且照亮他发红的脸。  
他嘴唇晶亮，眼神迷蒙得就像糊了一层流动的清漆。提恰拉抚摸着他热烘烘的脑后，舔舐着罗斯嘴唇上那些暧昧的体液。  
他动作很轻，探员发出不快的哼唧声，提恰拉吻向他的嘴，让那东西不能继续抱怨下去。  
这当然不是什么充满温情和爱意的举动，提恰拉却迅速沉迷。当人们纯洁得像鸡雏时，他们不会明白舔舐交换体液和玩弄对方隐私的地方为什么不让人恶心，反而是一种兴致勃勃的事儿。  
提恰拉有各种各样的经验，他相信探员罗斯也少不了，但他还是那样轻易地沉了下去，像一块吸饱了水的海绵沉入海底。  
他坚决地索取着，而罗斯奉送他炽热柔软的舌尖，亲吻就像融化的巧克力一样黏糊，又像在打奶油那样绵绵不绝地缠绕。  
罗斯的手探进提恰拉的裤子里，夜色一般的男人的大手落在探员像猫一样翘起的臀部，西装裤当然还在那里，但因为手的力量，它时而被搓揉出褶皱，时而被拉得平整无比，仿佛马上要从线缝处迸裂。  
药物让罗斯的欲念变得极强，在不知道是第几次他想要摆脱亲吻溜下去直接对提恰拉干点什么之后，提恰拉把他的领子揪住，搂着他的肩把他从车里拽了出来。  
罗斯像个动物一样拧来拧去试图摆脱控制，并且总是试图摸男人的敏感处，提恰拉只得搂住他的腰把他抱起来。  
在登记时，旅馆老板娘对在另一个人身上做奇怪动作视而不见，她眼睛盯着播放肥皂剧的破电视，嚼着口香糖把钥匙扔了过去。  
为了开门，提恰拉把他放了下来，罗斯的手从身后探进他的T恤揪住他的乳头，提恰拉把他拽到前面去，推进打开的门，罗斯扑进屋里，趴在被路灯光照亮的床上。  
提恰拉打开灯，关上门。他回头时探员的西装裤已经不见了，他前半身趴着，屁股高高地撅起来，黑色的紧身三角裤随着他的动作摇晃着。  
提恰拉发现他穿着有彩色条纹的充满孩子气的袜子，那些袜子本来藏在西装裤里，现在却暴露在细细发红的脚踝上。  
“你翘着屁股是想挨打吗？”杀手有些好笑地说道。  
那个屁股停下了晃动，缓慢降落下来，安放在柔软的小腿肚上。  
“不，埃弗里不想挨打。”罗斯的声音从被揉成一坨的被子里极轻地传来。  
提恰拉的眉头终于重重地拧了起来。  
他手中的埃弗雷特·罗斯的资料，缺失了7岁之前的部分。  
身材高大的男人在床边坐下，在并不十分明亮的光芒中仔细地看着探员露出的部分皮肤，轻而易举地在他的腿上找到很多陈年旧伤的痕迹。  
他注意到他右边发红的膝盖边缘有一处较为明显的伤痕，那有些像他自己身上那些年幼时历经战火所得来的伤——就愈合的时间而言，应该是很久之前的重伤。  
有什么人用刀子在那个地方割过，伤痕并不规则，所以，是反复的切割。  
谁会想要挖掉一个孩子的膝骨？  
在除了战乱中的恐怖之地以外的地方，以开明和包容闻名于世的美国？所有本土CIA探员都必须在美国成长，拥有美国国籍。  
提恰拉之用了很短的时间就靠近了真相——他不想知道的真相。  
他卷起罗斯的西装，把他的衬衫推上去。他的身材就像提恰拉想的那样，柔软而有韧性，但因为年龄和告别第一线而有一种微妙的松弛感，但还谈不上自暴自弃。  
在探员裸露的背上他仍然能敏锐地找到一些愈合长久的伤口，那些伤口已经很难被发现，如果他不是一个熟知如何去伤害他人和治愈自己的人，提恰拉相信自己会忽略掉这些。  
他的手贴上罗斯的背，用了一点力气地压下去，罗斯在被他碰到的时候微微颤抖了一下，并没有做出反抗。  
提恰拉的眼睛看向罗斯的西装里隆起的地方，他的手在那里。手指的触感告诉他，至少有两三根肋骨上能够明显地摸到骨骼碎裂过又长合的痕迹。  
杀手缓慢地抽出手，探员从被子里侧过头看着他，眼神充满渴望。提恰拉抚摸着罗斯已有皱纹的脸，感觉他微凉的皮肤和指尖裹在一起。  
他看到他银色的头发，它本来是金色的，随着年岁渐长很快褪去了那种明亮的色彩。有一些人的基因就是这样，容易白头，但是……或许并不是他以为的那么简单。  
罗斯含住提恰拉经过自己唇边的拇指，这是一个明显的暗示。杀手弯下腰，亲吻罗斯露出的背。  
他的嘴唇落下时，已经变得十分敏感的罗斯发出舒适的叹息声。提恰拉顺着他的脊骨向下亲吻，剥去他的内裤。  
他不出意外地看见一个臀部的伤口，是一个小小的，手指尖那样的凹陷。这种愈合后的形状说明那个地方曾经被挖去一块血肉。  
“你太慢了。”罗斯说，他冷静地埋怨着。这种情绪被提恰拉敏锐地察觉，杀手问道：“你已经清洗过了吗？”  
“我有礼仪。”罗斯回头看着黑色的男人，注意到他有极长卷曲的长睫。  
他当然知道男人注意到了他身上的伤痕，并不是完全没有人会注意到这些，但是并不是每一次都会有人提问，更不会有人在打炮时过度关注这些来倒胃口。  
彼此又不是心灵伴侣，无需如此多事，身体的亲密不代表关系的亲近，到了第二天，大家不过是陌生人。  
但是。罗斯想，这家伙看起来如此多情。他应该当做没有看见，没有在服药之后还能够拥有如此精准的感知和分析，他乐意享受，即便对象可能是个情种。  
管他的呢？太阳升起的时候，他有把握，自己仍将独自一人。  
“我也有。”提恰拉说，他把罗斯拉起来，开始解他的衣扣。罗斯毫无耐心地同时脱掉提恰拉的T恤，解开他的黑豹腰扣。  
提恰拉扯掉罗斯的内裤，陡然地把他拽起来，罗斯用腿夹住他的腰，男人的力量大得让他有些惊讶。  
但他很快就在热水的冲击下不再介意，他在浴室里双手撑着墙，感觉男人亲吻着待会儿他会进入的地方。  
被包裹在温暖湿润的手掌心搓揉的感觉让罗斯舒服得闭上眼睛哼哼，这让他站起来的地方站得更直，甚至能感觉有什么迅速地流出来。  
提恰拉感觉强而有力热流冲击自己的手指，克他命让人变得想要排泄，但是被这样掌握着竟然能毫不在乎地释放出来，提恰拉清楚，作为一个老牌CIA探员，这只能是罗斯刻意肆意而为的结果。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯在一次行动中受过重伤，关系要好的同事兼老师在那次行动中死去，自此之后罗斯退居二线，回到兰利，不再那么频繁地出外勤而是更多在局内培养新人。据说这些都跟那次受伤的后遗症有关，精神类镇痛药让他不得不从最危险的地方离开。  
然而提恰拉明显地能够察觉到罗斯强大的自控力，除了想要之外，他一切所谓的沉醉都是刻意管理的结果。  
而这，令人难过。  
提恰拉关上水，温柔地亲吻了一下那垂在苍白双腿之间泛红的性器。  
他想要得到这个人，埃弗雷特·罗斯，他很明确地知道自己对他有兴趣。但是，此时此刻，他想要跟他做爱，而非纯粹的性交。  
黑色的有力的手捏住罗斯的下巴，迫使他看向自己。  
“我会进到你里面。”提恰拉凝视着那双泛着血丝的眼睛，“干你。”  
男人顶了上去，罗斯感觉到自己被涂抹了润滑剂的地方开始被缓慢地推开。  
“以及……”  
“爱你。”

热水拍打着罗斯的头顶，他在水帘里反复地眨着眼睛。  
他反抗了。  
爱。  
他真的反抗了。  
他汗毛倒竖了，在这个破旧的，地上满是水锈的汽车旅馆的浴室里，他挣扎着想要逃开，但是随恐惧而来的是极端的爽，无法形容，巨大的东西捅了进来，精准地顶在前列腺上，就算是他自己搞都不会那么精准。  
他想尖叫，说不定他真的叫出了声音。在那一瞬间他后悔无比，他应该听从自己的直觉而不是小看了一个看起来就想打一炮的家伙。他提到了爱，然后操了进来，然后操得极端的爽，每一次都让他的身体比他的脑子更快速地给出反馈。  
一开始从后面干着，很快他的腰已经没什么知觉，除了被操之外已经没有什么特别的感受，他听见水声，应该是自己又尿了出来。  
噢！该死的克他命。  
他的脚发软，但不能蹲下，那个不知名的男人咬着他的脖颈后面，令人疼痛的那种力度。同时还在吮吸他的皮肉。  
而这个恐怖的男人还会抽空问他，你觉得怎么样，爽吗？这儿？是的我知道就是这儿。  
废他妈的话，他都尿了，他还想怎么样？  
接下来的事证明这男人的确还能怎么样，他把他翻过来，面对他，打开水龙头冲了一遍，水甚至还有点凉，他还没有来得及骂人，黢黑的臂膀就抓住了他的腿弯，他只能抱住男人的脖子，让他把自己举起来。  
那根就像长了骨头的胳膊一样捅了进去，狗日的一点也不像里面只有一条海绵体。上帝知道那种恐怖的感觉，你的整个身体都长在别人的鸡巴上，真他妈宛若在云端。  
罗斯仔细地回忆了一下，他悲惨地发现自己在昨夜哭过，男人抱着他从浴室一直干到床上，他能听见那种进出自己身体的声音变得像丝绸一样顺滑，然后他体会到强烈的高潮，令他的脚趾头抽筋，以至于忽略了自己到底射到了什么鬼地方。  
他好像射了很长时间，或者干脆到后面就不是大家以为上床时会从鸡巴里射出来的那种东西，他甚至不知道自己到底是什么时间什么地点这么做的，是连续的还是中间间隔了的……  
反正不管是怎么样，他都被钉在那根大屌上呢！  
见他妈的鬼！所以他到底是什么时候把真名告诉这个男人的？是在他叫他北鼻的时候，还是还叫他蜂蜜的时候。  
噢……不……  
可能是最后……  
罗斯用手抹了一把脸上的泡沫。  
他记得男人性感低沉的声音在他耳边轻轻地说：睡吧！睡吧，我的玫瑰。

“玫瑰？”罗斯水淋淋地顶着一头泡泡从厕所冲到床边。  
提恰拉弯曲着一条腿床上，被子扔在一旁，毫不介意自己一丝不挂，微笑着。  
罗斯光着身子踮了踮脚，甩了甩头，然后握紧拳头，怒火冲天地走了回去。  
“FUCK!”

04  
“告诉我，你是认真的？”身穿白衣的安道妮·玛荷科摇晃着手里的东西说道。  
罗斯看向诊室天花板。  
“哪一个？”他说。  
“无套内射或者用套套接精液来验艾滋。如果可以的话，两个一起。”  
罗斯冲她笑了笑，把手里的黑色塑胶袋打开，套在女医学博士拿着避孕套的手上。  
“两个都是。”  
“哇哦！”安道妮把那玩意扔进塑胶袋，用两个指尖嫌弃地拎着，晃晃悠悠地扔到桌上去，“你引以为傲的自控力去哪儿啦？”  
“有时候知道得少一点也不会让人质疑你的智商，安道妮。”罗斯长长地吐息着，“我要加急。”  
“加急！当然是加急，”满脸雀斑的女博士摇着她红色的卷发，“你知道能查出AIDS的窗口期有整整两个礼拜之长，所以只能从对方的体液下手。所以……”  
她暧昧地拍了拍罗斯的肩，抛给他一个媚眼：“是什么样的男人能直接干到你的脑子。”  
“我不知道，可能是长颈鹿那么大的外星人或者黏糊糊触手怪兽。”罗斯把她从自己肩上拉下来，凝视她的绿眼睛，“加急，OK？我是认真的。”  
“那么这两周你得禁欲，避免有可能传染给别人。”罗斯走向门口时，安道妮在他身后说。  
“我知道。”罗斯在门口停下来，他略微地回忆了一下与红发怪咖一起度过的大学生涯，那时候他们不过是熟悉的陌生人，并没想到会因为后来在CIA和痕迹检验中心工作而产生交集。  
安道妮甚至帮助他弄到了止痛的必需品……如果没有她那些人际关系，或许这档子事会变得更麻烦一些。  
当然，她是个蕾丝边，毫无疑问，这也对彼此的友谊有所促进。  
罗斯挥了挥手：“结果出来给我电话。”  
安道妮没有回答，但罗斯知道，她会很尽心地帮他解决掉这个小插曲——

——前提是一切的始作俑者没有再次出现的话。  
当CIA特别探员从那个用来隐瞒身份的小型物业装修公司离开时，前台肥胖的南美大妈朱莉对这位“老板”打了个招呼，预祝他下班之后的时光一如既往地充满愉悦。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯对此不以为意，他知道自己在下班之后会去自己熟悉的意大利餐厅点上一份肉酱意面，配上加了薄荷叶的柠檬水，再来上两根烤肠，然后他会就回到自己的住所，洗一个澡，在肋部隐约的痛楚中睡去或者醒来。  
当然，偶尔他也会加班……这种情况在他开始淡出一线之后变得越来越少，而高效的工作方式让他很少需要在家里为菜鸟探员们的训练备课。  
除了偶尔为了释放药性副作用的寻欢之外，对比他之前的工作，现在的日子基本上可以用“平静安详”来形容，或者是“毫无兴奋之处”。  
他已经很久没有愉悦过了，即便是脸上堆满笑容，但罗斯很清楚，那种珍稀的感情宛若被厚重的塑料布覆盖的家具一样，很难被真切地想起。  
那本来就是一种罕见之物，他并不那么在乎，他是这么认为的。  
在很久之前，他尝试过完全没有这玩意也生存了下来，不管是被锁在漆黑无光的的楼梯间还是扔在冰冷的地下室，身上连块好肉都没有，伴随他的只有自己的呻吟。  
或许杰克·洛林存在的那段时间里他拥有过它，可那又怎么样呢？他的离开把它也带走了。  
罗斯从那幢不起眼的灰色楼房里走出来，一边走一边从西装兜里掏他的车钥匙。按照探员多年来养成的习惯，他的左手负责这项工作，而右手紧贴在腰侧——一个优秀的特工的手永远不会距离他的配枪超过五厘米。  
当罗斯意识到他差点把枪抽出来并且开了一枪之后，他停下了脚步，站在前往自己爱车路线的中途，看向那个差点引发他肌肉反射的元凶。  
黑皮肤的男人穿着最常见的那种白色T恤和蓝色破洞牛仔裤，他舒展着身体，坐在楼下那个有些破败的小型社区公园掉漆的木头长椅上喂鸽子。  
一群鸽子围着他啄食地上的饲料，其中一只落在他胳膊上，他们之间的距离并不太远，罗斯能看到鸽子的爪子在他手腕上造成的白色划痕。  
他不以为意地笑着，阳光让白色的鸽子和他的笑容看起来灿烂无比。  
罗斯的眉头微微跳了跳，男人已经发现了他，他抛掉手上的饲料起身朝他走来，那只停留在他臂膀上的鸽子扑棱着翅膀从二人之间飞过。  
“站在那里，别动，别过来，不要靠近。”罗斯按动了手里的车钥匙，车辆哔哔叫着回应他的动作。  
男人露出费解的表情，停住脚步，低头看了看自己的穿着。  
“我想，”他说，“我的打扮应该没有恶意。”  
“你就是恶意的本体。”罗斯大步朝自己的车走去。  
他拉开车门，一只大手按在了车门框上，罗斯摇了摇头。  
“你知道什么叫做一夜情或来一炮吗？你正在违反一个及其有助于公共良俗的大众约定。”  
罗斯转过身，看见深色性感嘴唇咧开露出的八颗雪白的牙齿。  
“我从不违反它，过去。”提恰拉轻声地笑着，他脸上短而卷曲的胡须修饰着这个笑容，让他在罗斯眼里看来格外无害。  
“要是我说的话，你应该坚持下去。”罗斯凝视那双微笑的眼睛，片刻后他这样说道。  
“要是我说的话，我明白这一点。”提恰拉扫视着他的脸，和夕阳一样带着暖意的目光让CIA探员感觉自己面部的皮肤开始僵硬起来。“所以我认为，这是你的问题，罗斯。”  
“啥？”罗斯下意识地皱起眉头，“关我屁事？”  
“你看，就是这样。”提恰拉完全无视了银发男人的粗口，他的注意力已经被他隆起纠结的眉心所吸引。  
黑色的拇指落在那坨紧梆梆的地方，罗斯的右手已经探进西装的衣襟，他心中充满拔出枪的想法，但克制让他清醒——他还不能因为被当街性骚扰就崩掉一个人。  
“违反了大众约定，又一次。我让你措手不及……”提恰拉的拇指揉捏着罗斯的眉心，他低下头，嘴唇几乎贴上他耳边修理整齐的鬓角，“你要怎么办？天……你真的很讨厌这样，是吗？”带着热气，罗斯耳朵里充满轻微的咕咕笑声。  
“关你屁事？”罗斯说。  
“啊，你一定想杀了我。”提恰拉退开一些，笑盈盈地望着身体僵直的罗斯，“我会尽力不让你这么做。”  
“啊哈！”罗斯假笑起来，“你能做什么？”  
“抚平你紧皱的眉头，让你变得没那么紧张？你让我觉得我有责任这样做。”  
“哈罗，你是在梦游吗？”罗斯冷漠地说道，“抱歉，我没时间应付阁下的自恋情绪。”  
提恰拉丢过去一个文件：“打开看看！你应该想知道这些。”  
罗斯狐疑地看看他，打开那个夹子，他看到了一份全面的性病检测报告。他迅速合上文件夹，从后面看向提恰拉，疑惑地眯起眼。  
“你不必如此。”罗斯说。  
“我理应如此。”提恰拉看看报告夹，“如果你想看的话我还有全套身体检查报告，包括体脂率新陈代谢与肺活量……”  
罗斯凝视着提恰拉，片刻之后他说道：“不，谢谢！”他晃晃文件夹，“这个就行。”  
银发探员重新打开报告夹，在浏览了一遍之后，他确定这是一份极为详细的检测报告，而且所有的结果都是阴性——这证明他面前的男人绝对不会给他带来任何的疾病隐患。  
“为什么？”罗斯在报告夹后面问道，“你到底想要做什么？”  
他让自己的视线努力落在打印纸面上。  
“一段长久的关系？是的，你已经有所表现了，来我公司门口堵我，说这些有的没的话，给我看你的性病报告，随便找个狗屎理由抚摸我。”  
罗斯眼里的字母变得有些轻微地模糊，他想起杰克在大学里招揽他的那一天。  
“嗨！孩子，你得去尝试你不曾拥有的生活，你可以拥有不同的人生。”

“我知道你还没有发问，但不管是什么，我拒绝。这就是我的回答。”  
罗斯收起文件夹，递给面前高大英俊的男人。

杰克·洛林已经死了。

罗斯转过身，他决定不再看提恰拉，他知道自己会发动车子，关上车门一骑绝尘。他会打报告改变伪装工作，下次用另外一个名字出现在另外一个地方，或许每天贴上可笑的胡须，染黑头发……  
总之，这件事情就此结束了。  
这才是“理应如此”。  
他伸出手，把车钥匙插进钥匙孔，旋转了一下，感觉到车体传来令人熟悉的震动。罗斯面无表情地看向前方，他目不斜视地拉住车门把准备关门，然后感觉有人拉开了车门。  
罗斯转头看去，他什么都没看清，面前的人靠的太近，模糊成一团暧昧的阴影。  
吻，激烈的，毫不犹豫的吻，极为快速地入侵他的口腔。  
眼角的阴影中有金色的阳光的颜色交错，仿佛从阴影中直透出来那样。  
狂暴而温暖的，无法拒绝的吻。  
罗斯的手指探进枪套，他摸到了扳机，但最终没有伸进去。  
“我知道了你的回答，但你并没有听我的。”  
湿润的嘴唇磨蹭着他的唇角，他能分明地感受到那双唇瓣是如何地性感。  
“所以……你的……是什么样？”  
罗斯喘息着询问。  
“你已经知道了。”提恰拉在他耳边说完，在他膝盖上放上一束报纸包起来的野花。

 

05  
深夜。  
房间里。  
一切都被夜染成沉默的蓝。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯坐在床上，面对未粉刷的水泥墙。  
他抬起手，把那张在手指之间来回翻覆过无数次的名片放到床上，多年CIA生涯练就的锐利眼力让他在如此暗淡的环境下仍能看到上面的人名。  
提恰拉。  
看到这个名字，他就不得不想起那场堪称癫狂的性，还有那个夕阳下突如其来的吻。  
名片放在明显由男人自己采摘的野花束里。  
花店里肯定没有那样淳朴的单瓣蔷薇和小野菊。  
罗斯的手指在名片上方停留片刻，移向一旁，拿起躺在那里的手机。

安道妮·玛荷科接起电话，转过头看一眼熟睡的妻子，光着脚下了地，走进洗手间。  
“三点十七分，罗斯。”一屁股坐在马桶上，安道妮发出询问，“话题照旧？”  
话筒中传来轻微而连续的笑声。  
“说吧，亲爱的，说吧！”她打了个呵欠，“如果你待会儿听见水声，那就是我在尿尿。”  
“还是那个老问题。”  
“那么我永远建议你找个人一起解决。”  
“而我永远怀疑……我知道这个世界上有很多人拥有婚姻，或者至少是固定的男友或女友。但是，安道妮，或许那都不是我。”  
“因为你永不尝试。”安道妮的声音通过话筒，在罗斯过于空旷的卧室中被放大。  
“我想。”男人坐在床边，他的双肩瘦削，肩头微微地几不可见地轻颤，“但我知道，我不能。”  
“我不是你，安道妮，也没有人会是你的兰妮。”  
“当然没有人会是我的兰妮。”安道妮说，“每个人都是独一无二的，你可别指望找到一个兰妮的复制体给自己，哦，对了，你这个基佬，那人还得正好长着个鸡巴。”  
“你说话可真难听。”罗斯的声音在房间里徘徊。  
“嗯，我知道！可能是因为现在是凌晨三点二十分，你说呢老伙计？”安道妮给他一个反问。  
“试试看，罗斯，每年我都得这么跟你说一次，不过什么都不会改变，你会拿出一大堆理由来证明你不能，你不会，然后你说服了自己，浪费了我宝贵的睡眠时间，全他妈一点没用，你不能怪我语气暴躁，我本来至少应该在六点才忍不住起来放个水的。”  
安道妮说到这里，不由自主地皱起了眉。  
“罗斯，你还在吗？罗斯？”  
在吐槽那么一大段的时候，她没有听见罗斯的声音。  
“抱歉，安道妮。”罗斯的声音终于响了起来，红头发的女博士松了口气。  
“抱歉……我只是在想，安道妮，我的身体虽然不太好，但是我有一种预感，不太好的预感……”  
“……什么预感？”  
“我觉得，说不定，我可能会……活得太久了……”  
女博士咬着下唇，她放下翘起的腿。  
“试一试，或者，就算你不尝试也没有什么关系。你知道，我就在这里，嗨……你还有我，不是吗?我可没打算嫌弃你活到七老八十还半夜给我打电话什么的，我不允许你这时候就开始责怪自己。”  
“是的。”罗斯说，“午夜安，安道妮。”  
他把那张名片拿起来扔进了垃圾桶。

清晨，郊外靶场，墨绿色的靶牌被子弹陆续强力地穿过，空气中充满火药的气味。  
身穿战术背心的提恰拉摘下护目镜，靶牌开始朝他移动过来，所有的弹孔都集中在一击必杀的心脏和头部。  
“老兄，真不错。”靶场的光头看守吹了一下口哨，“以沙漠之鹰的后坐力准头还能这么好。”  
“只是运气好而已。”提恰拉掏出耳塞付了款，提着运动包离开了靶场，朝着暂时的栖息之处跑去。  
这里毕竟是CIA掌握之下的兰利，不管是黑帮还是恐怖主义者都会远离这里，而一个优秀的杀手从不中断自己的训练，最好的选择就是这种拥有多种枪支的合法训练场所。  
靠近镇子中心时，人流量显著地增加了，有许多人出门遛狗，开始有最近熟悉起来的人们跟提恰拉打起招呼。  
“嘿！T医生。”一个满头银发的老太太牵着一只拳师犬，冲他友好地挥挥手。  
“安妮！早上好！国王最近怎么样？”提恰拉来到她面前蹲下，伸出手给那条狗闻了闻，然后搓揉了一下它密布短毛多褶皱的脸，在它的右眼睑和眉骨上有隆起的严重的抓伤痕迹。  
“好多了，自从送到你们幸福宠物医疗中心以后……”老太太凑到提恰拉耳边，神秘地道，“它再也没有看见邻居家的猫就发出哀鸣声了！”  
“那真是太好了！我们的心理治疗恢复得不错。不过关键还得主人进行配合——别害怕那些猫，好吗？大部分时候猫绝不愿意招惹体型比他们大得多的狗。”  
提恰拉站起来拍了拍手，冲老太太笑了笑。  
“你知道，受过伤的话……经历过总是会害怕的！那头短尾猫就那样蹿出来，国王差点被它抓瞎了眼。我到现在看见猫还是心有余悸。”  
“你得保护它，你是主人！”提恰拉安慰她道。  
“是的，我是主人！”老太太重复着提恰拉的话，似乎在给自己鼓劲儿。  
“我得去上班了，再见安妮！”提恰拉的余光扫过对街的小巷，他身为杀手的目力敏锐地捕捉到那个藏在小巷深处深蓝色车头。  
提恰拉若无其事地跑起来，在前面转了个弯，跑进挂着有巨大猫狗招牌的宠物中心里。  
打过卡之后，提恰拉沿着敞开的窗户走进自己的办公室，他放下包，来到窗边，用手指拨开一点点百叶窗。  
从窗户的缝隙中，他看见深蓝色的车辆从中心门前缓慢驶过，小个子的银发探员转头若有所思地望着他的方向。  
提恰拉放开窗帘，转身来到桌旁。他打开军用电脑，耐心地等待它连接上一个隐秘的频道。  
“黑豹？你不是在度假吗？”屏幕上，一个黑影那样问道。  
“米奇，我们在CIA和FBI中可以影响到什么地步？”提恰拉问。  
黑影欠了欠身：“你想怎么样？大家只不过是交易关系。”  
“一点小事而已。”提恰拉说道，“埃弗雷特·罗斯，我需要给他派一点活计，让我可以接近他。”  
“你忘记了……”黑影凑近屏幕，露出他那颗乱糟糟的头和浮肿的黑眼圈，“老大说过别靠近这个人，他可不是那种愿意跟我们做生意的对象。”  
“他已经不在一线很久了，没有那么要紧。”  
“那也不表示你可以去撩拨他，你是杀手，需要我提醒你吗？最好的那一种！还是说你终于打算拿小命冒险了？”  
“我干过他。”  
“你说啥？”  
黑影一瞬间消失，有什么东西落在地上发出沉重的响声。  
“我干过他，字面含义。”  
“是用枪还是……”声音有些遥远地传来。  
“米奇！”  
“OK，好，行，没问题，只要你愿意支付请人办事的费用……哦……”  
重新回到屏幕前的黑影说。  
“我的天哪……”

“我知道我从秘密行动处调到支援处以后一切就开始改变了……”  
罗斯站在打开的车后门外朝里面说着，“但我无法预料这种事也属于支援处工作的范围……不，我不是说我不愿意做这件事，你是个不折不扣的英雄，只是我没有……你知道的，没想到而已。”  
一条脖颈上佩戴着CIA专用项圈的马犬端坐在车椅上，吐出粉色的舌头，歪着脑袋看着眼前小个子的人类。  
在一个多小时之前，它被带到兰利基地的“农场”，交给正在那儿酷虐新手特工的银发男人。  
“嗯，就是这么难以置信。总而言之，你先下车。”探员抓了抓头说道。  
马犬迅速地遵从了指示，它轻快地蹦下车来，坐在罗斯身边。  
罗斯锁好了车，朝停车计时器里扔了一枚硬币，他低下头看了看手里的犬绳，叹了口气。名叫沃尔夫的马犬伸出一只爪子搭在他的手腕上。  
“不，我不需要安慰。”罗斯对那条狗说道，然后他觉得自己蠢透了。  
“我不需要……”他从兜里掏出那张名片，和他在那个凌晨扔进垃圾桶的一模一样。  
提恰拉，他或许有个别名叫“命运”。

“我一直在等你。”身穿合体休闲装的提恰拉在接待台前翻阅着手中的病历表。  
罗斯抬起眼睛，确定了一下高大的年轻男人并没有看他。  
“我在预约的时间带他过来，有什么做得不对吗？”  
“没有。”提恰拉看向他，这次英俊的黑人脸上没有任何笑意，“请跟我来。”  
提恰拉走在前面，罗斯迟疑片刻，牵着狗跟了上去，他听见男人在走廊里说：“你知道我指的是什么。”  
提恰拉推开自己办公室的门，罗斯带着狗走进去之后，提恰拉进屋关上门，他坐下来之后，罗斯也做了下来，他整理了一下西装，听见男人询问他狗受伤的来龙去脉。  
“沃尔夫是我老朋友的狗，她是个突击队特种兵，沃尔夫是一条经过特殊训练的狗。她在阿富汗执行任务时这条狗为了保护她受了很严重的枪伤，当这个小伙子恢复健康之后，他看到枪就会失去冷静……”罗斯看了一眼在地毯上安静趴伏的马犬，它用深色的眼睛充满期待地看向他。  
“他不能再执行任务了，但是他还很年轻，我朋友很忙，她委托我带他过来看看。因为你们中心有动物心理治疗方面的特长。”  
“我无法彻底治好他。”提恰拉把病例放在沙发扶手上。  
“什么？抱歉，我可能没听清……”罗斯侧过头，他有些难以置信得到这个答案。  
“心理创伤是不可能彻底痊愈的，我可以让他不再攻击持枪者，不再对人们狂叫，但是他不能恢复到之前的样子。”提恰拉修长的腿交叠起来，他的双手放在膝盖后面一点的大腿上，做出一个拒绝的体势。  
“但是……”  
“他应该退役，离开特种部队，在某个家庭里陪伴孩子们成长，和羊毛地毯壁炉为伴。”提恰拉打断罗斯的话。  
“他是一只军犬……他应该……”  
“在他成为军犬之前，他也只是一只资质非凡的小狗而已。”拥有长睫的，黑白分明的眼眸盯紧了银发探员。  
罗斯发现，面对这双眼睛，自己有些语塞起来。  
“他已经习惯了……他不能……他无法适应，你知道，就是那种平凡的宠物生活……”  
“没有人能够定义他的生活，除了他自己。”提恰拉把手伸下去抚摸马犬的头，在它的头盖骨左边有一处微微凹陷的地方，那是枪子从那擦过后留下的痕迹。

提恰拉开始跟马犬说话，罗斯似乎感觉他的动作变得越来越慢，就像电影里的慢动作镜头，他的声音也变得模模糊糊起来。  
他晃了晃脑袋，一切又恢复到正常速度，他看见提恰拉那双被他认为有些过分漂亮的眼睛朝他看了过来，听见他对他说话。  
“你为什么不接受改变的可能？”  
提恰拉的声音如雷贯耳地质问。  
“……什么？”罗斯难以置信地睁大眼睛。  
“我是说，你为什么认为他不能过家庭生活？”  
提恰拉有些迷惑地看向罗斯，他的声音在刚才又恢复了正常的大小。  
罗斯知道自己大概是走神了，他略微地点了点头，有些慌乱地回答道：“这方面我并不是专业人士，而你是。我会尊重你的看法……我会告诉我那个朋友，他……呃，她会知道的。”  
“如果她愿意继续治疗，我会为沃尔夫制作专门的心理恢复方案，他会被送去我们机构在郊外的训练场，我会主导这些的训练，并且在适当的时候将他引入一个已经饲养了犬只有小孩的家庭……”  
“很好。”罗斯点了点头，“我会转告她，你会给我一份书面的诊疗结果吗？”  
“接下来，我会对它进行一系列测试。”提恰拉站起身来，朝银发探员伸出手，“把它的牵引带交给我，军犬以此作为管理权移交给我的判断，否则它不会服从我。”  
罗斯一言不发地把牵引带放进提恰拉手中，他注意到提恰拉的手非常大，就像他的身材那样，什么都是大号的。  
他发现提恰拉的右手上有一些茧，这让他下意识地去看男人的另一只手，在那边他也看到了一些茧，于是他告诉自己这应该是训练犬只时绳索磨砺的结果——有一些犬在成年时还没有学会很好的服从，它们会拼命地挣扎想要摆脱绳索，从而给人造成伤害。  
当他意识到自己在注意一个毫无关系的细节时，提恰拉已经带着沃尔夫离开了，马犬经过“移交”之后十分乖顺地走在男人腿畔，连一公分都不会超出。  
罗斯坐在沙发上，他想起那句似乎只是走神而听错的话，露出自嘲的笑容。然后他开始打量整个办公室，发现所有的东西摆放得并不是那么井井有条，但带着一种混乱中的秩序感。  
他很快克制住了翻检办公室物品的想法，这让他的等待变得有些焦灼起来，但是他能够听见自己脑海里的声音。  
不，你不能更介意这个人。他只是在说那条狗而已。你不能总是去想他为什么在你面前没有半点笑意，而明明在听到通知赶到前台时是笑容满面的。  
你让他生气了。  
“我让他生气了……”罗斯叹了口气，低下头，他拧了拧袖扣，很快又坐直身体，避免弄皱身上笔挺的西装。

办公室的门被推开，罗斯朝那边看去。  
提恰拉走了进来，他手里没有牵着马犬。  
“它对持枪者的反应很大，我让它独自待一会儿冷静一下。”提恰拉无表情地翻动手中的表格，“情绪指数超过很多，治疗的时间可能会很漫长。”  
“不过这不要紧，”动物心理治疗医生这样说，“痛苦总是像冰雹一样突如其来，却要用漫长的岁月才能逐渐淡化。”  
“我觉得你在生我的气。”罗斯双膝并拢，端正地坐着说道，“我不希望这影响沃尔夫的治疗。”  
被打断宣布诊断结果的提恰拉把表格放在桌上，他背对着桌子，强健的臂膀撑在桌上：“你为什么会这么认为？”  
“你没有笑，从看到我开始。”罗斯说，“我不会为拒绝你而让你心情不好而道歉，但我希望我们之间的事不会牵连到沃尔夫。”  
“我们之间，”提恰拉重复了一下这个字眼，“是指只有我跟你知道的那些事吗？”  
“你知道我说的是什么。”罗斯冷漠地抬起头，强硬地与男人对视。  
“如果你说的是一再地拒绝我，长达半个月的时间甚至没有来个电话告诉我‘你是在痴心妄想，别再试图骚扰我’之类的事，或许我的确知道，并且，我没办法在知道这些之后面对你还能笑得出来。”  
提恰拉朝罗斯走过去，不笑的男人给探员带来很大的压力，他从沙发上站起来，试图平衡二人之间的紧张气氛。  
“跟你做过爱什么都代表不了，这只是成年人的消遣。”罗斯的眉头拧在一起，他灰蓝色的眼睛瞳孔微微地收缩起来，握成拳的手轻微地在裤缝旁反复抓握了几下。  
“提恰拉。”男人说着，“不是什么‘你’。”  
“一定要这样才能对话吗？”罗斯握紧拳头，他感觉有些呼吸困难，肋部也似乎开始隐隐作痛。  
“是的，叫我的名字。这样的话，我就忘记那些你口中什么都代表不了的事。”男人点了点头。  
“那好吧！”  
罗斯这样说着。  
他受过训练，他能够说出人们想要听的话，甚至比他们想要的更多。如果这样能够让一切顺利，罗斯想，他不会介意叫一个麻烦的一夜情对象的名字。  
“提恰拉。”他说。  
这下总该能好好说话了吧！——这句罗斯打算接下来说出口的话并没有机会离开他的喉咙。  
拉着百叶窗的房间里泛着淡蓝色的朦胧的光，男人就像一只黑豹那样，迅猛地攫取了它的猎物。  
罗斯并非毫无防备，他从提恰拉走过来的那一刻开始浑身的肌肉都已经缩紧，足够让它做出瞬时的极速反馈。  
但是。  
那是吻。  
炽热的，缠绵的，甚至是温情款款的吻。

凶猛袭来的嘴唇，从背揽住的胳膊几乎是同时落在身上，只用了数分之一秒的时间，男人已经笼罩了他的全部。  
探员瞪着他灰蓝色的眼睛，他看见浓密卷曲的黑色睫毛像清晨晒露水的蝴蝶的翅膀那样扇动着。柔软顺滑的舌尖温柔地叩击他的齿关，和那种疯狂席卷的气势截然不同，那种绅士的举动让他最终没有把拳头镶嵌在男人的侧腹要害上。  
男人的舌头带着柠檬奶糖的气味，这是他最喜欢的糖果的味道。  
或许正因如此，罗斯把男人放了进来。  
手从背后滑下去，没有在罗斯绑着枪的腰部停留，直接下落到臀部。  
隔着西装裤的抚摸和唇齿之间的动作频率完全一致，旋转着，搅动着，然后——  
那双手捏着他，带来一点点的疼痛，他腾空而起，被他用一个有些过分火辣的姿势抱了起来。  
罗斯自觉地张开腿，夹住男人强壮的腰，他感觉到他腰部的肌肉隔着几层布料滚烫地熨在自己敏感的大腿内侧。  
察觉到他的配合，提恰拉放开一边的手，扶上他的脑后，更深地吻他，令他窒息一般地纠缠和挑逗他。  
“我已经把之前的事都忘了。”提恰拉退开一些，舔着嘴唇说着，他的目光在探员红肿的嘴唇上流连。  
“我们从现在开始……”男人含着他的嘴唇，每说一个字就重复吮吸，有节奏地刺激着他的欲念，“就在这里，嗯？宝贝……”  
提恰拉轻轻地撕咬着他的咽喉，刺痛又灼热。  
“别说不……”  
男人抬起头，用额头顶住他的额头，眼睛锁定他的眼睛。  
“我知道你也想要。”  
提恰拉笑起来，他搂住他的臀，把他朝上拉了一些，让身材小巧的探员能够像一头无尾熊那样安然地呆在他身上。  
“不，我只是，”罗斯脸上带着深吻造成的晕红，搂着男人的脖颈，“觉得你笑起来很好看。”  
“那很好。”提恰拉说道，“让我爱你，宝贝。”  
“别那样叫我……”罗斯咕哝着，低下头，“我不会爱你。”  
他从未在情报工作和药物作用之外跟人如此亲密地接触。年届四十的埃弗雷特·罗斯突然意识到这一事实。

06  
黑色的男人在氤氲暧昧气息的办公室中发出宛若暗夜中猫头鹰呢喃一般的咕咕笑声。  
CIA探员回避的目光告诉提恰拉，他的进攻取得了阶段性的成绩。  
与所有人认为的顶级杀手不同，真正能够弹无虚发的并不是对冷热兵器了若指掌的人，而是擅长这一切的心理专家。  
在西非动乱的军阀混战中，拥有南美血统的老大选择了他，伪造了合法身份，带着他远离战乱来到欧洲，在那里度过了一段平静的训练岁月。其中要求掌控到最为细致入微的就是对于人类行为和心理的揣摩。  
“提恰拉，你必须知道在任何情况下，任何身份的人对即将发生的一切作何反应。”那个仿佛永远没有笑容的男人这样说道，当时他还是一个中年人，而现在他已经须发皆白。  
“唯有如此，你才能走在死神的身前，而不是成为杀手这个职业的祭品。”  
“然后，化身为死神本人。”

提恰拉注视着怀中的银发男人，虽然只能看到那些头顶的发旋，但他并没有移开目光。  
“你笑得像个夜猫子。”被凝视的探员终于愿意抬起头来。  
“是吗？”提恰拉反问道，他用手指整理了一下探员凌乱的额发。  
“是的，我这样认为。像一只奸计得逞的夜猫子。”罗斯说着，双眼看向男人，“让我猜猜，你在想什么。”  
“我在想什么？”提恰拉始终保持笑意，“我想你知道，看得出来，你是个聪明人。”  
“那么现在，聪明人认为你想要跟我再多干几次。”罗斯从提恰拉的怀抱中有些费力地抽出手来，探员注意到自己西装袖上被出的褶皱。  
他有些无奈地叹了口气，朝男人的胯下摸去。  
就在他即将碰触到牛仔布的一瞬间，提恰拉握住了他的手腕。罗斯不解地望向提恰拉，后者对他轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“不是现在。”英俊挺拔的医生表情惆怅地张开臂膀。  
罗斯眼中迷惑的表情持续了片刻，随后他迅速地抽回停留在半空中的手。  
“我想……”罗斯看向办公桌，又很快移向其他地方，“或许我的猜测有误。”  
接下来，罗斯拍了拍袖子，让自己站直，挺了挺胸。  
“那没什么，”他眨眨眼，频率比平时略高一些。  
提恰拉看着银发探员，他伸出手，试图抓住罗斯的手，但罗斯朝后退了一点，他昂着头，努力让自己看起来高一点，这让他轻微地吞咽了一下。  
然而那只黑色的、宽大的手并未退却，提恰拉在西装裤缝旁捕捉到男人的手，他抓住它，拿到面前，拇指搓揉着微热光滑的皮肤。  
“非常细腻。”提恰拉说着，用舌尖舔舐了一下罗斯的手背，“别以为我不想，玫瑰。”  
男人把体格娇小的探员朝自己的方向拉过来，他一直弯着腰，让罗斯可以在略高的地方 近距离地与他对视。  
“事实上，我的欲望比你想的要多得多。”提恰拉低下头亲吻罗斯的手背，“我想要你，现在，今天，明天，每个晚上……记得吗？我们已经从头开始了。虽然我们都知道接下来的不会是我们之间的第一次，但是我想当做第一次，OK？”  
“你是说……”罗斯的眉毛攒起一座小山，“你想要点儿……类似情调什么的？”  
“大概吧！那玩意儿这里可没有。”男人耸了耸肩，把那只白色的手覆在自己的双掌中轻轻搓揉着。  
“我不太挑。”罗斯说，“我是这么觉得的。”  
他说完以后，想了想，又点了点头：“我确定。”  
“天哪……”提恰拉看向天花板，然后他捂住眼睛，大声地笑了起来——

太阳已经彻底地落了下去。  
深蓝色的天空之下，深蓝色的车在兰利被夜色渲染成浅蓝色河流一般的道路上奔驰。  
手握方向盘，银发探员抬眼看向后视镜中坐在副驾驶位上英俊的黑人男子。  
此时的提恰拉正看向窗外，他穿着黑色的工字T，外面罩着件普通的白色衬衫，一条穿着皮裤的长腿略略抬起一些靠在车门上。  
显然，车前座的空间对他高大的身材而言有些太过逼仄，他不得不采用这样的姿势，也让罗斯有了一个窥视的机会。  
距离带着马犬去看病那天已经有小半个月的时间，在提恰拉那阵让空气都随之震动的大笑之后，他拽起他的手，用一只红色的圆珠笔写了个手机号码。  
“我将为你随传随到，当你需要的时候，打这个电话。”这样说完之后，提恰拉离开房间去接沃尔夫。  
之后这位医生给了他一份足金足两的狗子的心理诊疗病历，并且详细地解说了接下来要进行的治疗计划。  
在此过程中，提恰拉表现出了十足的专业，他没有任何挑逗的表示，包括眼神在内。  
沃尔夫真正的搭档亚瑟在得知一切后虽然有些失望，但还是用那些清楚明了的病情说明和计划得到了康复款项批复。  
当亚瑟对罗斯表示感激时，他不由自主地想起提恰拉衣冠楚楚地解说一切的模样——这让银发探员感觉既轻松又微妙的不满。  
必然是因为自己没有比他更快地表现出足够的专业所导致的！  
CIA探员这样想着，并认为自己或许永远都不会拨打那个电话号码，虽然他很快把它抄在了自己的随身笔记本上。  
然而，上帝总是让一切不期而至。

毫无疑问，埃弗雷特·罗斯是一个老练的CIA特别探员，这决定了他十分擅长揣摩自己的处境。  
不论是在战火纷飞的叙利亚，还是在看似平静却酝酿着风暴的欧洲大陆，在严刑逼供的牢房还是在衣光鬓影翻飞的上流宴会上，他都能把控自己的行动和安全。  
甚至是在服用了药物的放纵中，那种放纵也必然是受他所控的，掌握在一个早就在大脑中被建立好的范围之内。  
然而有时候这种掌握也会变得毫无用处，譬如今天上午，处长格伦·米勒的约见就在罗斯的预料之内，然而他却对此无可奈何。  
“老伙计，你知道，该来的总是会来。”格伦有些尴尬地来回抚摸着自己的光头，为特别行动处提供全面帮助让后勤处处长秃得十分彻底。  
“是的。”坐在格伦对面的椅子上，罗斯挺直了腰，“我当然知道。”  
“我们总是迎来一批又一批的新人，然后……这个世界变化得太快了，小家伙们越来越多，他们开始掌握话语权，然后……”处长摇着头，“他们就像我的头发那样背叛我们这些老家伙。”  
“我原本也没认为可以在农场呆得太久，”罗斯垂下眼眸，唇角努力牵扯出一抹笑意，“比较起特别行动处，后勤部可能更适合现在的我。”  
“你经验丰富，在带人上别有一手，我是说，你得到杰克的真传。”格伦深深地叹了口气。  
“够了，格伦。”罗斯竖起手掌，“这个评价很高了。对我而言。”  
他站起来，侧着身整理一下那个格伦太太制作的拼布坐垫。  
“我想，我应该去整理一下我的东西，然后去资料室报道。”  
“没问题，”格伦也站起来，“噢！等一下，罗斯。”他拉开一个抽屉，从里面拿出一个崭新的坐垫套递给罗斯。  
“拿着这个。”  
“送给我？”罗斯伸手接过坐垫套，端详着。  
“在资料室你会经常坐着，我想你需要一个，给自己买个好坐垫，老伙计。”  
“好的！”罗斯说，“好的，谢谢你！”他把厚实的坐垫套子抱在怀里，走出门去。  
他马不停蹄地走进自己的“前办公室”，关上门，把百叶窗帘调整为关闭。  
罗斯在自己的椅子上坐下来，他抱着那个坐垫套，伸手将自己桌上蚀刻着自己名字的三角磨砂玻璃铭牌转过来看了看，从旁边拖出一个文件箱，随手把铭牌扔进里面。  
然后银发探员长久地坐在那儿，他的手越来越紧地捂住身前的坐垫套，就像要把那块花花绿绿的拼布用品直接塞进自己的腹腔里。

那是前所未有的疼痛。  
他需要药，更多的。  
罗斯挣扎着拨通了红发博士的电话，然后在接通前一秒按下取消键。  
或许，他更需要别的东西……  
比如一些可以让他感觉好一点的内啡肽。

罗斯闭上眼睛，试图让自己能够轻松一点地靠在椅子上。  
然而他看见了杰克。  
“让我来。”他的导师说，“让我来掩护你。你从车下的下水道里离开——”  
杰克从身受重伤的他身边跑了出去，他伸出手，没有抓住他。  
“不要死，罗斯——”  
杰克在枪林弹雨中跳跃着，他就像一只在舞蹈的动作敏捷的蜂鸟。  
杰克调开了火力，让他顺着车下的空隙爬出了重火力圈。  
然后。  
蜂鸟折断了它的脖颈。

爆炸的巨响和火光带走了他的老师。一个身穿炸弹马甲的家伙成功地让一切都崩溃了——  
罗斯睁开眼睛。  
他低下头，看着自己被双手按紧的肋骨，那个地方的痛苦攫住了他的大脑，让他几乎窒息。  
这是惩罚。  
是上帝为他错误估计战况所作的惩罚。  
他应该多次核实那些恐怖份子的数量和他们拥有的火力……

他用冒着冷汗的手握住桌上的手机，拨通了那个电话号码。  
“我需要你。”  
罗斯说。  
“我在。”  
提恰拉坐在自己的办公室里，与他笃定的语气不同，他看向桌上电脑屏幕的目光冰冷而无情。  
弹出打开的消息框中有一行粗大的文字——“埃弗雷特·罗斯调往后勤处资料管理部。”  
“我在哪里可以见到你？”  
提恰拉抬起手来，他手中的飞镖精准无比地命中了门后挂着的靶板红心。

杀手敏锐地察觉到了那道目光。  
他保持着向外看的姿势，没有打算回头与银发探员对视，以避免他发现他眼中那些未曾彻底被掩去的怒意。  
当事情与埃弗雷斯·罗斯这个白种男人扯上关系时，就会开始变得不一样。他已经不记得是从什么时候开始的，或许从一开始就已经是这样了。  
他在乎他，这个体格小巧的CIA探员，他在乎他在嗑药后随随便便找人上床，也在乎他身上那些细碎的陈年旧伤。  
他知道自己很介意身边这位驾驶者的感受，因此他才会为了今晚订了一个豪华套房和整套套房服务。  
他并不讨厌这样，虽然他还在因为在乎埃弗雷斯·罗斯明显被边缘化的调职而感到不快，但他很确切地肯定自己是乐意受到这种影响的。  
提恰拉看着远处的灌木丛，这些东西在夜晚看起来像是黑乎乎的变形怪一样停留在那里，触动了一些属于他的久远记忆……

非洲，时而湿润时而干旱的气候造成了时而丰饶时而贫瘠的草原，让它得以哺育它黑色的子民们。  
那是草原大地的春季，被圈养的母羊在深夜的黑暗中诞下了新的生命。  
男孩睁大眼睛看着那坨干草中蠕动的东西，它在父亲火把的灯光中泛着白色朦胧的光。  
那是一头初生的奶羊，他看见它用头和蹄子戳破自己的胎衣，湿漉漉地随着羊水滚到草堆上。  
它无比脆弱，带着从母胎中带来的热气，在冷冷的空气中呼吸着，然后它跪在地上，看向他，用它漆黑的大眼睛。  
他想要跑过去帮它站起来，这种欲望在他心中蠢动着，但是父亲抓住他的肩膀。  
“它必须自己站起来。”父亲这样对男孩说道，“倘若它不能站起来，那它就不能存活。这是草原的法则。”  
他没有走过去，而那头小羊终究没有站起来，母羊在第二天天亮时分哀鸣阵阵，他坐在屋子里，父亲告诉他，那头小羊应该已经死了。  
“你没办法帮它。”父亲把树枝塞进房屋中间的火堆里，“它太脆弱了。”  
“但我想帮它。”男孩难过地说道，“我可以帮它吮奶，过一段时间它就会康复的。”  
“有些生命永远不能康复。”父亲摇了摇头，否定了儿子的猜想。  
“我可以永远喂养它，就算它是残缺的。”  
“你不能，除非你强大到可以毫不费力地养活一头没用的羊。”  
父亲冷酷地说完，安抚式地搂了搂男孩的肩。

然后，在那个浴血的清晨，他终究站了起来，面对阳光，没有像那头小羊那样被草原抛弃……  
提恰拉终于收回了目光，他转过头，与罗斯双目对视。  
银发探员的目光短暂地移向前方的道路，片刻之后才回到提恰拉脸上。  
黑皮肤的男人笑了起来，他突如其来地伸出手，温柔地覆在探员纤细白皙的脖颈后：“我想，我能帮你，玫瑰。”  
深蓝色车辆的行进戛然而止，车轮在路面上摩擦出尖锐的吱吱声。  
车内灯模糊的暖色调光芒里，两个男人如同要令彼此窒息一般地疯狂亲吻着，他们肢体缠绕，互相拥抱，又似乎在试图将对方拽入无尽的深渊——

07  
“为什么？”银发探员坐在床尾看着套房客厅里的男人。  
动物心理医生手里拿着酒瓶，用白色的布巾擦拭着上面的冰水。  
“为什么？”罗斯表情沉闷地重复了一次问题。  
“说好的第一次，记得吗？”提恰拉抬起眼，他深色的嘴唇中间有一条带着粉色的线条。  
罗斯因此想起他们在车里的吻，提恰拉嘴唇炽热粘稠好像涂抹了蜂蜜的甜美，以及他的手探进T恤里抚摸到的坚硬如石的乳头。  
罗斯撅起了他的嘴——他真的很讨厌一切在这种时候戛然而止。  
他从来没有试图在自己有个伴儿的时候阻止欲念的倾泻。罗斯知道重伤带来的神经痛需要克他命止痛，同时它会让人想要跟另外一个同类干点儿什么。  
他的目标从来都是明确的，找个人，大部分时候能看顺眼就行，然后就做那档子事儿。  
就像人需要吃饭和睡觉那样，只需要顺其自然就行。  
但是一切都变得异常。他没有吃药，而他们也没有在车里直接滚到后座上干起来。  
充满内心的焦灼让罗斯几乎要认为“管不住下半身”的自己是年轻人，然而不管从什么角度看，明明这个叫提恰拉的非裔男人才是正值青春好华年的那一个。  
“骗子。”他说。  
“骗子？”提恰拉拧开香槟酒瓶，没有浮夸地让瓶塞像一颗子弹那样喷出来。  
“你说过你能帮我。”罗斯看着男人倒酒的动作说，“你应该操我，让我忘记一些事……”  
“相信我，玫瑰。我很愿意这样做，但是做爱是两个人的事，自然也应该符合我的需求。”提恰拉走到房间里，递给罗斯酒杯。  
粉色香槟在不甚明亮的壁灯光芒中轻轻摇曳。  
罗斯迟疑片刻，终于接过酒杯。  
“品味不错。”他喝了一小口，皱着眉头端详着，又咕咚咕咚地喝下去，舔了舔嘴角，“很甜。”  
提恰拉笑起来：“更多一点？你有些渴。”  
“可以！”罗斯说，“除了这瓶酒，客房套餐服务包括了什么？”  
“或许你要很久以后才能知道。”提恰拉这样说着，晃了晃手中的杯子。  
罗斯伸出手，下意识地认为提恰拉打算把他的那杯酒交给自己，然而男人抓住他的手腕，微笑着摇了摇头。  
“不是这样。”提恰拉弯下腰，在银发探员耳边轻声耳语。  
罗斯看见男人抬起酒杯喝下一口，随即吻了过来。  
酒液仍凉，吻甜且暖。  
一些酒水从唇边漏出，弄湿了银发探员的衬衣领口。  
“噢，”提恰拉离开一点，看了看变得狼狈的衬衫，“抱歉，宝贝。”  
黑色的手指搭上去，在罗斯的脖颈上擦拭出一片湿漉漉的区域，然后解开他的衬衫纽扣。  
一颗，又一颗。

这是探员第一次在无药力作用也不属于行动需求的情况下与人调情。  
基于经过训练的强悍自控力，罗斯仍能想起自己曾经的那些发泄时的经历，差不多每一次都是他自己解的纽扣——  
大部分情况下大家都很着急来上一炮，自己脱自己的衣服，而且得尽快脱掉是必要的，甚至……应该算是一种性爱礼仪？  
“别担心，明天一早我会让人洗干净的。”提恰拉已经解到最后一颗纽扣，他略微地朝两边拉开衬衫，露出罗斯起伏的胸膛。  
他白色的腹部看起来很柔软，但提恰拉记得在因为退下一线而变多的脂肪之下，探员的肌肉仍能有力地变硬。  
尤其在他夹紧他的时候。

提恰拉微微拉起嘴唇，原本一直低着头看他动作的罗斯突然地抬起了头，有些疑惑地看向他。  
就在刚刚那个瞬间，探员明显地感觉到了来自自己上方的危险，他并不能很好地形容这种感受，但是，他知道自己在这种危险中是什么位置——就像在草原上察觉自己被大型猫科动物盯上的瞪羚。  
然而男人的神情是温和并兴致盎然的，即便如此，罗斯还是在提恰拉为自己脱掉西装外套时问出了这个疑惑。  
“你很讲究。”探员对抚上自己胸口的男人说道，“显得你认为这一切必须很正式似的。”  
提恰拉无声地看着探员的脸，年纪让他的皮肤微微地有些松软，在他的眉头和眼角唇边都留下了轻微的折痕。  
他的手覆在罗斯的胸部，轻轻地推挤着。  
“雄性总是想要占有什么。”探员感觉着那双手的抚弄，灵巧的拇指压在乳尖上旋转和搓揉。  
“但是你跟我已经干过，我记得，那种感觉很畅快淋漓。”罗斯的嘴唇泛着比平时更深的红色，他胸口的肌肤开始渐渐露出粉色的潮红。  
“不论怎么做，你从我这里不会得到更多。”罗斯轻轻地喘息着，感觉黑色的大手覆在自己受伤的肋部，缓慢地揉着。  
随着提恰拉的动作，盘桓的痛楚渐渐散去，取而代之的是熟悉又陌生的热度——他不曾在清醒状态时有过这种感觉，它熨帖地从那双手碰触到的地方开始扩散，逐渐朝下注入双腿之间。  
“不是占有，也不是得到。”提恰拉缓缓地蹲在床前，他抬起头，望着朝下看向自己的罗斯，“人总是在某个时刻，突然想要拥有。”  
男人解开探员的皮带，拉开裤链，温暖的手掌经过腹股沟，将他的西装裤和内裤抓起拉了下来。  
罗斯目不转睛地看着男人的行动。  
裤子从他膝上朝下滑落，提恰拉的手迅速脱掉了他的鞋。罗斯看见自己黄黑相间的袜子，裤子彻底落在地毯上，就像被卸下的软而薄的盔甲。  
只是一瞬间，罗斯身上只一身白衬衫和一根早就被揉得皱巴巴的领带，和两只跳色的袜子。  
提恰拉看了看他，抬起眼。  
然后他低下了头。  
“唔……”探员忍不住发出了声音，他看见深色丰满的嘴唇覆盖着他浅色的男物，而原本色泽更浅的前端已经被男人吞没。  
提恰拉注意到探员的手，原本垂落在身旁的手抓紧了床单，轻轻地颤抖起来。  
罗斯一直看着提恰拉，他无法从男人的脸上移开视线。  
他可不是什么雏儿，然而通常而言，仅仅为了发泄而进行的肉体关系中，大多急切的男人并不会乐于做这种事，况且哪怕是第一次寻欢时，他都装作一副久经沙场的模样——这种伪装是必要的，让那些男人不至于因为某些不可言说的征服欲而对他有所伤害。  
所以，的确如男人所言，这是第一次。  
第一次有人为他做这样的事情。  
罗斯抬起手，有些犹豫地放在提恰拉头上，卷曲而粗糙的头发刺激着他的掌心。男人抬起眼看了他一眼，将他吞到了最深处。  
衬衫下，被他的手握住的白皙的腰骤然挺起，甜美粘腻的鼻音开始从头上传来，提恰拉的舌尖抵住那个开始分泌体液的小口，尽量缓慢而残酷地用双唇压迫着探员的阴茎。  
他挤压他，却不让他能够轻易地发泄。  
罗斯的手收拢抓住了提恰拉的头发，他开始随着男人移动的节奏摇晃身体。探员终于无法忍受地抬起头，看向有着繁复装饰的天花板。  
“哼嗯……”探员轻轻地哼唧着，“不……不要这样……放开我……”  
然而这只是让男人的动作变得更快而已。  
罗斯倒下去，躺在床上，他用手背遮住眼睛。在床边，男人快速地吞吐着，感觉罗斯的身体整个不断地抬起。  
提恰拉手掌下的白色大腿快要绷到极限时，他迅速地把罗斯放出唇舌的囚牢，但他的手马上握紧了湿滑轻跳着的深粉色阴茎，另一只手掌在充血鲜红的顶端摩擦着。  
“……”探员咬紧牙关，即将冲上云端又迅猛减速，再一飞冲天的感受几乎让他的小腹到大腿都彻底麻痹。  
精液冲至出口，被手掌心捂住，缓慢地沿着斜斜站立的男物滴落到抽搐的小腹上。  
罗斯的身体剧烈地起伏着，他撑起身子朝下看，男人冲他笑了起来，给他看被弄脏的手掌。  
“我们有一整个晚上，先释放一次会让你待会儿舒服得久一些。”  
罗斯喘着气看着提恰拉从自己双腿之间站起，男人抚摸着他渐软的阴茎，动作轻柔宛若被抚弄的是什么珍稀至宝，然后他吻他被弄湿的小腹，热气喷在他的肚脐上。  
提恰拉捧着探员的头，视线集中在他红得透明的耳朵上。  
“才刚开始，玫瑰。”  
他给他一个字面意义上足够咸湿的深吻，罗斯沉默地接受了这个带着自己气味的吻，双手很快缠上男人强有力的脖颈。  
他感觉自己飞了起来。  
男人竟然把他抱了起来，罗斯想要反抗，但他看见了男人的眼睛，温柔漆黑似夏夜被阳光照射过的湖水，闪烁着欲念的波光。  
在他犹豫的时候，男人已经把他抱进了落地窗边的按摩浴缸。翻滚的水流开始冲击他的身体，罗斯感到自己的肌肉在有节奏的冲刷下迅速得到放松。  
“别着急享受。”提恰拉在他耳边笑着，后背传来和笑声同一节拍的震动。  
罗斯在水中转过身，“你弄湿了我的衬衫，袜子，还有领带。”探员不快地说道。  
黑色的男人露出性感的笑容，抬起湿漉漉的大手，一点一点地剥开黏在银发探员身上的衬衫。  
泛着粉色的肩，肩头带着伤痕，一些很陈旧，一些则看起来要更新鲜一点。  
提恰拉用手指描绘那些伤处，看向罗斯灰蓝色的眼眸。  
“别问。”罗斯说着，垂下的眼睫上有一滴小小的水珠，“这个时候我并不想说骗人话。”  
“那就不问。”提恰拉亲吻着面前嫣红的乳尖。  
他拽着罗斯的领带，把他拉到自己面前，吻他的嘴唇，一次又一次，一直到探员抱住他的头，沉迷在深深的吻里。  
提恰拉在水里脱掉了衣物，一件又一件衣物在水流中翻滚就好像有着生命一样，但两个人都无心在意。  
罗斯集中精神让自己专注于跟这个男人一起的感受，他脑海中掠过在阿富汗的地牢中的情形。  
CIA探员在执行特工任务时会随时遇到一些可怕的审讯，这种时候他必须保证自己的注意力能够集中在一个点上，如此就可以承受肉体和精神的折磨与痛苦。  
享受当下对罗斯而言十分轻松，他摒除掉脑子里乱七八糟的情绪，享受着热流的冲击以及男人的爱抚。  
男人有一双相当大的手，在热水中覆在他身下，搓揉着很快即将被使用的地方，试探地在水流中进入着。  
罗斯闭上眼睛，没有药物的作用，一切的感受都不会被过分放大，但却可以丝丝入扣地被详细记忆和体会。  
他当然已经清洗过了，所以他摇了摇腰，把吻的力度加深了一些。  
提恰拉收到了探员的暗示，他停下吻，看向罗斯微红的面庞。与服药后大胆放荡的姿态截然不同，罗斯此时略微地垂着双眼，似乎拒绝和他做眼神的交流。  
他的耳朵仍然红得厉害，即便他的嘴唇已经吻得红肿，乳头周围情色地微微涨起，呈现出一种极度让人想要占有的姿态，但罗斯的这个神情让提恰拉知道，探员此刻是害羞而青涩的。  
罗斯对提恰拉停下动作有些疑问，但他很快判断出是自己的暗示不够明确，于是他伸出手，在热水里握住男人的勃起。  
提恰拉被探员的动作刺激得吞咽了一下。他把他搂住，把他固定在自己身前，有些费力地从浴缸里站起来。  
男人转过身，把罗斯放置在浴缸边缘。黑色流淌着水流的手握住细细的脚踝，提恰拉抬起他的一条腿，侧身咬住了罗斯的脚背。  
“啊哦……”罗斯皱起眉头，然后他被推倒在浴缸旁宽阔的瓷砖面上。  
男人站在他面前，赤裸强悍的黑色身躯反射着屋内的灯光，整个人都在闪闪发亮。  
包括胯下那根已经抬起头来滴着水的粗壮怪兽。  
罗斯眨眨眼，倒抽了一口凉气。  
“我想……等一等……”探员口干舌燥地说道。  
“是你先挑逗我的。”提恰拉居高临下地俯视着，“我早就知道是这样，从一开始就是。”  
提恰拉握着手里的脚踝，看着细细的小腿，他眼前是一片宜人的景色。  
热水和欲情让探员消瘦的身体透出粉红的色泽，提恰拉当然知道罗斯的身量在白人中算非常娇小的那一种，而不知是不是从一线退出后病痛的影响，罗斯的饭量并不大，以至于他整个人都有些苍白和羸弱。  
当然那只是表面而已。  
杀手非凡的眼力告诉他，探员仍然可以发挥出极强的爆发力，而且在他掌握的资料中，埃弗雷特·罗斯的枪法向来精准，这必须拥有良好的肌肉操控。  
而且，提恰拉深知眼前细弱的白人身躯中有着一颗顽强不息的心，虽然无法查出罗斯幼年的资料，但那些伤痕早就告诉他，他所在意的这个CIA探员曾经有过极其不堪的童年。  
在他已经步入中年之后，身体上仍然可以留下如此众多的创伤，提恰拉并不愿意细想罗斯在幼年经历过什么。  
反正，他会安抚他，他的一切。  
罗斯看着提恰拉黑色的身体覆在自己身上，遮蔽了厅中的灯光。那种危险的感觉又冒了出来，但他并没有感觉到有任何的敌意。  
罗斯看着男人逐渐移到自己头上，提恰拉的眼睛让罗斯想起暗夜中的豹，他强壮却拥有细腻皮肤的胳膊就撑在自己身旁，宛若东方人喜爱的黑色檀木。  
提恰拉看着罗斯，手放开他的脚踝，沿着小腿抚上来，握住他的腿，弯曲他的膝盖。  
唇落在泛着青色的膝盖上，精准地覆住那个沿着膝骨的狰狞伤口，旋即沿着大腿内侧舔舐而上。  
罗斯看见自己的双膝，男人几乎把他推得立了起来，他的脊背顶着坚硬的瓷砖，看着男人的舔舐朝阴茎后方移去。  
罗斯终于忍不住闭上眼睛，后面传来的被湿热而温柔入侵的感觉让他开始呻吟。  
在这里，就在这里，这个黑色的、强壮的、英俊而年轻的男人将进入他。  
罗斯回想着刚才的一瞥，脸上渐渐地热起来。  
他感觉手指取代了舌尖，一些微冷粘稠的东西被涂抹在他的身体上，那只手指带着热度挤进他的身体，男人的另一只手则柔和地抚弄着他的阴茎，不时给他几下用力的挤压。  
他迅速地感觉到了什么，战栗席卷他的全身。  
提恰拉看着罗斯蜷缩起来又张开的脚趾，知道这朵玫瑰已经做好了迎接他的准备。他停下来，俯下身去，拨开探员额头上紧贴的湿发，吻了吻他有深深纹路的额头。  
“让我拥有你，玫瑰。”提恰拉温和地抚弄着白而软的脖颈。  
罗斯睁开眼睛，过于让自己集中导致他在男人眼中看到了温情，太多的温情，但他就是觉得，这种温情中伴随着极端的危险。  
“别把我当做猎物。”罗斯的敏锐让杀手笑了起来。  
“你真是太棒了。”提恰拉叹息着。  
他当然不会告诉探员，他的直觉精准到让“黑豹”都敬佩不已。  
提恰拉抬起胳膊，握住了罗斯相比之下细瘦得多的肩头。  
“我已经有了决定。”  
提恰拉这样说着，把半躺在瓷砖台面上的罗斯翻了过来，他的一只手迅速地掌控了探员的腰，拇指准确地掐进尾椎旁小小的腰窝里，另一只手则把持着罗斯细细的锁骨和整个肩头，把他拽向自己。  
男人咬住了白皙而弯曲的脖颈，纤细的脖子下传来血脉跳跃的律动。  
与此同时，黑色粗壮的大腿强迫那双白色的腿大大地分开来，提恰拉放开罗斯的腰，略微扶了一下自己已经坚硬如铁的阴茎，顶住了那个已经变得足够柔软的入口。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
罗斯的叫声伴随着他被插入的深度而起伏着。  
提恰拉感觉自己一寸寸地被没入探员的体内，绷紧的入口因他过人的尺寸而收紧，但他坚定地向内进入着。  
他想要埃弗雷特·罗斯的一切。  
他必须拥有这一切。  
提恰拉深知这一点，否则他将会陷入一种于他不利的焦虑之中。

一头黑色雄豹在大树的阴影中噬咬着金色雌豹的后颈，发出低沉而满足的咆哮。  
黑色的男人单手抓着银发男人细瘦的胳膊，用力地将他拽向自己。  
黑色的阴茎在被撑开的湿润洞穴中撞击出粘稠的声响。  
白色的脊背和脖颈上，牙齿留下的印记宛若盛开的奇妙赤红花朵。

罗斯的身体颤抖着，承受着狂风暴雨一般的冲击，他的膝盖很疼，或许已经破了皮，但是他并没有喊出疼痛的字眼，只是小声地随着男人的动作呻吟着。  
因为他并非是单纯地被发泄着。  
在他的腿间，提恰拉的另一只手捋动着，给予他前后交击的疯狂快感，罗斯能感觉到有什么从自己的顶端开始泌出并且滴落。  
提恰拉发出低沉的鼻音，就像某种正在示威的野兽，罗斯反过手抓住男人火热强壮的大腿，他昂起头，闭上眼感受着那根巨物在体内戳刺的节律。  
提恰拉注视着自己造成的那些痕迹，看见自己一次又一次地占有这头雌兽，确保他身上沾满自己的气味。  
当感觉到罗斯开始夹紧，握着他的那只手越来越滑腻时，提恰拉再度把他翻了过来，让他面对自己。  
罗斯猝不及防地看向提恰拉，他有些慌乱地闭上眼睛，即便是他自己让自己专注于这场性爱，但他仍然下意识地不希望自己表现得如何沉醉于此。  
然而提恰拉似乎根本不以为意，他干脆地动着，抱着他，搂着他的臀，就这样插着他走向了卧室。  
罗斯落在床上，弹性良好的床铺把他弹起来，很快又被提恰拉整个压了回去。  
膝盖果然破了，泛着红，渗出细小的血珠。男人将罗斯的腿放在自己肩上，每一下都进到最深处，转动着，挑逗着，然后再一次。  
提恰拉看着身下小小的男人，为他能够吞下自己而有些惊叹，他满意地舔了舔罗斯受伤的膝盖。  
“你的伤被我覆盖了。”提恰拉这样说着。  
罗斯睁开眼睛看向他，提恰拉笑容满面地捅了他一下。  
“以后你看到伤的时候，会想起我，玫瑰。”  
罗斯再度闭上了眼睛。  
你可真是个幼稚鬼。  
他想。

提恰拉加快了速度，罗斯的腰被他用力推着，越来越高，最终弯曲得像是一座白色的桥。  
黑豹朝凸起在面前的肋骨咬了下去，那真是不容拒绝的美味。  
探员涌了出来，第二次泄出的液体平静地在小腹上聚集，又随着男人的动作滑落到床单上。  
与此同时，罗斯感觉到体内有一种微凉，男人的阴茎在他身体里跳动着，而此时那家伙仍然在他体内反复地冲刺着。  
他闭上眼睛，感觉着那种奇妙的后韵在身体里弥漫，吞噬掉他所有的力气。  
“你是我的。”  
他听见男人这样说着。

糟了，还是个麻烦的幼稚鬼。


	2. 8-9

8  
埃弗雷特·罗斯在奇妙的静谧中醒来。  
视线中，细腻黑色的皮肤反射着微光，让人联想起天鹅绒布的质感。  
几乎是无意识的，罗斯朝那边靠了过去，感觉脸颊贴紧那片近在咫尺的肌肤。  
舒适的温度让银发探员像猫一样眯起了眼睛。

在被送到寄养家庭之后，身为家长的罗斯夫妇并没有强制对他畏惧黑暗的习惯进行纠正。是他自己并不愿意打扰同在一个卧室的孩子们的睡眠，强迫自己克服了恐惧。  
在那之前，在更早之前，当他不得不跟父亲生活在一起时。那个男人总是在找个理由把他痛打一顿之后塞进那个墙角的破木箱里，男人会在上面压上沉重的东西，让他无法从里面逃出来。  
“你得反省，你这个小痞子。”父亲总是这样说着，然后他会拧大电视的声音，让他在黑暗恐惧与疼痛中发出的哭泣声被嘈杂的橄榄球赛现场播报掩去。  
他唯一的安慰是母亲遗落在木箱中的一条天鹅绒裙子。它是深色的，沾染了很多的灰尘，但这并不影响天鹅绒那种温暖柔和的触感。  
每当父亲把他关在箱子里，他就会蜷缩起来，把那条裙子打开，从头到脚地盖住自己，那样他就能在极致的恐惧中找到那么一丁点的安全感。

罗斯轻微的动作惊醒了睡去不久的杀手。  
提恰拉睁开眼睛，端详着怀抱里看起来小小的的男人。他的脖颈上被咬出的红肿已经平复下去，此时的银发探员背对着他，在他的胳膊上面轻轻地蹭着。  
他感觉到罗斯的脚掌以同样的节律在他的小腿上磨来磨去，无目的地重复着这个柔软无害的动作。  
真正的杀手拥有无懈可击的真实身份。提恰拉的确是一个真正的动物心理医生，他甚至发表过多篇学术论文。  
此刻他想起家猫的一些特殊举动，幼猫在吸吮母乳时会用爪子推挤母亲来获取更多的乳汁，成年的猫觉得愉快安全的时候，也会这样推挤自己的主人，来表达它们的信任和眷念。  
天气并不凉，罗斯的脊背大面积地暴露出来，瘦削的背部，肌肤下骨骼的形状十分明显，提恰拉朝那边移过去，柔和地亲吻他碰到的第一根肋骨。  
银发探员回过头看了看他，又转过头躺下去。在杀手没有刻意掩盖的情形下，罗斯第一时间察觉了身后男人已经醒来。  
“我在想，在高潮时人总是喜欢说点儿胡话。”罗斯的声音在安静的空气中流淌，“你应该去找个布娃娃或者合金机器人玩偶什么的。”  
一条黑色的胳膊绕到探员身前，握了握他的手腕，然后把他环住。  
“为什么是我？”感觉脊背和暖热坚硬的胸膛紧贴，罗斯的疑问变得小而轻。  
他知道自己其实并不怎么乐意说出“胡话”这个词。昨夜他并没有在得到满足后直接睡去，没有受到药物影响，他感觉到提恰拉从他体内离开，感觉到什么随着这个动作流出去。  
他看见男人站起来，去浴室弄来热乎乎的毛巾为他擦拭，他的动作精细而体贴，当感觉到男人用手指撑开自己，让更多残留在体内的精液排出时，罗斯甚至感觉到小小的心动过速。  
四肢尖端轻微发麻并让他失去了更多的力气，他只能躺在那里接受男人的照顾，并且在感觉得到一个额吻之后便沉入了睡眠。  
“很显然，我对玩偶没有兴趣。”男人在罗斯的脖子后面发出那种已经开始让他感到熟悉的笑声，“虽然是在高潮的时候，我确定自己肯定没有把脑子射出去。”  
罗斯再度转过脸，他的眼珠在晨光中看起来是完全无色透明的玻璃。  
“我从不说胡话，埃弗雷特·罗斯。”提恰拉的手指在银色的乱发中穿过，抚弄着探员的脸，“我那样说是因为我想要你。”  
“我没有什么好给予你的。”罗斯垂下眼帘，“除了你想要的相对长和固定的关系。”  
我是如此贫乏，罗斯想。我是白得发亮的没有植物的盐碱滩，是空落落的漆黑散发着霉味的破衣箱。  
他想对提恰拉说得更多一些，更严厉一些，比如说：“嘿！小子，清醒一点，你从我身上得不到什么。”就像在兰利的农场训斥那些CIA新丁那样。  
但是他终究没有开口。  
“如果只是我，”探员这样想，“只是这具伤痕累累的肉体。”  
或许他还能支付得起这个代价。  
他渴望着。  
罗斯的脚趾在被褥中收紧。  
有人可以发现箱子里的他。

在过去从来没有发生过这样的奇迹，总是父亲打开箱子，把不知道处于白天还是黑夜的他拎起来，扔到屋子的角落里去。  
直到父亲的恶行被邻居告发带走为止，他都没有实现过这个幻想。在之后的寄养家庭里，忙碌的罗斯夫妇虽然最终决定正式领养他，但他们并没有能力察觉他刻意掩盖下的真相。  
他从未被真正满足，从未被彻底治愈。  
他在那个箱子里，长久地祈祷过。  
有什么可以来陪伴他。

提恰拉长久地注视着探员的脸，罗斯开始皱眉，就像正为刚才的那些话备受困扰。  
“我是不是第一个说想要你的人？”他看着罗斯唇边的细纹，回忆着吻着它们的时候，罗斯的皮肤微微发凉的细柔感觉。  
“有人说过类似的话。”罗斯安静地说着，“但不太一样，应该是指某种能力上的需求。”  
“像为一份工作录取你？”提恰拉吻上去，在他回忆中的那个位置，品尝到和之前相似的凉意。  
“就是那样。”探员转动着灰蓝色的眼珠，看向贴近自己的男人英俊的脸，“我的确拥有那种他想要的能力。”  
提恰拉轻啄了一下罗斯的唇瓣：“我要你。”  
“你或许会后悔。”罗斯看着那双性感的厚唇，“我在这方面毫无经验，也没有任何信心。”  
“我也没有，我是指经验方面。”提恰拉再度吻住罗斯的嘴唇，这次深一些，把菲薄的唇瓣彻底弄湿，“但我有信心，很多，而且我肯定，我不会后悔，你也不会。”  
“没有什么是有100%把握的。”罗斯说道，“总会有失败的几率。”  
“说出来你可能不信，但就像你在我办公室里说过的那句话，”提恰拉笑着，目光温柔，“在这方面，我不太挑。”  
探员愣了愣，他开始想笑，但很快把那种情绪压下去了一些，只是在喉咙里发出了细小的咕声。  
提恰拉黑色的眼睛和罗斯灰蓝色的眼睛对视在一起，两个人安静地看着对方，提恰拉看向罗斯的嘴唇，菲薄的，总是抿紧的唇瓣微微地张开，像偷偷打开一点花瓣的蔷薇在发出诱人的邀请。  
提恰拉动了一下腰，他硬起来的阴茎戳在罗斯的臀上。  
罗斯开始用嘴呼吸，他望着提恰拉，他的面目深深地落入眼底。他真是个俊朗的男人，有着丰隆的额头和宽阔的浓眉，以及星光一样的眼眸。  
他们只是性伴而已，不过如此，但罗斯却可以确定，如果有人被这双眼睛深情地凝视，那么就会在一瞬间坠入爱河。  
他拧过头，不希望男人发现他刚才脑子里的想法。  
“你在等什么？”银发探员语气生涩地邀请道。  
提恰拉抬手靠近罗斯的脖颈，他先用手背碰了碰，然后来回抚摸着那段细细的白色脖子，一直到罗斯有些不满地回过头，他才微笑起来，吻住罗斯的嘴唇。  
探员有些抗拒，但很轻微，他很快就开始跟提恰拉深吻起来，手也开始抚摸着夹住他的坚实的大腿。  
提恰拉的手指撩拨着罗斯的乳头，一直到它变得很硬，然后那只热乎乎的大手抚过他呼吸加重而凸起的肋骨，移到两人之间。  
在那里，提恰拉握着自己的阴茎，让它柔软湿润的头部在狭窄的臀缝里磨蹭着。  
探员被这种极度情色的动作弄得浑身颤抖，他的手从提恰拉的大腿上移上去，努力地包住提恰拉的手背，试图让他改变这宛若酷刑的前戏，尽快地进入他。  
没有用药时的罗斯能够记得此前和男人性交中的一切感受，他很清楚那粗壮的东西在他体内强势冲撞和旋转时带来的疯狂和迷醉，而现在的他相当怀念这种令人愉悦的感觉。  
被子已经被罗斯踢开了，提恰拉低头看着，白皙的手覆在他手上，让他充分地感受到罗斯对他的渴求。  
这极大地取悦了提恰拉。  
“你想要我。”他说。  
提恰拉试探地在那个小口顶进，又很快退出，感到张开的小嘴吮吸并挽留自己。  
他开始亲吻罗斯肩背上的齿痕，它们已经变得有些微微的模糊。当罗斯注意到自己已经被妥善包扎的膝盖，探员又有了一个短暂的愣神。  
而提恰拉的阴茎在此时插入了他，那种从身体两侧被夹紧大腿之后的进入引起了前所未有的刺激。  
罗斯闷哼着，提恰拉的手指塞进他嘴里，宛若下半身动作的再现，那热热的手指侵占着他的口腔。  
探员在适应了片刻之后开始吮吸口中的手指，提恰拉轻轻地摆动着腰，让自己的动作和罗斯的回应渐渐趋同并且开始加速。  
他的目光停留在探员小小的耳朵上，晨光让它呈现出半透明的色泽，他可以看到他的耳郭随着性交的渐入佳境而从浅粉逐渐变得潮红。  
罗斯感觉自己在蠕动着，他被戳刺的甬道被碾磨着，渐渐变得滑腻柔软，耳朵里充满粘稠的声音，他知道自己湿润极了，但喉咙却干渴无比。  
男人并不是一味地出入，他能感觉硕大的阴茎顶入尽头之后在体内旋转，这样的姿势让罗斯感到前列腺被搓揉和压迫着，快感逐级递增地燃烧着他的肉体和头脑，让他发出湿漉漉的，充满情欲的叫声。  
提恰拉握住罗斯的脸，把他的头转过来面对自己。他看见探员被野火灼烧的透明眼眸和蔓延到脖颈的绯红，他低下头深深地吮吸着那双被唾液染湿却仍显焦渴的嘴唇。  
罗斯伸手抓住提恰拉的胳膊，他的身体正承受着强而有力顶撞，让他惊慌地寻找着一个可以依靠的对象，他握住他，攀援而上，最终抱住了那条已经环在他腰上的胳膊。  
提恰拉抬起那条让罗斯枕在上面的臂膀，他用那只手探进银色的头发里，稳定地扶着探员的后脑，让他能亲吻得深一些，更深一些——  
罗斯感觉到提恰拉再度内射了自己，在那之前，他已经射精了，那种感觉有些可怕却让他感到满足，他体内被撞击着，然后随着那种撞击一点一点地挤出精液。  
黑色的胳膊紧紧地环绕着自己，提恰拉快速的心跳就在后背上敲击，两个人的身体完全贴合着，提恰拉并没有马上离开，罗斯能够清楚地感到他在自己体内渐渐从坚硬变得柔软。  
吻还没有停，只是渐渐平和。提恰拉反复地吮吸着，舔舐着罗斯的嘴唇。  
每一次他以为提恰拉终于要结束亲吻，男人都只是近距离地望着他，一次又一次地吻下去，就像永远不会停下。  
当然，这不可能真的永远不停。  
提恰拉终于抬起头来，他侧着身，看着脸上渗出细汗的探员，再度低下头，男人用汗津津的鼻尖搓了搓罗斯的鼻子，又用手捏了捏。  
“小鼻头。”提恰拉喘着气，用含含糊糊的鼻音说着，额顶额头地笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿。  
真是毫无意义，不过，这场性爱很好。  
罗斯这样想着，撅起嘴唇，在男人咧开的唇角印下一吻。

9  
“我们应该同居。”穿着一身白色休闲服的提恰拉靠在墙边，把一束野蔷薇递给刚走出楼门的银发探员。  
罗斯提着一个普普通通的公文包站在那里，片刻之后，探员伸手接过蔷薇，对男人露出一个很假的笑容。  
“不。”  
罗斯迅速向前走去。  
提恰拉有些挫败地摸了摸鼻子，追在探员身后。  
“我觉得已经到时候了。”提恰拉在罗斯身后说，“我们的性爱很和谐，差不多彼此已经习惯了，而且每次之后早上我都会送你离开，哼？像妻子送别一家之主那样？”  
“呵！”罗斯发出笑声，目不斜视地朝停车场走去。  
他当然记得，所谓“第一次”的第二天早上，他穿上在宾馆干洗熨烫过的西装打算离开时，提恰拉出现在门口挡住了他。  
男人用手指了指自己的脸，对他露出雪白的牙齿。  
“一切顺利，宝贝。”  
然后他就鬼使神差地亲了上去。  
之后，这就变成了彼此上床第二天的例行公事，以至于现在这男人都开始拿出来当做同居可行性的证明了。  
“那是你要的，OK？”无视提恰拉为他拉开的车门，罗斯保持着那种显然并不愉快的笑容，“我只是满足你而已。”  
提恰拉挤进车门与车的缝隙，把胳膊放在车顶上：“同居也是我想要的，你也可以满足我。”  
“我想……”罗斯考虑了一下用词，“长期稳定的性伴关系和同居完全不是一个概念，是吧！”  
“应该不是。”提恰拉迟疑片刻后回答道。  
“啊哈！那我们还在讨论什么？”探员张开手，露出貌似惊喜的表情。  
“我想，是同居之类的？”男人挑了挑他浓厚的眉毛，灿烂地笑了起来。  
“别装傻，提恰拉。”罗斯翻了个白眼，“我的回答是NO，很标准的，N加上O，NO。”  
罗斯觉得自己的头有些疼起来，这并不是提恰拉第一次提出同居，最少在两周之前他就已经开始展开了试探——当他被干得软绵绵的时候，男人把他抱进装满热水的浴缸后对他说道：“如果我们住在一起的话，不必等到这种时候，如果你回家时累瘫了，我也可以为你这样做。”  
然后是一周之前，动物心理医生试图在马上就要退房之前跟他来一炮，他考虑到不菲的宾馆费用而拒绝了。  
“要是我们住在一起就没这么多事儿了！”  
傻瓜才听不出他想干什么。  
总而言之，好像之前根本连个固定炮友都没有的他们眼前突然出现了很多要命的麻烦，而解决的唯一办法就是“住在一起”。  
真是幼稚到可笑——罗斯这样评价提恰拉在这方面做出的努力，保持距离才是成年人之间最好的相处方式，而不是一个坐在马桶上出清直肠，另一个站在洗手池刷牙……  
是的，他考虑过了，认真的那种。不得不承认，这个强壮的男人身上自带着蛊惑的基因，总是旁敲侧击地对他造成一些影响。  
抬起眼，罗斯看向低下头俯视自己的男人，提恰拉和他对比起来高大得多，但此刻他弯着腰，趴在车顶位置上看着他。  
黑色的眼眸低垂着，浓密卷曲的睫毛遮蔽着他的目光，提恰拉看起来一副失落的样子。  
“我知道了。”男人语气低沉地说着，手从车顶上滑下来。  
罗斯移开视线，抓起操纵杆旁的纸制咖啡杯喝了一口，酸苦的凉咖啡让他有些痛苦地吞了下去。  
“那些蔷薇花……”罗斯转移了话题，“它们看起来不是花店会卖的，你是从哪儿弄来的？”  
“一个老太太家的篱笆旁。”提恰拉回答了他的问题，他微微抬起眼，勉强地拉扯了一下唇角，“她说那是野生的，我可以摘一些。”  
“是吗？”罗斯看向钥匙孔里的车钥匙，最终还是没有去拧它。  
“是的，就是这样。”提恰拉说道，他扭过头，拍了拍车顶，“我该走了。”  
“你应该已经下班了。”罗斯不知道自己为什么还要继续说下去。  
“是的，下班了。”提恰拉耸了耸肩，“但我突然想起来有一只金吉拉，自从发情之后她总是尿在床上，她三天前刚被送回家，我想我得去确定一下心理矫治的效果。”  
“或许……”探员迟疑地道，“你可以吃了晚饭再去。”  
“我会的。”提恰拉迅速地说道，“我会去找点可以吃的，你知道，吃个晚饭，就像你提议的那样。”  
他这样说着，从车门口倒退了几步。  
“再见，宝贝。”提恰拉笑着说道，但罗斯没有在他的眼睛里看到笑意。  
探员转过头看向前方，他注意到自己的车窗上不知何时被淋上了一坨流星般的鸟屎。  
这可真是让人心情恶劣，罗斯拧了一下车钥匙，车辆震动着发出轰鸣声，他盯着那坨鸟屎，感到肋骨的旧伤微微地抽搐起来。  
“回家路上小心点。”提恰拉一只手揣在裤兜里，姿态潇洒地朝他挥了挥手，随后他转过身，慢慢地朝着街边走去。  
罗斯感觉自己的伤处抽搐得更严重了，就像那里藏着一颗细小的心脏，只是它的每一次跳动都伴随着隐隐的痛楚。  
提恰拉已经越走越远，罗斯眼中的男人在迈上人行道之前停了下来，他低下头看着路面，身体颤了一下，似乎长长地叹了口气。  
罗斯伸手按压着疼痛的地方，试着屏住呼吸。虽然武器的确严重地伤害了他的肉体并留下后遗症，但他的痛楚更多是来自精神原因，过多的负面情绪和悲伤都会导致痛苦的加剧。  
他皱着眉头，再度地抬起头，提恰拉的身影已经远去，罗斯突然注意到停车场里有一辆熟悉的跑车。  
那是提恰拉的车。  
提恰拉是开着车过来的，现在却沿着路边走了出去，显然，他刚才的拒绝让男人需要用散步来消弭掉心中的情绪。  
他现在应该……相当的失望。  
罗斯有些艰难地吞咽着。我没错，他想，我总不能把他带到家里，天知道这会带来多少麻烦，一个CIA探员总是需要隐藏一些秘密的。  
但是有个声音对他说：“提恰拉很难过，他一直对你很温柔，虽然有时候显得幼稚又可笑，但是他不应该得到这么恶劣的对待。”  
“是的，不应该。”罗斯轻轻地说着，他发动了车，朝提恰拉离开的方向追去。

提恰拉微微地撅着嘴，他走得并不快，因为他正在心中盘算着探员同情他和残酷对待他两种结果的比率。  
如果只看表面，埃弗雷特·罗斯绝对是一个不好相处的家伙，他反应机敏，语气坚决而讥诮，总是迅速地断掉跟他说话的人不应有的企图。  
但是实际接触之后就会明白，他就像野生的蔷薇，倘若你只看到他锯齿状的叶片和茎秆上的尖刺，必然不能猜测到他开出的花朵是那么单薄而柔软。  
这个判断他一开始就能够做出，他的灵觉告诉他这个CIA探员就是那种嘴硬心软的家伙，之后的种种事件更加验证了这一切。  
他看似孤高冷傲，却打从骨子里渴望着温情和陪伴，这种需求并不明显，直觉敏锐的人才可以察觉。  
罗斯也是CIA中执行任务绝少出错的人，他的独善其身背后应当隐藏着某种拒绝给人添麻烦的因素。  
当他的导师和他一起执行任务，在爆炸中死去之后，罗斯几乎是主动从一线淡出，由于他的伤势和嗑药可能会造成的拖累。——要弄清楚这种事情只要简单地买通一下就能做到，罗斯毕竟已经很久没有执行关键任务，与他有关的一切并不是很高程度的机密。  
当知道探员在请求调往农场时甚至在申请中坦白了自己会偶尔服用克他命的情节时，提恰拉起身在屋里转了好几圈，才压下起伏的心绪。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯的心一定是生蛋黄做的。  
柔软，滑腻，易于受伤。  
而他的外壳则是最优质的坚硬的花岗岩雕琢，彻底地把他从头到脚地包裹。  
走在路边的杀手一边衡量，一边摇了摇头。  
“你不能这样拒绝我。”他自言自语地说，“你不想伤害任何人……”  
提恰拉轻声地叹息。  
“你是真正温柔的那个人，玫瑰。”  
他察觉了自己的迫不及待，原本他应该忍耐得更久一些，而不是这样急切地逼迫罗斯。  
然而，在数天之前，罗斯与他同床共枕时突然接到了一个紧急电话，他控制了自己的呼吸和心跳，从床上爬起来的探员没有发现他是清醒的。当探员穿戴好打算离开的时候，他走到床边，小心翼翼地为他掖好了被边。  
那天晚上气温陡降，提恰拉知道自己强状如牛，毫不在意那几度的温差。  
但是，那让他感到了罗斯的温柔，不是对别人，而是对他的温柔照料。  
他想要。  
坚硬的壳和柔软的心，他都想要，迫切得无法再等待得更久。

深蓝色的车追上来，提恰拉压下唇边的笑意，迷惑地转过头，看着慢慢在路边滑动的车。  
“或许，”罗斯朝他看了一眼，又迅速地把目光移回路上，“或许你想要在看那只金吉拉之前，一起吃个晚饭什么的。”  
提恰拉停下脚步，注视着罗斯。  
车随之停下，罗斯舔了舔嘴唇。  
“如果你已经有了安排，或者约了别人的话，就当我没说过。”探员的手扶着方向盘，他挺了一下胸，让自己看起来显得更加无所谓一些。  
“没有金吉拉。”提恰拉双手插兜，站在那里看着探员。  
罗斯过了一会儿才反应过来，他扭过头看着提恰拉：“什么？”  
“那只猫是不存在的。”杀手微微歪着头，露出一点笑意，但他看起来还是有些情绪低沉，“没有乱尿的金吉拉，我也不需要待会儿去检查它的情况，我编造了这只猫，因为我不想让你觉得我很可怜。”  
罗斯微微张开嘴，男人如此坦白地承认心情不佳，让他突然不知道应该说些什么。  
“玫瑰。”提恰拉抿了一下嘴唇，看见罗斯有些惊惶地抬起眼睛。  
“这是我第一次提出跟人同居的要求，不可否认，我很受打击。”提恰拉叹着气，“走过来的时候我思考了一下，或许是我想得太简单了。我以为我们已经算涉入了彼此的生活，但是……”  
英俊的男人低下头，他笑起来，轻轻地。  
“没有那么容易，是吗？宝贝，这太快了。”  
“是的……我想是的。”罗斯艰难地回答他。  
“别在意，那不要紧。”提恰拉点了点头，“别担心，只需要让我自己走一走，排遣一下情绪，一切都会好起来的。你看，我是个动物心理康复医生，我自己也是动物，我可以搞定，对吗？”  
“是的。”罗斯也点了点头，他觉得自己的动作沉重而迟滞，而且身侧的痛楚再度地变得令人难以忍受起来。  
“那！再见？今天的第二次？”提恰拉毫无察觉似地绽开一个笑容。  
“……”罗斯看着车窗下放着的野蔷薇，这次，他没有回答。  
“玫瑰？”提恰拉的声音惊醒了探员。  
“我……”罗斯看着那张英俊的脸，他想起男人在两个人一起迎接晨曦时端来的加糖热牛奶和特意让人加多起司的三明治，自从二人在一起吃过一次路边热狗以后，提恰拉总会替他叫加过料的餐点。  
“我……或者……也许……”罗斯闭上眼，平复了一下情绪。  
“你不舒服吗？宝贝？”提恰拉朝车子走过来，弯下腰透过摇下的车窗看他。  
当男人试图去碰触罗斯的额头时，探员一把抓住了他的胳膊。  
“试一试……”罗斯轻喘着说，“我或许可以接受……试一试……”  
“什么？你是说……同居？”提恰拉惊讶地问道。  
“别，别让我说出来。”罗斯的眉头纠结成团，他费力地摇了摇头，觉得自己做了极其出格的决定。  
一只温暖的大手覆在罗斯的手上，提恰拉凝视着脸上写满困惑的探员，挑起他的下颌，隔着车窗，轻而缓慢地吻了一下他发抖的嘴唇。  
“谢谢你。”提恰拉在罗斯耳边说着，他的手绕到探员脑后，把他按向自己肩头，“我会照看你，宝贝。”  
“你总是在强迫我。”罗斯小声地说着，“提恰拉，宝贝听起来很腻味。”  
“所以这也是在强迫你吗？你可以拒绝我。”杀手微笑着，抚摸着探员的后颈，有个踩滑板的少年从旁边路过，抛来好奇的目光。  
“我当然可以。”罗斯咕哝着，“但我不。”  
“OK，你不。”杀手抱着探员，不介意在口舌上让刚刚让他得到满足的罗斯占据上风，“你有一票否决权，我的玫瑰。”  
“嗯哼！”罗斯闷闷地问，“你打算在大路上搂着我的脑袋到几时？”  
“可以的话，地老天荒。”提恰拉哈哈大笑起来，他放开罗斯，看着他乱糟糟的头，突然感觉到铺天盖地的甜蜜潮水般涌来。  
罗斯翻了翻眼睛，疼痛开始退却，他对自己的让步感到不可思议，因此他不愿意再看提恰拉，也没有注意到男人露出了若有所思的表情。  
当然，那只是一瞬间而已，提恰拉很快重新变得笑容满面，甚至他笑得有些傻气，让罗斯没好气地命令他滚上车，好一起去某个餐厅吃一顿不错的晚餐。  
车辆重新开动起来，风在杀手卷曲的头发中穿行，带来令人冷静的凉意。  
提恰拉摩挲着下颌，从后视镜中看着全神贯注驾驶车辆的探员。  
在刚才那个瞬间里，杀手察觉到一种前所未有的欲望，在他的心中疯长着，就像童话中杰克种下的豆茎，膨胀到了令他感到惊讶的地步。  
他乐意永远浸泡在那种与埃弗雷特·罗斯有关的甜蜜里，为此，他似乎可以不惜一切代价。


	3. 10

10  
杀手站在楼道里，他在埃弗雷特·罗斯身后，看着银发探员朝指纹锁伸出拇指。  
他感觉自己充满期待。  
但罗斯停了下来。  
“你得保证不探听我的工作和生活，除非在我主动告知的情况下。”转过头，银发探员看向高大英俊的男人。  
“我保证。”提恰拉笑了笑。  
当两个人住在一起，哪怕是在大学宿舍里，他们的嘴就会自动地开始吐出真相来。  
探员微微点头，他转回去，但片刻之后又转回来。  
“不干扰彼此的生活节奏？”罗斯问。  
它们会疯狂开始趋同的，提恰拉想，肯定地回答：“是的。”  
“不准在洗衣机里洗你的袜子。”罗斯思索片刻。  
“只是袜子，不包括内裤吗？”男人有些迷惑地问。  
罗斯点点头：“不包括那个。”  
探员终于把手放到指纹触板上，然后飞快地按下一组密码。   
门板内发出细微的响动，凭借这点动静，杀手判断这道门至少有十五个分布在四边的锁扣，触版上一闪而过的微绿光芒提示它在使用电容识别技术的同时也进行了光学扫描。  
提恰拉吹了声口哨，随着罗斯推门而入。  
灯光亮起，罗斯把手提包放在柜子上，走到沙发旁把放在那里的旅行箱拖出来。

“……这不是你家。”提恰拉松开手让旅行袋落在地毯上。  
从旅行箱里拿出电动牙刷和毛巾，罗斯走向洗手间。  
“我没说过这是我家。”罗斯把电动牙刷插进玻璃杯里，刷头转向右方，对准杯柄，然后他把上面那个崭新的品牌标签拽了下来，朝客厅探出头去，“同居还得挑地点吗？”  
男人想了想，摇摇头：“不。”  
提恰拉弯下腰打开行李袋，从里面拿出自己的洗漱用品，走进洗手间。  
“我得过去。”提恰拉说，“我想把这些放到架子上。”  
“啊哦！”罗斯让开了一些，退到马桶旁，看见提恰拉把他的牙刷放进另外一个全新的玻璃杯里。  
“你认真的？”罗斯费解地看着那根黄兰红相间的电动牙刷，“海底总动员2？”  
“是啊！我觉得挺好看的。”提恰拉把毛巾展开，搭在架子上，一头小熊维尼笑容满面地呆在毛巾中央。  
“但它是儿童款。”罗斯皱眉道。  
“你大可以放心，我没有用奶瓶喝水的习惯。”提恰拉指了指下面，“如果说色彩搭配的话，你对袜子的品味跟我的喜好很搭。”  
罗斯低下头，看见自己粉色和蓝色的条纹袜，他迅速抖了抖腿，让裤腿把露出的脚踝遮住。  
“你的柜子是左边那个。”罗斯追上走进卧室的男人。  
“所以，你的应该在右边。”提恰拉点点头，拉开柜门，把几件衣服用衣架撑起来挂进去，“衣架不够，我会陆续带更多衣服过来。我们可以一起去买。”  
罗斯把一件西装挂在柜子里，探员撅起嘴，“如果你的衣服很多的话，你要自己付钱。”  
“我们应该分担一切？一半一半？”男人关上衣柜门，朝他眨眨眼。  
“不，夫妻之间才会那样。”探员迅速否定这个提议，然后他上下打量着男人说道，“你有一辆很昂贵的跑车。”  
“啊哈！”提恰拉有些震惊地说道，“难以置信，你竟然在算计我。”  
“我没有！”探员小声嚷嚷起来，用手比划着，“听着，我已经添置了不少东西。你以为租下这个房子时东西就这样齐全吗？如果你想要什么，从现在开始你得自己买！”  
提恰拉扁扁嘴，凝视着罗斯。  
探员皱着眉头，“别以为我不知道，你这个职业很稀缺，薪水一定很高。”  
“我承认薪酬不错，但你知道，有些东西很难买到。”提恰拉也嚷嚷起来。  
“啥？”探员昂起头，“除了衣架你还要买什么？我连烤吐司机都换了个新的。”  
“你换了新的？”男人露出惊讶的表情。  
“原来那个烤好吐司以后不会弹起来。”探员说，“是的，我买了个新的！而且你得付一半！”  
“一半？”提恰拉叫喊着，“你都没问过我！”  
“一半！”探员也叫喊着，“除非你保证不用它烤一片吐司，否则就得付一半！”  
“你到底还要买什么？”罗斯没忘记刚才的问题。  
男人突然捂着肚子大笑起来，罗斯莫名其妙地看了一会儿，朝他身上砸了个黄蓝方块花纹的袜子球。  
笑弯了腰的提恰拉突然把罗斯拽向自己，他一手从腰后把探员推进自己怀里，另一只大大的骨节分明的手摩挲着探员银色的短发。  
“你。”提恰拉的目光肆意地看着怀中男人的脸，埃弗雷特·罗斯摆出了一张臭脸，唇角向下弯曲着，这让他的脸变得皱巴巴的，像一颗缩起来的小橘子。  
但是，那让杀手觉得相当地可爱。  
“我不能在任何一个百货商场里买到你。”提恰拉的手指捻着那些银色透明的发丝，沿着发际线朝下，从额头到鼻梁游走向下。  
“你的头发。”  
“你的眉心。”  
“你的小鼻头。”  
杀手有些危险地眯起眼睛。  
“嗯……还有你的薄嘴唇，我喜欢它们，但在哪儿也买不到。”  
罗斯注视着提恰拉的脸，男人的目光火热而缱绻，他轻声地随着他的抚弄哼出一个鼻音。  
提恰拉凑到探员耳边，欣赏着柔软的耳郭上被呼吸吹拂的银色绒毛，那里很快就会被染成红色。  
“我就在这儿，”罗斯的耳朵开始发烫，“不在商场里，你当然不可能买到。”  
“哪儿？”杀手的舌尖迅速地舔舐着小小的耳垂。  
“看看你的动作，”探员低下头，小声控诉着，“我还能在哪儿？”  
“我怀里，嗯？是吗？宝贝。”提恰拉用鼻子拱了拱那段开始红起来的脖颈。  
“你说是就是吧！”罗斯不情不愿地回答道，陌生的羞耻感和被拥抱的安全感同时出现，让他觉得既期待又抗拒。  
“我喜欢这样，”提恰拉用下巴蹭着罗斯的头顶，“你在我怀里。”  
“我要吻你，宝贝。”男人柔情地看着那颗被自己弄乱的脑袋，他克制不住在心中反复用“小小的”去形容罗斯的一切。  
罗斯抬起头来，他踮起脚，双手绕过男人的长腰，抓住他衬衫的下摆，眼睛看着提恰拉深色的嘴唇。  
就像男人说的那样，他吻他，很纯粹的那种，他宽大的手掌绅士地扶着他的腰背，支撑着他因为亲吻而发软的身体。  
杀手极为稳定的臂膀轻微地颤了一下，他确定自己非常迷恋和罗斯在一起，尤其是这种仿佛完全拥有这个银发男人的瞬间。  
与性无关，他想拥抱，想亲吻，想把名为埃弗雷特·罗斯的CIA探员禁锢在自己完全掌控的空间里。  
怂恿他接受同居是再正确不过的事，虽然性爱总是必要的，但是提恰拉确定自己喜欢跟他呆在一起，他们可以不性交，只是一起睡觉也一样让他感到满意。  
在罗斯之前，他当然拥有许多次性爱，而且对象不论男女，但他从未在另一个人身边入睡，因此他总是在对方睡着之后就起身离开。  
他却可以睡在罗斯身边。  
一开始时，提恰拉会听着罗斯沉睡时仍被控制得很轻微的呼吸声，观察探员趴在床上双手捂着胸口的睡姿。  
他尝试过把罗斯稍微翻过来一些，他就会马上蜷成一团，胳膊快速地拢好膝头，把脸埋进腿间。  
这种姿势并不罕见，至少在他参加过的非洲军团里，那些受伤的少年兵在睡着时大多都会有类似的动作。  
动物总是本能地藏起自己容易受伤的腹部和头部，提恰拉从罗斯身上那些伤就能猜测到他即便在睡眠中也仍然保持着警觉和恐惧。  
发现这一点后，他开始把罗斯拉进怀里，让他软绵的肚腹和自己的身体贴紧。  
很快罗斯开始习惯贴着他，大多数时候，探员侧着身子贴住他的肋下，抬起一条腿压在他腿上。最近开始罗斯会在熟睡后爬上来，干脆地趴在他胸口，像一只抱紧桉树的无尾熊。

“我们得接着收拾东西……”罗斯喘息着后撤了一些，用手指拉扯着提恰拉的衬衫领子。  
提恰拉放开手，看着探员转身把一件件衣服套在衣架上。罗斯的动作有些微妙的迟缓，他运动的脚步也有一些虚浮，他的耳朵和后颈还泛着红，显然还在受到刚才缠绵的吻的影响。  
他会照顾他受过伤的小无尾熊，他有这个欲望，就像很久很久以前，他想照顾那只脆弱的羊羔。  
提恰拉这样想。

……  
“我要上报！”视屏画面上，面色青白的顶级黑客惨叫起来,“我的玉米冰激凌，它都掉在地毯上了。”  
黑客冲着摄像头大喊。  
“我绝对要上报——”  
“我听到了，米奇！”提恰拉坐在椅子上，一只手撑住下颌，冷漠地回答。  
“你不能这样做！”黑客揪住自己有些油腻的乱发，“你是个杀手，你可以睡一个人，睡全世界的人，只要你想，但你不能跟他们恋爱。”  
“我没有恋爱。”提恰拉说。  
黑客停下喊叫声，片刻之后他发出了更巨大的声音。  
“哦，我的上帝啊！”米奇高喊起来，“你都跟他同居了，还他妈的不是在恋爱？”  
“我喜欢和他在一起。”黑豹露出不太耐烦的表情，“米奇，你要是再这么叫下去，我会买张直飞苏黎世的机票，在明天的这个时间干掉你。”  
“所以现在你是要为了一个CIA探员干掉我咯！”米奇尖叫着，他喝了一大口可乐，打了一个巨大的嗝。  
“好的，我的‘黑豹’殿下，您还有什么吩咐？”黑客脸上的神经抽搐起来，“我是指除了该死的不要跟老大说之类的事之外。”  
“那就不要跟老大说。”杀手说。  
“……你想逼疯我，我就知道你想逼疯我……”黑客撸了撸苍白疲惫的脸，“我得冷静一点。嗯！你的要求我办不到，你得明白一件事，不管你有多么强大，黑豹，你仍然在老大的监控之下。”  
米奇弯曲两根手指在眼前比划了一下，表情愤懑：“他在看着我们，不是只有你，还有我！如果我知情不报，你知道会有什么下场。我可没打算要死在水泥浇筑的棺材里！”  
“我保证不会影响任务，你知道玫瑰被调往闲职部门，他对CIA而言已经无关紧要，对我们也一样。”杀手靠近军用电脑，给视频那面的米奇造成视觉压迫，“既然无关紧要，就没有上报的必要性，你可以用这样的理由说服老大。”  
“玫瑰！”米奇重复道，“玫瑰，你甚至给他起了个昵称。”  
“其实更像蔷薇，他是个质朴的人，各种意义上的。”提恰拉想起罗斯的脸，这个经常会撅嘴的男人，竟然是一个能将情绪克制和利用到极致的优秀特工。而当他在他面前出现时，他又毫不掩饰他的那些小表情——  
“他很可爱。”黑豹追加了一句，发现视频中的米奇戴上了一副巨大的墨镜。  
“我看见一头黑豹在玫瑰的海洋中裸泳，我会一边帮助你欺骗老大，一边祝你顺利前往天国的，兄弟！”米奇朝他摆了摆手，露出毫不真诚的笑容。  
然后，不管提恰拉还想说什么，黑客都立即掐断了这次通话。  
只亮着一盏灯的巨大房间中，由数面跳动着数据流的小屏幕构成的墙壁包围里，黑客伸手取下那副大得夸张的墨镜。  
“抱歉，兄弟。”他杂乱的眉头跳了跳，伸手按下桌面上的红色按钮。  
“替我接老大！”  
黑客的声音融入巨型服务器发出的滴滴声中……

……  
兰利镇上一家不大的中餐馆里，身穿中式服饰的服务生把一盘金色的炒面放在桌上。安道妮·玛荷科娴熟地操纵竹筷，把面条挟进罗斯身前的碗里。  
“你最近的气色看起来不错。”红发博士一边吃面一边说道。  
“是吗？”罗斯用叉子卷起炒面，他抬起手，又放了下来，看向对面的好友，“我跟人同居了，安道妮。”  
“噗——”安道妮呛咳起来，连续喝了好几口水，才眨着充满泪意的眼睛问道，“同居？你？”  
罗斯迅速地环视了一下四周，有些尴尬地点了点头。  
“不在我自己的房子，”探员用叉子拨弄着面条，“所以不会暴露身份，况且我现在干的活，暴露了也不见得会怎么样。我找负责安全屋的凡妮莎推荐了一处房子，买了下来……我没告诉他，他以为我是租的房。”  
“当做投资的话，是个聪明的办法，将来可以卖给局里。”安道妮舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你知道我想说的不是房子。”罗斯抓紧了叉柄，握了握，“我觉得我疯了……”  
“你当然疯了！”安道妮尽量压低声音，迅速地说道。  
“我知道！”罗斯咬牙切齿地回答，“但是，他很棒!”  
“啥？”安道妮反问，“哪方面？”  
“哪方面？”罗斯重复了一次问题，焦虑地看向安道妮，“你为什么这么问？”  
“我为什么不这么问？”安道妮张开手，“我这辈子差不多唯一一个可以什么都说的朋友突然就跟一个男人同居了，还说他很棒，我当然会有好奇心。”  
“……”罗斯快速地吸了几口气，似乎思考了一下。  
“你别是根本说不清吧！”安道妮咂舌起来，“噢，你完了。”  
罗斯舔了一下嘴唇：“他那事儿干得不错！”  
“……”安道妮有些无语地看向好友。  
服务生走过来，放下一盘烤肠，红发博士冷静地拿起叉子，叉起一条粗壮的烤肠，深深地凝视罗斯。  
罗斯闭上眼，点了点头。  
“OK，有些人总是天赋异禀。”安道妮摊手道，“我不会嫉妒他的。但是如果只有这个原因，你跟他同居就太草率了。”  
“不止这样，”罗斯摇了摇头，“同居是他要求的，他总是跟着我，我也不知道为什么，当他提出要求的时候，我总是……总是觉得不太好拒绝。”  
“他多大？”安道妮把叉子上的烤肠抖进罗斯的盘子。  
“33岁，但是比看起来年轻，光用看的话大概……也就二十六七岁的样子。”罗斯呶了一下嘴。  
“他很强壮高大吗？”  
“是的，很高大，很强壮。”  
“身材不错？”  
“很赞。”  
“长相呢？普普通通还是俊美非凡？”  
“他很英俊，五官很美，有一种原始的感觉，眼睛很大而且头发很卷，当他跟我要求什么的时候就像……一头黑豹在跟让你撒娇一样……”  
罗斯有些费力又投入地形容着，直到安道妮把一卷面条塞进他嘴里。  
“亲爱的，”红发博士有些担忧地看着他，“你爱上他了。”  
罗斯眨了眨他灰蓝色透明的眼睛，眼角轻微地抽了抽，然后他刷地从椅子上站了起来。  
“不。”他摇着头，用力地，“不。”  
探员用被压抑过的，仿佛哽咽的声音说道：“那不可能。”


	4. 11

11  
“没有什么不可能！”安道妮伸出手，修长的手指覆在罗斯手背上，“你已经跟他同居了，天，罗斯，你甚至没有跟人真正恋爱过。我是说，除了你那些任务伪装出来的之外。而你却情愿跟他住在一起。”  
罗斯再度坐了下来，他看着她的手，再度摇起头。  
“我不能，也不会。”探员说道。  
“你为什么要这么说，”安道妮皱眉道，“也有人说过，我是个轻度阿斯博格患者，他们认为我注定不能有深刻的爱情，可结果怎么样呢？我爱我的太太。”  
“那不一样，安道妮。”罗斯说，“我的问题和你不一样。”  
“有哪里不一样？”红发博士困惑地问道。  
“我认为，”罗斯抬起头，看着她的绿眼睛坚定地，“我认为我没有那种能力。”

当罗斯这样说的时候，他仿佛回到了那个夜晚。  
那个深深的，弥漫血腥气味的黑夜。

从屋外向里望去，昏黄的光影中，一个男人正在用力地挥舞着什么，孩子的哭泣声夹杂在男人大声的咒骂声中传向风中里。  
年幼的金发男孩跪在屋子的中央，穿着一条破旧的内裤，浑身赤裸的他用细瘦的双手抱紧胸膛。  
粗长的皮带落在他已经青紫遍布的小身体上，掀起一条新的红肿。  
血液像珍珠一样从被挫伤的皮肤表面浸出。  
“我爱你！埃弗里，所以我才要教训你，你这个欺骗感情的小骗子——”  
男人提起手里的酒瓶，灌了两口酒，用多毛的手背擦了一下嘴，再度用尽全力地抽下绑在手腕上的皮带。  
“为什么？你为什么到公交车站去，你打算跑到哪儿去？嗯？”  
随着皮带凶狠的抽打，男孩发出痛苦的尖叫声，但男人并没有因此而有片刻手软。  
“你这个坏蛋，”男人叱责道，“小肯尼，你的婊子妈妈给你留下了这个名字，你和那个婊子一样，你根本不配被人爱。你就是个小婊子，你以为你逃走能怎么样？不会有人像我这样爱你了，埃弗里，你要知道我是爱你的，我得教你怎么好好做人——”  
男人终于停下来，男孩已经遍体鳞伤地倒在地上，宛若火烧的疼痛让他闭紧了眼睛。  
“我得教你……”男人打了个巨大的嗝，他走到桌边，拿起一把生锈的折叠水果刀，打开看了看，露出残忍的笑意。  
然后他来到发抖的男孩身前，蹲下去，轻轻拍了拍男孩红肿的肩头。  
“我得给我的小肯尼一点惩罚，这样他才会记得不要学那个婊子从这儿逃走。”  
男孩睁开眼睛，惊恐地看着眼前银色的刀锋。  
“不……爸爸……不——”  
男人笑容满面地，把刀子插进了男孩的膝部。  
“没有膝骨，就没有逃亡。”  
男人的声音宛若恶魔的呓语。  
“我爱你，埃弗里——”

“罗斯！”安道妮的声音响起，罗斯重新抬起眼睛，他感觉到掌心都是冰冷的汗水。  
“罗斯，你怎么了？”  
“我不能告诉你细节，”探员让自己镇静下来，这些回忆残留的力量比他认为的要更加强大，他能感到肋部又开始有了疼痛的前兆，“我只能告诉你，基于某些过去发生的事，我不可能像一个正常人那样去爱。”  
“但是，爱就是爱？即便形态和表现不同？”红发博士试探地问。  
“不。”罗斯否定地回答，“在我身上，我不能保证，爱会不会给人造成伤害。”  
安道妮略微后退一些，女博士靠在椅背上思索着，片刻之后，她再度开口：“罗斯，你知道，出身于一个有家庭暴力的环境，并不一定意味着自己也会染上那种暴力。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”罗斯问。  
“在高中和大学时代，你几乎从来不穿短袖和短裤。”安道妮说，“给探员做身体检查的弗洛伊德医生是我的同学，她知道我跟你是朋友。”  
“是这样。”罗斯点了点头，“我可能不会有暴力行为，但是我也没有去爱的想法，有时候身体上的伤害并不是最严重的。”  
“你得治疗自己，至少尝试。没有开始就不会改变。”安道妮劝道。  
“我尝试过，”罗斯安静地说着，“相信我，我就是做不到。”  
安道妮还想说点什么，但她很快想起了死去的杰克·洛林，即便在CAI内部也有杰克把罗斯当儿子看待的传言。  
她停了下来，听见罗斯说：“安道妮，不是一切努力都会有好的结果。”

杀手站在窗前。  
数秒钟之前，他将一把0.38口径的“金牛座”曲弧手枪放进了房间通风口。  
提恰拉看向窗户边沿的红外线警报发射器，它会在夜间自动开启，窗户上的偏光贴膜确保从外向内看时难以窥视到房间内部的情况，这些都是罗斯在搬进来之前就安排好的。  
罗斯已经彻查过这个房屋的所有角落，在应该做出防护的地方都做了妥善的安排，没有漏掉任何一个点。  
正因如此，杀手才确定只要自己不在罗斯面前行动，罗斯绝不会再去检查一次通风口，也不会找到那把设计得好像射钉枪一样自带激光瞄准的新式手枪。  
他还在屋子里做了一些安排，虽然作为CIA探员罗斯显然选择了一个有许多紧急出口的安全屋，但在杀手“黑豹”的世界里，从不存在任何的侥幸。  
他希望永远不会用上这些安排。  
提恰拉合上窗帘，但他很快停了下来，注视着公寓楼前的身影。

埃弗雷特·罗斯站在那里，他的外套挽在胳膊上，有些发呆地看着水泥地面上的缝隙。  
他已经跟提恰拉同居超过了两个礼拜，虽然在局里的通讯录上仍然写着他原来的地址，但家中的固定电话也已经被他转移到了手机上。  
在“爱”这个字眼出现之前，一切似乎都很顺利。  
他曾经认为提恰拉会是一个侵占性很强的人，因为他明显有着强烈的操控欲。  
但和他所想的不同，反而是提恰拉在配合他的生活习惯——从来不碰他柜子里的东西，也不会在洗衣机里洗他的袜子，甚至把上床睡觉的时间调整到和他一样的11点。  
而且，至少在第一天晚上，提恰拉并没有急于跟他性交。动物心理医生很认真地坐下来询问并记录了一些他的生活习惯，然后就洗漱上床准备睡觉。  
这多少让他有些惊讶，不过罗斯很快意识到或许这是因为他们之前每次见面都是为了性爱的缘故，那让他觉得提恰拉一定是非常急于在性方面索取才会同居——或者，至少也是同居的原因之一。  
可并不是那样，一直到同居第三天时，提恰拉才在询问过他之后跟他上了床。  
可能是因为是在自己能够掌控的地方进行性爱的缘故，除了一种新鲜感，罗斯还体会到了安心。后来他们大概保持了隔一天做一次的频率。  
提恰拉喜欢早起运动，如果前一天他们刚做过，那么他会刻意晚一些起来。罗斯询问过男人为何做此打算，提恰拉的回复是希望他能休息得更好。  
在最近的几天，他没有去外面吃早饭，甚至是晚饭。男人有他没料到的好厨艺，并且记得他喜欢吃的东西——高蛋白和高脂肪的肉类以及各种各样的起司。  
如果有人让他给这段时间的同居关系打分的话，罗斯觉得可以至少给到八分。生活在提恰拉的自我调整下并没有变得难受，男人甚至开始把他那把有些可笑的儿童牙刷摆放得和他一个方向。  
第一次发现两把牙刷有着整齐的朝向时，探员有一种心跳失常的感觉。  
一种微小的快乐从他内心深处爬上来，就像破土而出的爬山虎嫩红的幼芽。他“确切”地感知到了生活中存在着另一个人。  
他们一起醒来，一起吃早饭，提恰拉会给他准备一杯甜度刚好的牛奶和焦脆的全麦吐司，切过边的那种，然后他会先一步离开家去公司里露个脸，再前往兰利。  
走出家门之前，提恰拉总是跟他索取一个吻。男人的理论是，既然以前曾经吻过，那么就应该在之后都能享受到这个离别吻。  
在这方面，提恰拉终于体现了他的强势，然而他无法拒绝，尤其是在刚刚吃得肚皮饱饱的时候。  
之后就是度过并不怎么激动人心的一天，他已经开始习惯了眼下工作的节奏。  
下班之后如果不打算和女博士喝一杯的话，他会开车回家，而提恰拉因为工作原因，需要前往靠近郊外的训练场检查一遍，再顺路买一些食物，比他稍晚一些回到家里。  
之后就是吃饭和闲聊，当然属于他的工作部分是经过精心编造的假话。他会尽量寥寥几句说完，然后听男人说起与那些让人担心或让人烦恼的动物们的相处。  
晚饭之后他会去收拾桌子，他并不太喜欢洗碗，提恰拉添置了一个很好的洗碗机。男人给这次购物起名叫“时间解放”。  
因为，接下来就是做爱的时间，提恰拉不愿意在临睡觉之前做爱，他的理论是性爱是一种很激烈的运动，因此应该有更多时间来让身体平复，会拥有更好的睡眠。  
虽然他们之间的性爱很规律，但提恰拉并不会试图强迫他。他们会各自先看看电视新闻或者阅读一会儿，男人想要的时候就会走到他身边，用他长着形状好看的指甲的手抚摸他的脖颈。  
提恰拉会用明亮的眼眸看着他，用眼神询问他，如果他合拢手里的书——它可能是本《红与黑》或者《巴黎圣母院》——那表示他也想要。  
那么提恰拉就会笑起来，他会慢慢地靠过来吻他的嘴唇，把他从沙发上抱起来，走进卧室里。  
有时候男人也会变得有些粗暴，就在沙发上按住他，跨到他身上，在他面前解开皮带，让他看着金属拉链被一点一点地拉开。  
这种时候……提恰拉是不会穿内裤的。  
他会一点点地看到那个让他每次看都会脸发热的东西，根据他在局里学到的那些人类学相关知识看，即便是在同族中，提恰拉的尺寸都相当傲人。  
当男人居高临下地俯视他，用舌头舔舐着他丰满的厚唇，他很快就会亲吻他，然后把他脱光。  
在那之前，提恰拉会握着他的阴茎，在他脸上轻轻碰触，如果他愿意，接下来他们会给彼此口交。  
罗斯觉得自己对这种事情做得并不是很好，提恰拉总是不会让他弄太长时间就会终止，他会把他拉起来，从后面进去。  
在今天告诉安道妮之前，罗斯觉得这一切都很顺理成章，他从来没有想过这一切跟名为“爱”的情感之间的关联性。  
他并不是真的没有察觉，只是根本没有去思考。又或者，他并不愿意去思考，因此下意识地阻止了自己。  
他知道，埃弗雷特·罗斯对爱毫无信心。  
当他还是一个孩子的时候，当他睁开眼睛看这个世界，开始能够感知的时候，他自然而然像所有的孩子一样渴望着被爱。  
但他在父亲身上得到的只有彻头彻尾的失败。  
之后，他试着去爱一个人，像对父亲那样。然后，这个人就因为他的失误死去了。  
就像一个诅咒。  
并不是爱，而是他本身。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯的人生与爱无关。

银发探员有些茫然地抬起头来，在众多的窗户中寻找自己和提恰拉那个小小蜗居的窗口，因为他自己贴的偏光膜，他并不能发现窗后一直注视着他的男人。  
“你在那儿做什么？”提恰拉望着罗斯，“小可怜儿。”  
即便隔得很远，他的灵觉还是让他感到了充斥探员体内的彷徨。他站在那里，发着呆，像一只突然被从桉树上被拽下地的无尾熊一样手足无措。  
而一个富于经验的CIA探员无论如何都不应该这样。  
“工作调动让你疏于管理自己的情绪吗？”  
提恰拉双手抱胸，拇指摩梭着下颌上卷曲的胡须喃喃自语。

罗斯在门前站了一会儿，终于决定推开门。  
虽然他试图告诉自己，爱是一种他无法奢望的感情，但他还是扫描了指纹，走进门去。  
即便如此，即便他惶惑无比，但他仍愿意跟提恰拉在一起。  
提恰拉坐在沙发上，今日轮休的男人穿着有暗色纹路的深紫色衬衫和剪裁合体的白色休闲裤，正在翻阅一本潮流时尚杂志。  
衬衫领口打开了三颗纽扣，露出大片结实的胸肌，英俊的男人散发着强烈的荷尔蒙，罗斯有些艰难地把目光移开，提着公文包走向卧室。  
“我有话要跟你说。”客厅里传来提恰拉的声音。  
“好。”罗斯挂西装的动作顿了顿，“我也有话要说。”  
他卷起衣袖，走到客厅里，在提恰拉旁边的单人沙发上坐下来。  
探员看向灰色的地毯：“你要说什么？”  
提恰拉离开沙发靠背，坐直身体。一团白色的塑料包裹的物品被扔到茶几上。  
“克他命。”杀手的语气有些冷漠，“我得提醒你，在你开口之前最好先思考一下，别忘了我是个医生。”  
罗斯闭上双眼，但那抹白色仍刺痛了他的脑海。  
“是的，这是克他命。”罗斯回答道，“我受过一次很重的伤，创伤伤害了我的神经，我偶尔会用它来镇痛。”  
提恰拉点了点头，拿起克他命，看着手心里那团白色，男人问：“我们第一次，我是指汽车旅馆那次一夜情的时候，你用了药。”  
“是的。”罗斯的胸口有些不畅地回答道。  
“你上瘾了吗？”提恰拉的身体向前倾去。  
感觉到男人目光中的压迫，罗斯摇了摇头：“没有。”  
“你有多久没用过？”  
“很久。”罗斯抬起眼睛，又迅速地垂下，“你介意吗？”  
“非常介意。”提恰拉靠回沙发上，他微微皱着眉，“我可以冲掉它吗？”  
“我……”罗斯迟疑着，“或许以后还会用到，有时候会很疼。我是从正规渠道获取的药物，我会遵照医嘱……”  
“冲掉它。”提恰拉的双手在身前十指交叉，碰触着他的嘴唇，“克他命会损伤你的泌尿系统，造成严重的后遗症。既然没有上瘾，就别再用它。我会让人给你弄一些其他的止痛剂。”  
“你讨厌药物上瘾的人？”探员敏锐地说道，手指逐渐收紧。  
“我看过很多这样的人。”提恰拉说，“其中有一些还是孩子。”  
“如果我继续用药，你会讨厌我，是吗？”罗斯看着自己的手，他手指的关节处因为用力而发白。  
提恰拉的浓眉终于紧紧地皱了起来。  
沉默在客厅里蔓延。  
罗斯的呼吸渐短，他明显地感到吸入的氧气不足，一种窒息感笼罩了他。  
“不。”男人终于回答，“我不会讨厌你。”  
提恰拉伸手过去，捏住探员柔软冰凉的下巴，粗糙的手指在他长出一点胡茬的皮肤上摩挲着，让他看向自己。  
男人的眼眸宛若最深的温柔黑夜。  
“我会讨厌无法制止你的自己。”  
罗斯看着男人英俊的脸逐渐靠近，慢慢闭上眼睛，感觉被男人含住双唇。  
“我会非常，非常地讨厌……”提恰拉轻声地说着，罗斯抓住他的衬衫下摆，感觉呼吸的能力重新回到体内，“所以，宝贝，别再碰它。”  
提恰拉的声音温和而不容拒绝，他吮吸着他的唇瓣，罗斯感觉到他的手指解开自己衬衫的纽扣。  
“有我在，你要记得，跟那时候不一样，我在这里。”男人的手从大开的衣襟里探进去，抚摸着他受伤的那面胸腹。  
“相信我，如果你觉得疼，我会跟你这样做，你会感觉好很多的。”  
罗斯低下头，看见提恰拉深色的嘴唇吮上他淡红色的乳头，厚实的嘴唇包裹着胸部的视觉刺激让他感到羞意。  
提恰拉含着他，吸吮着，双眼望向他。  
探员的身体软下去，他靠着沙发，体会着身体里发出的轻颤，手指揪紧了提恰拉的衬衫。  
心脏跳动的声音变得无比剧烈。  
他不能，也无法相信自己可以。  
然而，此时的他却想要这个男人，不只是性，他想要更多。  
他是如此贪婪……


	5. 12

（答应我亲爱的，你们就在此刻相爱）

豹玫瑰（提恰拉X埃弗雷特·罗斯）

AU（世界顶级杀手VS有很多过去的CIA探员）

警告：AU，全私设，OOC，药物上瘾（基于疾患的），身份黑化警告

OOC属于我，爱情属于他们。

————————————————

 

12

天边泛起一线白色微光。

杀手站在打开的窗边，他看着在天空中着无声飘荡的云，转过身走进洗手间。

打开灯，提恰拉拿起罗斯的老式剃须刀戳破包裹克他命的塑料袋，将白色的药粉抖进马桶，按下按钮。

马桶开始冲水，将破损的塑料袋扔进垃圾桶，提恰拉冲洗过剃须刀，原样放回架子上。

提恰拉走回卧室时探员已经不在床上，他站在窗前，穿着杀手昨天身上的那件衬衫。

紫色的暗花衬衫此时看起来像是黑色的，不论是长度还是宽度对现在穿着它的人来说都太大了，下摆几乎遮到膝盖。

罗斯感觉到从地板上和窗外浸入身体的凉意，轻轻地打了个颤。

“风有些冷。”他听见提恰拉在自己身后说，感觉风把衬衫吹得朝后鼓起来，连头皮也有一些轻微发麻。

“你把它冲掉了。”罗斯小声地说。

“你不再需要它了。”提恰拉看着窗边的人影，罗斯的个头很矮，柔软的布料与风一起勾勒出他身体的线条，那比他平时身穿西装时给人的印象要更加瘦削。

他朝窗户走去，罗斯仍看着越来越亮的天空，提恰拉来到他身后，长长的臂膀在他腰间合拢。

温暖湿润的吻落在后颈上，罗斯感到男人卷曲的胡须搓揉着皮肤，后背紧贴着一个坚实的怀抱。

“你看起来像要从这个窗户飞出去。”

提恰拉感觉着臂膀中的腰身，不论曾经拥抱过多少次，每当察觉罗斯的腰轻而易举用双手就能环握时，他心中的笃定就会轻微地出现那么一些裂缝。

那是一种不安的感觉。

仿佛有什么错漏在前方等待，当它发生的时候，他就会失去掌中之物一样。

罗斯没有说话，他抬起手，对他而言过分宽大的衣袖滑落到手肘上，他抚摸着男人放在自己肩上的头颅，感觉他卷曲的头发在碰触时轻微反弹着。

提恰拉抱得更紧了一些，他低下头耳语：“别再碰它。”

罗斯抚摸他的手停滞片刻之后，他回答他：“好的。”

提恰拉放开了一些，他的臂膀仍然圈着罗斯的腰，但让他转过身面对自己，罗斯双眸低垂，提恰拉的手抚摸着他的脸，慢慢让他抬起头来。

“你在担心什么？”提恰拉用两只手捧着罗斯的脸，他感觉自己正被回避着，这让杀手有些不快。

“我说过会给你其他的止痛药，而且我就在你身边。”提恰拉皱着眉，他卷而长的睫毛并没有降低他的威慑感。

杀手正小心地隐藏着情绪，即便如此，他知道自己现在很不满意CIA探员的反应。

尤其是他没有马上回答他之后。

事实上，因为昨天他们在沙发和床上总共做了两次，他认为至少说服罗斯彻底戒掉克他命是不成问题的。

那么，为什么眼前的银发男人还会露出这种伤感的表情？

或许，他在为不能享受那种服药后的放纵而感到可惜？

提恰拉迅速否定了这个猜想，自从他出手之后，他很确定，探员享受过的性爱比之前的质量应该要高得多。

于是，他想起了昨天罗斯在楼下呆滞的模样。

“你有什么要告诉我，对吗？”提恰拉盯紧了那双有些湿润的蓝灰色眼睛，在里面读到的一点慌乱让他的不快开始加剧。

“那没什么。”罗斯说。

“是吗？”提恰拉微微眯起眼，唇角翘了起来。他可不喜欢被隐瞒，虽然他也隐瞒了自己的杀手身份，然而在两个人的相处中，除了职业之外的部分，他自认自己还算得上坦诚。

“如果你不想说，那也没什么关系。”提恰拉放开罗斯的脸，“不要紧，人原本就只会说自己想说的话。”

提恰拉转身向屋内走去，罗斯看着男人半裸的背影，克制地抿紧嘴唇。

他当然知道自己要说什么，甚至他原本要说的比这个更过分一些——他想要结束这种同居，在毫无信心去爱的他伤害到提恰拉之前，如果一切就能够停下来的话，或许会是最好的情形。

但是，他怯懦了，自私让他在楼下停留时变得不舍。

他必须承认，虽然时间只有那么短暂的两周，但当他半夜惊醒发现自己在提恰拉怀里，并且察觉之后的每一天，即便再做关于父亲的噩梦时仍然会在男人怀中醒来时，他知道，那种安心感是在他的生命中前所未有的。

他不应该但已经变得格外地贪心，所以他昨天才会那么快地放弃了自己想要说明的一切，迅速地沉沦在和提恰拉的性爱里。

事实上，他知道，自己绝对不会再主动去碰克他命了，甚至不需要性关系，只需要这个男人存在于自己身边，他就有信心可以做得到这一点。

所以，正如安道妮所说，这是爱。

只是他并不会因此觉得愉快，他没有信心能够去爱一个人，能够让被爱的人感受到美好……他从未在这个字眼上感觉到美好，自然无从去相信能够给予他人。

罗斯朝前走去，他慢慢地走了第一步，第二步开始加快速度，他跑起来，追过去，在开放式厨房前追上提恰拉。

杀手听见身后急促的脚步声，他停下脚步，感觉到探员的身体撞击着他的后背。

白色的臂膀在他身前缠绕，罗斯冰冷的手指尖深深地陷入他的皮肤里。

“提恰拉……”罗斯的声音从他背后传来，杀手侧耳倾听着这远远比平时小得多的声音，“你会……喜欢我吗？”

小小的声音说着支离破碎的言语。

“我是说，在夜店……那时候你选择了我。然后你想我们成为固定的性伴侣，之后你要求同居……”

“我想……我猜，这是因为你喜欢我，是吗？”

罗斯很急促地说着，他用力地呼吸着，这样能够让他有勇气把这些话一口气说出来。他还是回避了“爱”这个词，但他仍然想知道答案。

提恰拉听着这些话，杀手的表情有些疑惑，他轻声地笑了起来，抬起手，低下头，看着自己的手捂住了罗斯绕在腰上的手。

他动了动手指，探进罗斯的指缝，包裹着他的手指紧紧握起。

“当然，”提恰拉说，“怎么，你认为我可以随便跟什么不喜欢的家伙搞在一起吗？”

男人摇晃着和自己十交缠的手，拧过头去看罗斯。

“我看起来像很乱来的人？玫瑰，要是你这样认为，我会很失望的。”

“我没有那样认为。”罗斯抬起头，认真地说。

“那为什么要问这个问题？”提恰拉睁大眼睛问。

“我……不知道自己能不能做得好这件事……”

“……”提恰拉放开罗斯的手，转身看着他，片刻之后他明白了罗斯指的是什么，“你是说，喜欢一个人？”

探员点了点头，局促地舔着嘴唇：“我……我从来没有恋爱过。”

“什么？”杀手的浓眉跳了起来。

“字面意义。”探员眉头皱成一块，“我没有过。”

“我记得，你说过你今年四十岁。我没记错吧！”提恰拉有些难以置信地说道，“所以你昨天开始就想跟我说的是，你从来没有对谁感兴趣，也没有跟谁谈情说爱？”

“是，就是这样。”罗斯点了点头。

“暧昧呢？没有说出来但是很带感的那种？”

“没有。”罗斯迅速而肯定地回答。

“……单恋？我是说你对别人的……”

“没。”罗斯眨了眨眼睛，“我没有过。”

提恰拉望着罗斯，看见他低下头，手指拨弄着袖口，又抬起头看他，再迅速低下头去。探员这样反复了好几次，显然，他正处于一种焦虑的情绪里。

“这种时候，我应该说……我不介意？”提恰拉低低地笑着，他发现自己的心情好得就像夏天在石头下面用力搓翅膀吼叫着“我他妈要找个谁来干一场”的蟋蟀。

罗斯抬起头，明显兴奋地看向他。

“真的？”探员说，“你真的不介意？”

“我我……我可能会做很多错误的事情……可能……就是，你知道，你会生气什么的……”并没有等提恰拉回答，探员就结结巴巴地迅速飚出一大段话来。

然后他停下来，吞咽了一下，失落地道：“我啥也不会……”

“其实我介意极了。”提恰拉抱着胳膊，摇了摇头，叹息道。

听见这句话的罗斯，不知如何是好地僵住了身子，他开始用力地吸气，用力地眨眼。

看见这样的探员，提恰拉准备露出一个大大的笑容，他已经盘算好了，这就给罗斯来上一个过山车一般的反转——

噢……你不能再逗他了。

提恰拉听见一个声音在脑海里说。

他快要哭了，可他一定会忍着，拼命忍住，而那会让你心疼。

你心疼他，提恰拉！

因为，你爱他。

 

意识到这一点，杀手有些惊讶起来，他思索着，确定自己并不是因为黑客米奇的那句话才回做出这种判断。

然后他朝已经转动着脚尖，打算从他面前溜走的罗斯走过去，抓住探员的胳膊，把他拽进自己怀里。

“我的确介意。”提恰拉皱着眉说道。

杀手感觉着怀里探员温热的身躯，在他白色的脖颈后看到细细的汗珠，他用手抚摸着，感觉那层汗珠是冰冷的。

“我介意的是，我应该早点出现，”杀手收紧胳膊，把探员压进自己怀中，“我为什么让你孤单了那么久，宝贝。”

罗斯重重地颤抖了一下，然后他抬起手来，抱住男人宽阔的裸背。

“我也不知道，所以……”罗斯抬起头看着他，“我想，我们应该可以一直同居下去。”

“我们的谈情说爱很特别。”男人的唇勾扯着，有些自嘲地笑着。

以后有机会的话，他应该会杀掉米奇，有的时候这个顶级黑客有些太像一个部落巫师了。

“这算吗？”探员有些不自在地问，“谈情说爱？”

“是的，我觉得是。”提恰拉叹着气说，“我更习惯听你拒绝我，说点刻薄话什么的。”

“是吗？”罗斯狐疑地问，“那么我该说‘提恰拉，不管你怎么想，反正我他娘的就是不懂什么是谈情说爱，要是你有别的想法，随时可以把你的东西打包滚蛋’？”

“熟悉的味道！”男人说，“但你对我恐怕没办法这么狠心。”

“我可以的。”探员用他灰蓝色的眼睛锁定提恰拉的眼眸，“我其实在某些方面，挺厉害的……”

提恰拉感觉脚上一沉。

探员的脚踩上他穿着拖鞋的脚背，先是左脚，之后是右脚。

然后，探员在他脚上踮起脚尖，闭上眼，吻了他的嘴唇。

四片唇瓣彼此吮吸着，温存地缠绕了片刻后分开。

 

“提恰拉。”

“埃弗雷特。”

他们互相呼唤的声音低得只有彼此能够听见……


	6. 13

13  
兰利CIA总部里，埃弗雷特·罗斯坐在自己的桌子前，弯曲的手指在嘴上磨蹭个不停。  
思量再三之后，银发探员转头左右看了看，缓缓朝右侧弯下腰，从纸箱里摸出一个东西，迅速放到电脑屏幕旁边。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，靠在椅子上审视片刻，又抬手把那个东西朝自己的玻璃铭牌靠过去。  
那是一个有着晶亮有机玻璃眼珠的毛绒黑豹玩偶。  
这是一个FBI老朋友送到CIA的礼物之一，这位仁兄在好莱坞工作，负责审查各大制片公司的影视作品，因此也会收到很多电影周边，定期分享一些给他在CIA的熟人。  
这头黑豹不知是哪一部电影里的角色，但它让罗斯改变了多年来办公桌上没有多余物件的习惯。  
“或许应该弄个什么绿植遮挡一下。”罗斯这样想。  
他用手指搓了搓黑豹柔软的毛，露出笑意。

“你笑得好像偷了妈妈十块钱的小屁孩一样。”一颗铮亮的秃头从显示器后探出来。  
“我的天，格伦。”银发探员对后勤处处长小声喊道，“别这么吓人。”  
格伦呶了呶嘴，发现罗斯的目光盯着自己的脑袋。  
“好吧！我是不是变得又秃了一些？”格伦摸了摸光滑的头顶。  
罗斯想了想，摇了摇头。  
“真是多谢，不过我自己知道，这头发已经弃我而去了。”处长先生耸了耸肩，“反正我不在乎，谁在乎呢，植发要用很多钱，我不想费那个劲儿了，反正我连后脑勺的头发都开始掉了。”  
格伦递过来一个文件夹：“别怜悯我，老伙计，反正我看你也快要抛弃我了。”  
“你在胡说什么？”罗斯接过文件夹。  
打开看了一眼，他就迅速抬起头看向格伦，后者对他点了点头。  
“别怀疑，事情就是那样。”格伦说，“你当然有拒绝权，但是我想你并不打算永远为别人的行动整理资料。”  
“我会好好考虑的。”罗斯看向文件夹。  
文件夹打开的那一页里夹着数张极远距离下拍摄的照片。  
在第一张上，一个大胡子的中东男子位于照片中心，那是已经被美国定点清除的恐怖组织ISIS发言人穆罕默德·阿德纳尼。他身边站着一个中等身材目光冷漠的中东男人。  
阿布·杜阿，一个令人脊背发凉的名字。  
这位策划多次中东以外自杀式恐怖袭击的重要头目并没有在那次袭击中死去，打从阿德纳尼被清除之后，他就从特工部的监控中失去了踪影。  
但在另一张照片上，他身后的风景是自由女神像的下半部，显然，这个危险至极的人物眼下已经出现在了美国本土。  
“我会的。”  
银发探员的语气已经变得冷硬而坚决。

深蓝色的轿车停在街角，罗斯翻阅着手中的资料，抬起头看向熟悉的动物康复中心大门，想起男人第一次对他直呼其名的那个早晨所发生的一切……  
就像一定会喷涌出的火山岩那样，在男人从客厅里把他打横抱回卧室，并且灌了他一杯甜牛奶之后，他就趴在提恰拉身上开始有些害羞又努力地告诉男人关于自己的一些事。

“我的父亲……我是说，我的亲生父亲，”罗斯眼神迷茫地紧贴着提恰拉的左胸，听着男人有力的心跳声，脚趾磋磨着男人结实细腻的小腿，“他是个酒鬼，而且他应该也嗑药什么的……”  
提恰拉的手抚摸着他的头发，一次又一次。  
“我也不清楚到底是什么，能确定的是他肯定抽大麻，我能认出那种气味……他有时候会带女伴回家……这种时候，我就不太会被饿肚子。我喜欢她们，她们会给我一些吃的……”  
男人的手指落在他脖颈后，轻轻地压迫着，或者说是支撑着他继续说下去。  
“我总是挨打，这没有什么理由。后来有人报了警，因为我浑身都是伤，他被关进了牢里，而我在儿童服务中心住了一段时间之后被安排到寄养家庭，就是我现在的父母家。”  
“罗斯是他们的姓氏？”提恰拉问道。  
“是的……”探员抬起头看向男人，男人也正低下头看着他，他蹭了蹭脸下强壮的身躯，把男人抱得紧了一些。  
“是的……他们一开始应该并没有打算领养我，但是后来改变了想法。”罗斯听见自己的声音轻轻地飘荡着。  
“他们是什么样的人？”提恰拉拨弄着探员脖颈上略长一点的发丝。  
“妈妈很善良，她主要负责我们的生活方面……你知道，就是吃穿住用什么的。爸爸传统而古板，他生气的话会大叫大嚷，但是他不会动手。”  
罗斯感觉脑袋被覆盖着，有些用力的搓揉让他舒服地闭上眼睛。  
“他从妈妈那里知道我可能喜欢的是男人之后叫得尤其大声，他就那样冲我喊‘我能怎么办呢？上帝让他长成这副模样，除了接受我还能怎么办？’”  
罗斯回忆着养父当时无奈大叫的情形，笑了起来，吻了吻近在咫尺的深色皮肤。  
“他们是很好的寄养家庭。”罗斯继续说，“虽然因为孩子太多，他们没办法给我什么特别的关照，但是我很感激他们留下我……”  
他并没有在这个话题上说得太多，但无人领养的孩子在多个寄养家庭中辗转是实际中很常见的，因此拥有一个固定的生活环境和家庭关系对他而言的确已经是最好的情形。  
提恰拉牵起罗斯的手，罗斯睁开眼睛，看见男人在亲吻着他弯曲的指关节。  
“他们是好人，因为他们，我才能遇到现在的你。”  
罗斯发出一些愉悦的鼻音，提恰拉把他拽上来一点，让他能低下头吻他已经被亲吻得红红的嘴唇。  
吻轻而且短。  
“我有个老师，在大学时……是他鼓励我去做现在的我，可惜他已经去世了。”罗斯灰蓝色的眼中掠过细微的疼痛。  
“他会为你骄傲。”提恰拉说。  
“我……不确定他会不会，但是如果有机会的话，我会证明这一点。”  
“你能证明的，而且一定会做得很好。”提恰拉回答他，“我说，你想现在来一炮吗？宝贝。”  
“哦不！”他笑起来，“马上就要上班了！你也是。”  
然后听见男人说：“所以玫瑰，你得停下，不能再那样用脚趾磨蹭我，也别吻我的胸，否则我会马上把你摁在床上做一遍——”

 

是的，他会证明的。  
罗斯合上文件夹，发动了车。

“情报行动处，又一次？”红发女博士摇了摇头，放下手里的叉子，端起杯子喝了口水。  
“只是临时借调。”罗斯说，“很寻常的情况。”  
“阿布·杜阿很寻常？”安道妮不快地用餐巾纸擦擦嘴，把它扔回桌上，“你还记得杰克为什么会开始跟你一起行动吗？”  
“我知道。”罗斯回答她。  
安道妮绿色的眼睛看向罗斯的手，他手中的叉子显然被握得过紧了一些。  
“我知道我不能说服一个人已经做出决定的人，尤其是你。”女博士说，“但是我还记得那时候从中东回来的你。”  
安道妮叹了口气：“我知道你在那里经历了什么，我也知道你是怎么做的，你做的一切都无懈可击，你把穆罕默德·阿德纳尼所在地点的情报带了出来，因此我们的无人机定点清除才能成功。”  
“都过去了，安道妮，都过去了。”罗斯小声地说着，看着她绿色的双眼，“别担心。”  
“别担心？”安道妮陡然提高了声音，这有些惊扰了邻桌的人，她连忙把声音降到只有彼此才能听见的程度，“你是指看到你身上遍布拷打伤痕甚至发现有的地方被烧焦吗？”  
“你还记得被绑在我们中心的床上有多久？”  
女博士闭上眼睛，让自己的呼吸和缓了一点：“在治愈你的过程里我们甚至直接给你的心脏注射过强心剂，你知道那意味着什么，是吗？更别提你后来去看了多久局里给你安排的心理医生……”  
“我记得这些。”罗斯说。  
“那你至少应该不要再管阿布·杜阿的事，”女博士认真地建议，“他亲手拷打过你。”  
“我必须这么做。”罗斯静静地看着盘中已经冷却的牛排。  
安道妮有些泄气地靠在椅子上。  
“他想尽办法来到美国，绝对不是来旅游观光的。”  
“还有别人可以做这些事，罗斯。”安道妮说，“为什么一定得是你？你已经有了所爱的人，虽然你们俩连幼稚园的小孩不如，还在说着什么‘喜欢’，但是你爱他，他也爱你，你们住在一起快两个月了，傻瓜都看得出你这段时间过得很好，你应该继续这样和他一起生活下去。”  
“太危险了，”安道妮伸手抓住罗斯的手，“你知道那群行动处的家伙，他们找你一定有原因，别告诉我，我能想到的你会没发现。”  
“穆罕默德·阿德纳尼是阿布·杜阿的亲密战友，他们一起长大，为了共同的信仰和理想战斗。”罗斯注视着牛排被切割后浸出的稀薄血水，“我是穆罕默德·阿德纳尼死去的原因。”  
“所以。”罗斯看向好友。  
“所以？”  
“行动处和你都认为他可能会把我当做目标之一。”罗斯说，“我也这么认为。”  
“因此你就要去杀了他？”安道妮生气地问道。  
“如果真是那样，我不杀他，他也会来杀我，”罗斯擦拭着嘴唇，冷静地看向老同学。  
“那么，他会知道我为了保护现在我所拥有的一切，可以无所不用其极。”


	7. 14

14  
光从被关闭的的百叶窗中勉强挣扎出细细的线条。  
窗下，椅子上的杀手漠然地凝视着军用电脑的显示屏。  
屏幕上，阿布·杜阿被放大的的面容清晰可见。跟探员收到的那份资料不同，这个极端组织头目剃掉了他标志性的大胡须，让他那张总算的见天日的面目显得苍白而阴沉。  
“你真的很想杀死他，是吗？”修长的手指摩挲着嘴唇，黑豹的声音是冷酷的。  
“他是我的，”杀手露出危险的笑容，“没人可以拿走属于我的东西。”

蓝色的车缓慢地倒进楼下的停车位。  
罗斯并没有马上下车，他拿起资料夹打开看了看，叹了口气，把它塞进公文包的某个隐秘夹层里。  
他答应参与除掉阿布·杜阿的行动之后，一切就开始快速运转起来。这个散播恐怖的家伙目前正呆在拉斯维加斯，行动处要求他尽快赶到，好趁阿布·杜阿还没开始搞事之前，在这个混乱都市中把他解决掉。  
事情当然不可能那么简单，阿布·杜阿一定做出了相当完善的准备，否则行动处也不会如此急迫地需要一个已经退出一线的探员。  
他们显然希望能更有把握掌控一切，因此他曾经与阿布·杜阿面对面相处过的经验才显得非常重要。  
但这也表示，在执行一次十分危险的行动之前，他不会有太多时间跟提恰拉告别。  
罗斯终于推开了车门。  
他站在车边，抬头看向公寓的窗户，握紧了手里的公文包，向楼里走去。

门锁在发出一阵宛若昆虫啃噬的声音之后自动打开，推门而入的罗斯闻到了一种甜蜜的气息。  
“你回来了吗？”提恰拉的声音从厨房那边传来。  
罗斯放下公文包，一边拉开领带一边向厨房走去。  
高大的男人背对他在厨房里忙碌着，他穿着黑色挽到胳膊的T恤和黑灰色的牛仔裤，围着带爱浅灰色菱格的围裙。  
运转中的烤箱发出轻微的滋滋声，显然那种甜香正是从这里冒出来的。罗斯看见提恰拉手里拿着一些薄荷叶，他正在水龙头下清洗它们。  
“甜点很快就好。”兽医这样说。  
银发探员解开衬衫的第二颗纽扣，他走过去，来到男人身后，抱住他的腰。  
“埃弗雷特？”  
“继续做你应该做的。”罗斯让自己的脸贴在提恰拉的背上，小声地说道。  
男人侧头看了看那颗银色的脑袋，伸手关上了水龙头，把薄荷叶放进盘子里。  
“你这是累了吗？”提恰拉问。  
烤箱的声音突然停了下来，响亮的提示音滴滴响起。  
“宝贝……”提恰拉低声地笑着，“让我把起司蛋糕拿出来。”  
探员慢慢地放开手。提恰拉擦了擦手，转过身，发现探员正用他灰蓝色的眼眸盯着他。  
“玫瑰？”提恰拉叫他。  
罗斯朝他走过去，伸手抓住他的围裙边缘。  
提恰拉的眉毛扬了起来，罗斯一直看着他的脸，目光从他的眼睛移向他的嘴唇，然后小个子的银发男人踮起脚，吻了他一下。  
“埃弗雷特……”提恰拉一把抱住他，大手抓紧了罗斯背后的衣物。  
他注视了探员片刻，低下头，深深地吻他。  
罗斯抬起手，挣扎着从提恰拉双手的桎梏中向上伸去，几乎是有些疯狂地抱住他的头，手指用力地抚摸和搓揉着。  
提恰拉的吻随之变得狂野。  
杀手深知情人如此异常的原因，他理所当然地通过米奇弄到了关于行动的调令，甚至在罗斯点头之后没几秒钟，他就已经收到了消息。  
这让他很有些火大。  
虽然他知道基于CIA保密原则，罗斯无论如何也不可能告诉他真相，但提恰拉仍然能够感觉到那种强烈的不快。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯决定冒个险，他有可能会在行动中嗝屁，但是他什么都不会说。  
这可真他妈令他嫉妒。  
没错，就是那个把胡子剃光了的中东人。他嫉妒极了，或许还嫉妒着死了的杰克·洛林，不管他们之间是亲情还是仇恨，这些感情都成功地把罗斯从他拉开。  
“我恨这些。”杀手这样想。  
他咬住了罗斯柔软的舌头，当然是轻轻地。  
罗斯感觉到提恰拉的手，他抚摸着他的脊背、腰、捏着他的臀，他捉住他的大腿，把他拽起一些，然后用身体压向他。  
隔着两条裤子，罗斯仍然能感觉到小腹上那种侵略性的压力，提恰拉的阴茎已经勃起，满载热力地敲打着他。  
男人亲吻着他的唇角，移上去咬了咬他的耳朵：“宝贝，你真甜。”  
罗斯感觉自己就像中国饭店蒸包子的笼具那样开始冒起热气，他放开提恰拉的脖子，把他的T恤拽起来，手伸进里面抚弄起来。  
“啊哦……”提恰拉惊叹着，罗斯的手从他的腹肌一路向上，来到胸前拧住了他的乳头。  
按这种主动讨好的风格来看，这个小宝贝看来真的打算心怀愧疚地把他彻底晾在一边——  
“埃弗雷特，有人告诉过你吗？”提恰拉生气地咬住罗斯的脖子，在他脖颈上动脉跳动的地方用力吮吸了一下。  
“嗯哼？”罗斯眯着眼睛，他感觉着男人对自己的操控，觉得那些细细的疼痛让自己很舒适。  
那和父亲带来的疼痛不一样，这种痛楚让他感觉备受宠爱。  
“你真是个小坏蛋……”提恰拉说。  
罗斯愣了愣，笑起来。  
“我比你大好几岁呢！”  
探员这样说道。  
“是吗？”男人抬起头来，露出一个颇为阴险的笑容……

客厅里笼罩着黄色暖光，电视大开着，沙发上的两个人一点也不关心新闻里到底在说什么。  
他们赤裸着身体，罗斯蜷缩着身体，头枕在提恰拉的肚子上。他感觉沙发有一点潮湿，鼻子里充满属于男性的腥气。  
他们一定弄了不少精液在沙发上，但是罗斯知道自己并不在乎，他的头随着提恰拉的呼吸起伏着，视线里提恰拉黑色的阴茎在腿间轻微地摇晃，就像个什么野兽正蛰伏在那里休憩。  
罗斯想起刚才这一场淋漓尽致的性爱——之所以那么说，是因为提恰拉在穿衣镜前干他的时候，男人从他身后抓住他的腿弯，把他整个抱了起来。  
就像他见过的给婴儿把尿的姿势那样，他在镜子里看见了一切。  
他看见了提恰拉的阴茎是如何戳进他的体内，那根粗长炽热的肉棒的进出仿佛无穷无尽一样。  
深色的东西仿佛剖开了他的下体，这视觉刺激令他脑子晕眩不已。蜷曲的毛发刺激着他被进入的地方，他看见自己几乎完全勃起的，坚硬的浅色阴茎随着男人的动作情色地摇晃。  
和那种有些暴力的视觉印象不一样，他体内感觉到的让他舒服至极，或许是因为这个强悍有力的交合姿势使然，几乎每一次提恰拉都能干到他的前列腺。  
他甚至可以感到坚硬的龟头在体内凸起的那个器官上用力碾过，酥麻和酸痒的感觉似乎进入了骨髓，让他变得益发柔软湿润。  
镜子里两个人结合的地方很快出现了白色的碎沫，罗斯看见一些闪亮的东西从自己摇动的阴茎上被甩出去，但更多的顺着他的身体流淌下去，把下面弄得看起来更加糟糕。  
小腹上的毛发紧贴在皮肤上，剧烈的声响搅动着脑汁。  
提恰拉显然没有打算就这样简单地放过他，男人把他抱起来扔在沙发上，握住他的腿，把它们推上去。  
他的身体被整个弯曲起来，男人俯视着他，舔舐了一下嘴唇。  
“看。”他对他说。  
他俯下身，握着那根被体液弄得发亮的阴茎，顶住他的入口。  
然后，它进入了他，他看着它快速地戳进去，有些惊恐地看着小腹被顶得凸起来。  
“不……提恰拉……”他叫起来，但男人马上用吻堵住了他的嘴。  
他的态度软下来，被他压在沙发上干着，一下一下地干到最深处。罗斯想起马路工人用来破开路面的机器，提恰拉的阴茎就像那样，坚硬地把他整个凿开。  
提恰拉偶尔退开一些，他握着他的脚踝，把他的腿拉起来，手掌拍打着他的屁股。当他拍第一下的时候，他试探地看向他。  
罗斯知道这是男人想起了父亲对他的伤害，但男人的手带来的除了疼痛之外并没有任何的恐惧，而是一种挑起他欲望的情趣。  
他点了点头，巴掌继续落在他的臀部，那里很快变得滚烫起来。  
提恰拉把他拉起来，自己坐了下去，他跪在男人腰上，感觉那双大手揉捏着热乎乎的屁股。  
他被挤压，被拉开，被无一次又一次地贯入深处，他感觉自己湿透了，精液的气味开始弥漫，他知道自己被提恰拉干得射了出来，却除了呻吟之外无法发出其他声音。  
提恰拉的阴茎开始跳动，在他体内注入。  
男人注视他的目光狂野而温柔，罗斯感觉提恰拉推着他的屁股慢慢地拔了出来。  
精液从他体内开始流出去，他觉得一切都结束了，然而提恰拉又进入了他。  
阴茎在体内缓慢地抽动着，这未曾想到的动作掀起的余韵终于让罗斯失去了所有力气，在男人身上晕乎乎地睡了过去。  
他并没有睡得太久，醒来时提恰拉正在用热毛巾擦拭他的脖颈，电视打开着，似乎在他睡觉的时候提恰拉正在看什么冰上曲棍球锦标赛。

“真棒……”他试着坐起来一些，爬到男人胸口上趴了下来，“我最后好像有些失去意识了。”  
“你应该继续休息一会儿。”提恰拉说，“然后我们吃起司蛋糕。”  
“你加了奶吗？”他问，“我喜欢奶。”  
“加了很多奶，”男人弯下腰吻着他的头发，“我知道你喜欢。”  
银发探员像一个小动物那样睁着眼睛看着男人，眼睛周围还带着性爱之后的粉红。  
他亲了一下提恰拉的胡须，蜷进他的怀里。  
“提恰拉，我明天开始得出差一个礼拜。就是……建筑装修行业的订货会，我得给明年的活儿做点准备。”  
“一个礼拜。”提恰拉重复道。  
“结束我就回来。”探员说。  
“我会在这儿等着你。”提恰拉笑起来，抚摸着探员银色柔软的头发。

“才怪！”  
黑豹想。


	8. 15

15、  
【内华达州·拉斯维加斯】  
杀手站在大楼顶端。  
LV冬季宜人的微风在这种高度开始变得快速而强势，反复地撩起羊绒大衣的下摆。  
一支CS/LR4型7.62MM狙击步枪架设在水泥檐上，提恰拉从瞄准镜前抬起脸，从旁边的弹盒里拿起一枚.300诺玛马格南。  
他的小个儿情人在远处大楼的落地窗里，宛若一个活动的，比想象中更小的香甜坚果仁。  
有趣的是，当他通过瞄准镜窥探时，埃弗雷特·罗斯也正在用望远镜窥视着属于他的对手。  
提恰拉的手指有节奏摩挲着扳机圈，这台中国产的狙击步枪曾经在菲律宾马拉维夜战时，于1000米外崩掉了两个武装组织头目的脑瓜。  
阿布·杜阿的头颅无疑非常有战略价值，CIA或许会考虑活捉他以弄到更多情报。但对于“黑豹”而言，只有死掉的阿布·杜阿才是一个真正杰出的恐怖组织领头羊。  
死人是无害的。  
黑豹露出雪白的牙齿，展现一个将要择人而噬的笑容。  
上弹声响起，他手里的狙击步枪逐渐调转枪口。

罗斯凝视着望远镜中的男人。  
这位曾经的宿敌身穿衬衫和西装裤，戴着金丝边眼镜，看起来就像是一个彻底在本土长大的中东裔美国人。  
阿布·杜阿瞧上去有些疲惫，他靠在灰色的沙发上用手撑着脑袋，翻阅着手里的东西。他身边有一个身穿长袍的人正在靠近，他跟他说了些什么，阿布·杜阿点了点头，一群人鱼贯而入，很快掩去了他的身影。  
身穿棕色格子西装的弗兰克·恩端着一杯咖啡，用一种轻蔑的目光看着那位兰利来的探员，咀嚼着下属刚带回来的甜甜圈。  
他大口地啃咬浸泡了咖啡的甜甜圈，就像在啃咬身穿银灰色西装的探员的皮肉。  
“浸泡超过三秒，你会得到世界上最恶心的甜甜圈。”罗斯说道。  
弗兰克愣了一下，手里的甜甜圈有一块掉进杯子里，发出声音。  
“你怎么知道？你开始看的时候甜甜圈还没买回来。”  
“气味，和干吃不同的咀嚼声，两次啃咬之间的时间……”罗斯冷淡地回答道。  
放下手里的望远镜，罗斯转过头，灰蓝色的眼眸锁定这位行动副组长的脸，让后者有些不适地扭了扭脖颈。  
“我非常讨厌埃弗雷特·罗斯，但是不得不承认，他可能是最棒的。所以，你如果小看他的话，他拧断你的脖子我也不会眨一下眼。”  
弗兰克回忆着上司在电话里的威胁，他仍然不太相信面前个头小小的男人能对训练有素的反恐精英做出拧断脖子这么可怕的事。  
“艾瑞克说你可以拧断我的脖子。”弗兰克·恩用手指搅拌了一下咖啡杯里的甜甜圈，露出一个反胃的表情。  
“我知道你有跟阿布·杜阿面对面打交道的经验，但是你已经离开一线很久了，罗斯。”  
“那又怎么样？”罗斯走到桌前，伸手招来一位组员，把望远镜交给他，然后拿起一个甜甜圈。  
“你可能不会赞同，但我觉得让你过来是没必要的事。”弗兰克搓了搓手指，嗅一下咖啡的气味，扯张纸巾擦拭起来。  
“我们不需要你就能得到情报。”弗兰克·恩呶了一下嘴，耸起肩，“他是来跟我们交易的，他需要安享晚年。”  
“或许。”罗斯点了点头，把甜甜圈扔进盒子里，“从昨天上午开始，我没有吃任何带有糖分的东西，这些甜甜圈闻起来真是该死的诱人。”  
“你可以来上一个，反正是公费。”弗兰克不以为意地说道。  
“谢了，但是糖分会让人变得迟钝。”罗斯温和地笑起来，伸手拉正了弗兰克歪斜的领带，“容易对恐怖分子做出错误的判断。”  
“啥？”弗兰克皱起眉。  
“阿布·杜阿不需要什么安享晚年，他想要的是让合纵国关键人物都变得像热锅上的蚂蚁那样，如果可以，他甚至会让自由女神像彻底崩溃——你，幼稚的家伙，你会成为他达到这个目标的砝码。”  
“而我！”银发探员掸掸被自己蹭在领带上的白色糖霜，“是不让你们做蠢事的保障。”  
弗兰克眨了眨眼：“不觉得过分自信了吗？罗斯探员？”  
“不。”罗斯说，“事实上我甚至不知道你怎么会有胆量质问我，我记得上次你这样做的时候，下场好像挺惨。”  
看着弗兰克难看的脸色，银发探员有些快活地笑起来，盖上了爱甜甜圈盒的盖子。

……  
在埃弗雷特·罗斯到达LV行动总部的那一刻，他收到了阿布·杜阿试图与CAI达成情报交换的信息。  
在他看来，这显然是一个典型的谎言。  
但他也知道，即便真的是谎言，按照情报局一贯的风格，一定会利用这个机会试着掏点儿有用的信息，而不是单纯地拒绝与对方的合作。  
这也是他被调进特别行动组的真正原因，阿布·杜阿曾经在中东跟他面对面交锋时马失前蹄，被他套出了一些情报，所以现在，局里也同样迫切地需要一个能这样做的人。  
弗兰克·恩当然地不喜欢他，并不只是因为被临时取代踢到副队长位置的缘故，这里面还包括了一种年轻人面对老上级的逆反心态。  
除了某些极端特别的情况，每一个探员都曾经在农场备受折磨，弗兰克也不例外。在罗斯手里这位眼下风头正健的探员也有一段想要彻底抹除的历史。  
如果说其他训练人员对农场土豆们的折磨一般是作用于肉体的，埃弗雷特·罗斯则给予他们的心灵无情的打磨，很多时候这甚至是惨无人道的。  
罗斯对弗兰克的“接待”早已有所预料，但弗兰克的记仇还是表现得过于激烈了一些。他试图隐瞒一些已经被掌握的情报资料，直到罗斯可以直接越过他得到这些东西。  
因此，罗斯恰到时机地提起了往事。  
弗兰克痛苦地回忆起了那段经历，在他某次顶撞罗斯之后，这位教官让他外出与他所喜欢的土豆姑娘搭档对俄罗斯黑帮进行追踪行动。  
他们俩分开以后，他在话筒中收到了姑娘被黑帮带走的呼救信号，焦急的弗兰克很快也落入敌手。  
随后他在审讯室内醒来，那看起来就像是个废弃工厂。在那里，倒霉的探员受到了无情的拷打，从辣椒水到电棒，甚至还有被接驳到乳头上的裸露电线。  
弗兰克撑过了这一切，一直到姑娘被拖到自己面前然后又拖出门外。  
他听到一声枪响和姑娘的尖叫。  
“这一切都是因为你！她要死了，这是因为你！”戴着恐怖猩猩头套的俄罗斯人从门缝里伸出头大笑着说道。  
他终于崩溃了，嘶吼着说出了行动目的，承认了真相——  
然后那个头套就被拿开了，露出银色的头发和灰蓝色的眼睛。  
埃弗雷特·罗斯讥诮地说：“弗兰克，这就是你的忠诚。”

这他妈真是个绝世噩梦。  
弗兰克哆嗦了一下，凝视着他的“老师”，皮肤上炸出小小的颗粒。  
“我没有质问你。”他有些强硬地辩解道，“我的意思是，已经过去很久了，你可能对阿布·杜阿的了解产生了误差。”  
“我可能对自己枕边人的了解有误差，弗兰克。”罗斯停了下来，因为想到提恰拉，他的心里突然充满了暖意。  
在他离开家的时候，他帮他把行李箱提到楼下，捧着他的脸吻他，并且小声地询问他何时归来。  
他几乎要因此挪不动步了，当然，最后他还是来了LV——倘若会让提恰拉置身于危险之中，他可以暂时地对抗情人有力的臂膀和柔情的挽留。  
“但是，”银发探员说道，“我从来不会对敌人有错误的估计。”  
罗斯拎起资料，在弗兰克面前晃了晃：“你会有一个证明的机会，弗兰克，我至少还是让你从农场顺利毕业了。所以你应该知道，阿布·杜阿如果打算让我去做这场交易，意味着什么。”  
弗兰克无奈地叹了口气：“他输在你手里，间接害死了自己的挚友。如果他真的点名你，他想的就一定是复仇，不是什么交易。”  
“而我会去。”罗斯敲了敲桌子，“他会给我准备一些适口的餐点，就像那次一样。”  
说到这里时，罗斯眼前出现了那个不停滴水，地面上长满青苔的阴湿的洞穴。  
他还记得地面那种滑腻的令人恶心的触感，他曾经只穿着一条内裤躺在上面，带着无数鞭痕。  
阿布·杜阿跪在地上，他的身体被灯拉出阴影，笼罩在地上的他脸上……

电话响了起来，弗兰克接通了手机，录音同时开始进行。  
“我是阿布·杜阿，让埃弗雷特·罗斯来主持我们的交易。”  
电话挂断，弗兰克看向罗斯，露出惊讶的表情。  
“你猜中了！”弗兰克缓缓放下手机。  
银发探员低垂着双眼，他灰蓝色的眼眸里仿佛装满了复杂的情绪，又似乎没有任何情绪可言。

“FUCK？”大楼顶端，杀手疑惑地说道，他耳中的传输器让他听到了那个绝密电话的内容。  
“你干嘛骂我？”细细的声音从传输器里传来，米奇坐在巨大的操作屏前往嘴里塞着爆米花，含糊不清地反对着。  
“我得现在干掉阿布·杜阿。”提恰拉说道。  
“等等等……等一下！”米奇咽下一大口哽住自己的爆米花， 迅速地敲打着键盘，“你如果现在动手有80%以上几率会彻底暴露，而且CIA是绝对不会放过你的——他们想要情报！包括你的甜心探员在内。”  
“他想要的是罗斯，”杀手冷酷地说着，“他不会给他们任何情报，他想要为朋友复仇，这是一个简单事实。”  
“CIA总是无所不用其极，OK？”米奇说道，“他们不会因为这是显而易见的结果就放弃当一坨傻逼——抱歉，我这话是指罗斯探员之外的家伙。”  
“真是多谢你补充说明。”提恰拉说。  
“你这感谢说得好像下一秒要给我开个瓢似的。”米奇敲疯狂地敲击键盘，迅速浏览着资料，“我的意思是说，我没查到罗斯探员跟阿布·杜阿当年的具体情况，但是我在他的医疗记录上发现了蹊跷……”  
“什么蹊跷？”狙击瞄准镜中，阿布·杜阿的头上出现了小小的准星。  
“你知道当探员离开CIA出门执行目标之前他们需要做身体检查，避免因为疾病而出现问题……”米奇舔了舔嘴，用力擦拭着粘在嘴角的糖皮，“在罗斯探员的数年前的某次医疗记录里我发现了很多语焉不详的东西，无法确定他那时候生了什么病……”  
“然后……”米奇喝了口可乐，继续说道，“在这次记录之前就是他的体检报告……一切健康，两个月之后他回来开始治疗疾病，时间长达……四个月。这期间军队定点扫除了阿布·杜阿的好朋友。”  
杀手凝视着似乎近在咫尺的阿布·杜阿，他正在喝着一杯热气腾腾的。  
“四个月之后仍然有密集的检测报告出现。黑豹，这证明……”  
“证明这两个月的区间，应该就是他在执行潜入中东并且被阿布·杜阿拘禁的那次行动。”提恰拉的眼神变得毫无温度，“他被拷打过，我在他背上看到过鞭痕，远远晚于他小时候的伤痕。”  
“就算这样，他活着出来了……我是说，你应该相信他有这样的能力。”  
“我不能。”提恰拉说。“我要开枪了。”  
“噢！别！”米奇叫喊起来，“你就不能相信他吗？我知道你厉害，大佬，但是你得明白，甜心探员他也很厉害，他可是个男人，不是什么萌哒哒的小白兔之类的，哈？”  
“刺猬。”提恰拉歪着头说，风声和他的话语声一起传到黑客耳中。  
“啥？你说啥？”米奇摘下耳机看了看，又戴了回去，“我耳机出问题了？”  
“他是刺猬。”杀手温柔地说。  
“……有什么鸡儿差别？”黑客不解地问，“这不还是萌哒哒的吗？”  
“我是说，大佬！让他做他想要做的事，你要是把一个老爷们当宠物——别说他还比你大好几岁——你会失去他的。”  
“我会吗？”黑豹露出牙齿反问。  
“会的。”黑客说，“你讲点道理好不好？恋爱基本法什么的？哈？没有信任的关系是无法持久的。”  
“我们已经同居了，跳过了恋爱。”杀手迅速地思索着，“但是你说得对，米奇，他是个成功的CIA探员。”  
“这就对了。”黑客喘了口气，拿起可乐。  
“用拟真蜜蜂无人机定位监控房间里的人，我需要你动用足够人数的无人机并瞄准他们的头，如果出现异动同时干掉他们。”  
“你知道那要消耗多少钱对不对？”黑客说，“我以为你让我到LV来帮你已经够疯的了。而且你这是换汤不换药，不是吗？”  
“我相信他，但不相信恐怖分子。”黑豹说道，“所以他们必须死得很透，我才能安心。”

埃弗雷特·罗斯张开嘴，接受一个恐怖分子用强光手电照射的检查。  
他眯起眼睛，有些无法承受那种强烈的光线。  
被推搡着带进房间，银发探员眼前仍然有一些变化的光斑，他轻轻地摇晃着脑袋，让自己能够迅速地恢复过来。  
“你好，埃弗雷特·罗斯。或者应该叫你毕肖普先生？”  
熟悉的阴冷声音响起，罗斯眯起眼，沙发上的身影在他眼前逐渐清晰。  
阿布·杜阿端坐在沙发上，微笑地端着茶杯朝他示意。

窗外，一头红外线侦测仿生无人机像一只真正的蜜蜂那样，嘤嘤地靠近了遮蔽着百叶窗的窗口，在缝隙中露出头来，调整着身体上的拟色稀土变色片，它融入环境，无声地爬上了墙壁，然后是第二只，第三只。  
涂满箭毒蛙毒素的携带毒针已经被准备好，瞄准了屋里的恐怖分子。  
由此同时，扮演成进出大楼的普通人的CIA探员们解决掉了楼顶的恐怖分子，替换上两名中东裔人士，迅速开始用步话机与恐怖分子进行欺骗性回应。  
重型特种攻击工具从隔壁大楼的顶端被绳索滑轮吊装过来，探员们在楼顶上进行了装备。  
“噢！他们果然有计划。”米奇的声音出现了，在瞄准镜中，黑豹看到了那群探员。  
“有人从隔壁大楼过来，是海豹突击队。”  
“看来你不用担心他了。”米奇发送了一条消息给黑豹，提恰拉在手部接收装置上看到了CIA的行动信息。  
“如果老大知道我动用了卫星信息拦截系统……”米奇吹了个口哨，“我必须把你供出来。”  
提恰拉反转手腕 ，行动信息被翻页到最底下，在那里他看到了银发探员的签名。  
“他至少是个持戒人。”米奇说，“看过《魔戒》吗？他看起来倒是可爱那一挂的，但掌握着比你想象的要更强大的力量。”

……  
拥有强大力量的银发探员站在客厅中央的中东风格地毯上，红色的带有地方风情的花纹让他仿佛回到了那个洞窟里。  
面前的男人在那时还留着遮蔽口唇的大胡须。  
“毕肖普先生，我想那不是你真正的名字。告诉我，你到底有什么目的？”  
男人蹲在他身前说着，他伸出手，躺在地上的罗斯费力地眨着眼，看见他抓住自己的头发。  
他被猛然地提起来，男人的嘴唇贴在他耳边轻声而温柔地诉说着，他残忍的行为和他温和的语音形成尖锐的对比。  
“我可不是我那个善良的朋友，对你们这些美国人心怀期待。你并不是什么记者，对吗？”  
阿布·杜阿轻轻地说着，悄然伸出另一只手，握住罗斯的肩膀，从他被鞭子扯烂的衣物中伸进去，拇指抠进他锁骨上的一道伤口。  
罗斯嘶叫起来，当阿布·杜阿停下来，他有气无力地看着这个可怕的极端组织头目，摇了摇头，闭上了眼睛。  
“我没有欺骗你们。没有……”  
罗斯说。  
在他的心脏和头上，一些金属圆片紧贴在上面，联通到一个机器上，它哒哒地摇晃着，书写着。  
一个恐怖分子对阿布·杜阿摇了摇头，手指着罗斯说了一些话。  
“测谎仪说你没有说谎，”阿布·杜阿笑了起来，就像他真的相信了并且冰释前嫌一样，“但我不会相信的。”  
他伸出手，接过了一只银色的金属注射器，罗斯睁开眼，看着那只注射器。  
“这种东西在我的国家已经被淘汰很多年了。”他有些艰难地笑起来，啐出一口血水。  
“还能用，毕肖普先生，它还能用。”阿布·杜阿用给孩子讲童话故事的语气说道。“请你将就一下”  
……

“你已经知道了我的真名。”罗斯浅浅地笑着回答阿布·杜阿，“那就用真名称呼我。”  
“好吧！罗斯探员。”阿布·杜阿张开双手，“你介意我问一个问题吗？”  
“你问吧！”银发探员说道。  
恐怖组织头目欠了欠身，他坐直了一些，与罗斯对视着。  
“我想知道，你用了多少时间才摆脱毒瘾。”  
“十五天戒断，大概也就这样。”罗斯摊开手，坦然地回答他。  
“太厉害了！”阿布·杜阿鼓起掌来，“这让我对跟你们的交易充满信心，这个国家拥有和你一样的很多人，这让我对我们的事业产生了质疑……”  
“但是？”罗斯打断他，银发探员绽开一个笑容，“有人增强了你对真主的信心。是吗？”  
“你怎么知道的？”阿布·杜阿的笑容收敛了一些。  
罗斯眯起眼，小声地用商讨地语气说道：“你知道，因为在中东时你对我做过的事，以及你朋友后来的遭遇，我的身份一直是被隐瞒的。”  
“……所以”阿布·杜阿的笑容逐渐消失。  
“你很想杀死我，但是死的却是我的老师杰克。”罗斯发出啧啧的声音，“我受了重伤，退出了一线——这是你知道的一切。”  
银发探员摇了摇头：“但是你不知道的是，当我复盘这次行动时，我发现我的行动调配全程没有任何纰漏，我应该不会错误估计敌人的火力。然后我发现了火力调配的痕迹，那种大火力完全是针对我来的，确定我本人会参与最后行动之后才出现的。”  
“有人出卖了我，阿布·杜阿先生，在你的授意之下。”  
“不是我，是真主。”阿布·杜阿说道，“为了真主他们可以做任何事情。”  
“不管怎么样，就像你做的那样，我蛰伏在了暗处……然后我把这个人揪出来，你可以猜猜我用了多少种你用过的和没有用过的手段来说服他……”  
罗斯朝阿布·杜阿走去，隔着茶几站在他面前，两个恐怖分子端着机枪瞄准了他，阿布·杜阿抬起手，阻止他们的动作。  
“说下去。”他的表情变得极度阴沉。  
“这些年里你被追得像条丧家之犬一样，从一个基地逃到另一个基地，CAI跟着你的屁股追着……而你认为我们的目标只不过是你吗？”  
罗斯真诚地笑着，就像当初在山洞里那样。  
“阿布·杜阿先生，我没有骗你，我只是一个倒了大霉的记者，如果你放了我，我会头也不回地回美国，再也不到这儿来了。我保证——”  
即便被海洛因攻陷，他仍然能无比真诚地颤抖着抱住他的袍子说出这样的话语。  
阿布·杜阿森冷地看着埃弗雷特·罗斯。  
他曾经，相信过这个美国人，虽然只有那么一点。  
恐怖组织头目伸出手，一只金色的手枪被放在他掌心里。  
“我……”阿布·杜阿说，“我亲自，给你做过炖羊肉。”  
“而你……”他举起枪，瞄准罗斯的头，“你给我做了一块牛排……有河豚毒素的牛排。”  
“很抱歉没有在那次杀死你。”银发探员说道。  
“但是，能让你的痛苦延续至今，我并不后悔。”

阿布·杜阿霍然站起，他朝探员走过去，步步逼近。  
罗斯一步步朝后退去，举起双手。  
黑豹的手指搭在扳机上，只要察觉阿布·杜阿肩头的肌肉动作要举枪，他就会朝他的脑袋射出子弹。  
他走到圆形地毯边缘，微微看了一眼头顶。  
阿布·杜阿停下了脚步，他站在地毯中间，迷惑地朝上看去。  
阿布·杜阿察觉到了什么，他低下头绝望而恶毒地看向罗斯。  
“砰——”黑豹说。  
扳机被摁下，子弹脱膛而出，旋转着剖开空气。  
但银发探员的更快，他上前一步，在烟雾里拽住阿布·杜阿的手，把他拽了个踉跄，快速地用反关节技破坏了他的肘关节，夺走他手里的金色沙漠之鹰。  
阿布·杜阿嚎叫着看着自己反向折叠的手臂，就在那个瞬间，一声巨响，头顶的天花板和吊灯一起轰然落下，一块巨大的水泥把他砸在地上。  
一枚.300狙击弹射入墙壁，激起一蓬被遮蔽的细小烟尘。  
一群海豹突击队员落下来，在他们落地之前，罗斯已经精准地射击了客厅中剩下的三个恐怖分子，而突击队员们迅速散开，把从其他房间冲过来恐怖分子射倒在地。  
几个蜜蜂无人机在扰攘中悄然从窗口爬了出去，嘤嘤飞远，只留下一个呆在房屋的角落里。  
黑白的监控录像在黑客面前的屏幕上被播放出来……  
“COOL，定点精准爆破，这反关节技快比上你了……那三枪他根本看不清楚，全是灰尘，但是每个都打中了额头，一枪毙命！”  
米奇惊叫：“你俩是史密斯夫妇吗？”  
“滚！”黑豹站直了身体，眺望着远处情人所在的大厦说道。  
“那再了个见的，大佬！我去从你账户提款啦！”米奇关闭了通讯信道。

“你果然啊是个不好对付的人，玫瑰。”杀手摇了摇头，开始拆卸狙击枪。  
很快，一个背着大提琴匣子，英俊高大的黑人从一座大厦门口走出来，他似乎经历了什么令人开心的事，脸上一直带着无法停止的笑意。  
当他从楼下花园走过时，为了躲避一个滑滑板的孩子，他的肩头被一株巨柱仙人掌的棘刺挂了一下。  
他没有在意地继续朝前走去，似乎正急于离开此地。


End file.
